Unstoppable
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Read if interested. **NOTE** This story is completed, but I'm posting it chapter by chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Unstoppable**

Chapter 1

Her blue painted fingernails ran down his muscular back, feeling them ripple beneath her touch, legs wrapped around his waist, ankles locked together. Her breathing was ragged, heart pounding, pulse racing as he took her to the edge of near insanity. With every thrust he produced inside her receptive body, she cried his name louder. Their lips met in a hot, demanding kiss; sweat caked bodies came together as one as her fingers gripped his short, soft brown hair. Moans and groans echoed throughout the room, the sound of flesh smacking flesh mixing with their passion climaxes came close to the breaking point.

God he loved this woman; her sexual appetite was enough to rival his. Knowing they were both on the brink, he pulled up, reaching beneath to grab her ass cheeks. Arching her lower body to angle his strokes against her g-spot, he knew that would set off the eruptions he desired more than anything in the world from her.

Austin felt him pull her up to where she was straddling him, feeling him thrust in and out of her harder, faster and definitely deeper; her forehead pressed against his as their fingers laced together. Her long flowing red hair pooled down her back in tousled waves, deep green eyes piercing the faster he went, bringing the burning within her to an end. "Ohhh...John!" She shrieked out and finally couldn't take it anymore, feeling her walls cave in around him as he exploded inside of her, cumming together as their bodies shuddered.

"Austin!" John rasped out, voice ragged with passion, thrusting in her until he had nothing left to give, finally just holding her sweat slick body against his own. "That was intense." He murmured, inhaling deeply, trying to get his racing heart to calm down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Intense isn't the word..." She breathed out, not able to use her real voice at the moment, swallowing hard and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. Austin had been with John for nearly three years now, ever since she ran into him at a club in Atlanta, Georgia where she currently lived. From the moment their eyes met, Austin knew she was a goner and was shocked when John contacted her. She had told him if he was interested he'd find a way. Sure enough, he did and now they were engaged, the wedding set for the fall. The beautiful diamond on her finger, which was cut in the shape of a heart and set on a silver band, glistened in the moonlight that pooled in their hotel room. John had begged Austin to come on the road with him since they hardly seen each other and finally agreed, not able to deny him or that fact any longer. "That was incredible."

From the moment John had set eyes on Austin in that club, he had known right then and there he HAD to have her. She was beautiful, extremely intelligent, funny; the whole package; all of it. Everything he had looked for, in a woman, he found in Austin.

"Well, when you figure out one, get back to me." He said, whispering so his voice wouldn't break.

Chuckling softly, Austin nodded and slowly pulled back to stare into his beautiful blue eyes, kissing him softly before hugging him around the neck. This would be the first time Austin ever came on the road and she was going to meet John's Best Man in their wedding. She hadn't met any of his friends, just his family back in West Newbury, which is where she would be moving after the wedding. It sounded strange, but Austin wanted to make sure this really did work out between them before making the move.

"Mmm I love you, John." She whispered caressingly, mouth right by his ear, and smiled as his arms tightened around her. She loved his arms and body; he was so strong and powerful, yet very gentle, and treated her like a queen. "Are you happy now that I'm here?"

"I am very happy." John assured her, eyes sparkling with happiness, and left her with no doubts about how he felt. "I'm glad you're here with me, Austin." No more lonely nights or cold showers because he couldn't get his gorgeous fiancée off of his mind. "I love you." He kissed the top of her head. "Now, are you happy you're here?"

"Yes, immensely." Austin replied as she ran her finger down his cheek, eyes staring into his deeply, and kissed him again. "I love you more, John." She giggled when he poked her side, jumping slightly, and gave his arm a playful punch. "I can't wait to see what you do for a living." Austin knew John was a professional wrestler, but she didn't watch it on television. Even though she could see him, Austin had better things to do with her time and talked to him after every match he had. She was a secretary for a law firm in Atlanta, though she'd recently quit due to the wedding preparations and whatnot. Austin was well off as far as finances went because she didn't splurge; not to mention the fact John wanted her to quit so she could become his new personal assistant on the road. With her credentials and resume, Vince McMahon hired her on the spot…over the phone no less. Tomorrow she would have a meeting with him to finalize everything and sign her contract. "I'm so glad I agreed to do this. Being your PA is definitely going to have perks." She grinned cheekily and snuggled further against him.

"Oh yeah..." John agreed, a customary boyish grin lighting his face. "Of course, the personal part is more important than the actual assistance. You know...helping me in the shower, some HEAVY lifting..." He smirked when she slapped his chest. "You know I'm just playin', mostly."

She giggled and pinched his cheeks. "I just love these dimples." Austin laughed when John growled and began tickling her. Squealing, Austin jumped back as he pounced on top of her, their lips instantly meeting in a soul searing kiss. "I love you so much."

John was the only man who understood her and she never got tired of saying those three words to him, knowing he loved to hear them. It took her nearly two years to say it, wanting to be absolutely sure she felt that way and it wasn't just lust. She truly loved John and couldn't wait to be his wife, to make a family with him.

Back in the day, Austin didn't want to settle down and never thought she'd want too...until she met John. The boys and games were over; she was giving her whole mind, heart, body and soul to him and, the best part was, Austin would get to travel with him. So, all in all, it worked out and helped that John was just as energetic, if not more, than she was.

"Good, you had better." John retorted playfully, pushing himself away from her with a groan and stood up, not minding being naked. If anything, if he could get away with it, John would have done everything naked. "Now I have the munchies thanks to you and that workout you just gave me." He mocked being tired, panting.

"You always have the munchies after sex." Austin laughed and smacked him again before sliding from the bed, pulling her nightgown back on along with her panties. She never could sleep naked, not even with John. He was the same way as she watched him pull his boxers back on that were Scooby Doo, giggling. "Go get your snacks while I find something decent on TV to watch."

She would take a shower in the morning, wanting his smell on her for the time being, and kissed his lips softly. John would go get some vending machine snacks along with a Mountain Dew or energy drink, depending, and watch cartoons. He was a little a kid at heart and Austin loved that about him.

"You want something?" John asked, watching as she shook her head and rolled his eyes, huffing playfully. Of course he would find some type of packaged cookies for her and bring them back. The milk she was screwed on since vending machines didn't offer it very often. "I'll be right back." He said, throwing her a kiss before walking out the door.

"Goofball." Austin murmured with a smile and pulled a laptop out of her bag, deciding to surf the web and find out more information regarding this company she would be working for, thanks to her fiancé.

Austin still couldn't believe she was getting married, the thought making her heart flutter. John proposed to her on New Years Eve while the fireworks were going off. Austin wasn't fond of them; they hurt her ears, but all of that changed when John got down on one knee and popped the ultimate question. The wedding was set for October and Austin could only hope the weather permitted it since it rained a lot in the fall. Still, it was her favorite time of year and they would make due with the type of weather. She went on David's Bridal and started sifting through dresses, already knowing their colors were going to be blue and silver.

~!~

John hummed a song from artist Akon as he walked, dancing along the carpeted floor. He was just that kind of guy; he could be a total goofball and it didn't bother him. "Yo bro, what's up?" He asked, spotting his best friend, Randy Orton, at the vending machine. "You know, a 'My Little Pony' tattoo would look AWESOME."

"Funny."

"I need munchies. My baby wore me out tonight."

"Your baby?" Ted DiBiase snorted as he shook his head, standing beside Randy, while Cody was on his other side. They were watching out for Paul Levesque –who all wrestling fans knew as Triple H- who'd taken this feud with Randy a bit too far lately. A bit too personal, even though Randy was just doing his job.

"Yeah my baby, you know, a woman. Oh wait..." John smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand, rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't KNOW what a woman is. Lemme tell you, they have curves-" He started outlining the shape of a woman with his hands. "And this-"

"Ted, don't." Randy chuckled, holding out his arm to stop his hot-tempered friend and colleague. "Cena's just teasing you."

Ted didn't find the man one bit amusing and scowled darkly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, while Cody snickered. "Can it, Coddles."

Now it was Cody's turn to scowl. "Keep it up and watch what happens, TEDDY."

"You know better than to call me that."

"Then stop callin' me Coddles before I whip your ass."

"You couldn't even whip Shane's ass, how do you expect to whip mine?"

"Simple because, unlike that match, this one wouldn't be scripted."

John and Randy exchanged looks, both men shaking their heads. After nudging aside the fighting 'boys', John retrieved his snacks, drink and cookies for Austin. "While you two fools go at it...Randy, catch you later. You're meeting my girl tomorrow, right?"

"Of course." Randy chuckled, blue eyes amused. "I have to meet the woman insane enough to marry your ass."

Ted raised an eyebrow after John walked away, shaking his head. "I don't know about you, but that chick has to be out of her mind."

"Maybe she's just as hyper as John?" Cody groaned when he realized what he said, shaking his head. "Oh man...another Cena..."

"That's not good."

"Or maybe she's calm, cool and collected." Randy retorted, knowing that was highly unlikely, shaking his head. One thing was for sure, she was bound to be entertaining.

~!~

"I bring cookies!" John sang as he walked into the hotel room, waving the bags he snagged for her. An assortment.

"Cookies!" She squealed happily and kissed him before taking the package, seeing he didn't bring her any milk. "I'll be right back; the food court is still open downstairs and they have cartons of milk."

Austin giggled when he shook his head and watched him turn cartoons on with a smile. She walked out of the door and took the stairs, not wanting to bother with the elevator, long red hair bouncing with every movement. She couldn't very well have cookies without milk; it just wasn't right.

Sighing, John slapped his forehead, knowing he should've gone downstairs for the milk. "Smooth man, smooth." He muttered, dropping down on the bed and picked up the remote, his snacks spread about him, no longer interested in eating. Then again...he could always make it up to her. Grinning, he unscrewed the top to his soda and downed half of it.

Humming softly, Austin walked into the food area and grinned when she seen they were indeed still open. She walked over and grabbed two cartons of milk, smiling at the clean-up crew before making her way back upstairs to her and John's room. He was so sweet bringing her cookies; Austin had only been happy one other time in her life…with her first serious boyfriend. They lasted four years and he gave her an ultimatum. Either she stayed with him, stopped her crazy ways and settled down, or he was gone.

She left him, not ready to settle down or make a commitment, even though she loved him. It was the fact that he'd given her an ultimatum, forced her to make a decision, and she rebelled against it. That was nine years ago and Austin didn't regret her decision because, at the time, she thought it'd been the right one. Now she had John so every decision she'd made in her life somehow brought her to this moment and Austin wouldn't have it any other way.

John had bounced his hyper ass right into the shower, singing as he scrubbed. Life was so perfect now that he had Austin. He hadn't been aware he was missing anything in his life until they met. He'd had his on again, off again girlfriend Mickie, but that was a disaster in the making…as always.

"My baby loves me just the way that I- DAMN IT, I'M SINGING COUNTRY!"

Austin had a giggling fit as she walked back inside the hotel room, shaking her head and kicked it closed behind her, knowing she got that song stuck in his head. She loved Martina McBride. Hell, she loved country period. That and cartoons were the only differences they had that Austin could tell. Sighing happily, Austin sat down on the bed and opened her cartons of milk, pouring them in the cup she'd nabbed and began eating the cookies while looking at more wedding gowns. Time was running out; she had to make a decision soon and groaned at the realization.

Why was planning a wedding so hard?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his muscular waist, rivulets of water running down his rock hard chest. "Don't need no copy of vogue magazine..." He sang, smirking when she laughed. "Do you see what you did? You got that damn song stuck in my head, woman." He growled, dropping down on the bed, and leaned over to steal a kiss.

"I know and I'm proud of it. I told you country isn't that bad." She winked and laughed when pulled her back; thankful her cup of milk was on the nightstand, John began tickling her. Austin squealed and finally stopped him with a deep, passionate kiss, feeling him lift her up to where she was straddling him, breaking it. "Enough loving for tonight, champ. I have to do some more wedding preparations." When he groaned, she sighed and kissed him again, sliding off his lap. "You do realize I'll be working while I'm on the road with you right?"

That was the deal. If John could get her a job with the company, she wouldn't have a problem traveling with him. Though Austin refused to travel and be bored out of her mind, which made John beg his boss to make her his new personal assistant so she wouldn't be.

"I know this...but that doesn't mean I can't cart you off for some lovin' every now and again, right?" John pouted, trying to peek at the laptop only for her to turn it away, scowling. "You're looking at dresses again, aren't you? Come on baby, lemme have a look. I could help you out and stuff; you know a male's opinion."

"You are the groom; it's bad luck seeing the bride's dress before the big day." Austin stated for the umpteenth time and shut the lid to her laptop when he went to peek again, raising a slow eyebrow. "I don't need a man's opinion; I'm just trying to find the perfect one. I want to look perfect for you." She smiled when he pouted, kissing his nose and lips, winking. "It'll be well worth the wait, especially with what I have planned for our wedding night." Now her green eyes were full of mischief and John looked like he was a man dying of thirst. Before he could say anything, she popped a cookie in his mouth.

"Okay, so can I help with THAT?" John pleaded, flashing those big blue, puppy dog eyes, clasping his hands in front of him. "I could so totally be of help picking out something for the wedding night." When she shook her head no, he moved down onto the floor, burying his face against the bed. "I need another cold shower." He grumbled, trying to hide his smile.

"Aww is my Johnny boy feeling left out?" Austin taunted with a smirk, seeing the scowl on his face though his blue eyes were a dead giveaway, the amusement clearly in them. "You need to get your tux and everything. There are things the groom needs to plan just like the bride. Not to mention you still haven't given me your list on who's all coming to the wedding." This was going to be big, probably over four hundred people easy, thanks to John's huge family not to mention hers. Elizabeth, her mother, was planning most of it along with John's mother, Carol. "Just watch your cartoons and let me find my dress. You're not seeing it until I'm walking down the aisle toward you on my father's arm."

"My mother is making the list." John grumbled, not amused. He had started it and, when Carol seen how FEW people he wanted to invite, she'd instantly taken over. Carol had this idea in her head that a wedding should be a production to rival freaking WrestleMania. "And I go for my fitting in a week." He was going along with his Best Man and groomsmen. "Watch your cartoons..." He mimicked, smirking when she shot him a look. "If I'm bad, will you punish me?" He asked playfully, dropping down at the end of the bed, reaching for the remote again.

"You are a piece of work." She grumbled, slapping his ass and laughed when he just wiggled it, asking for another. "Sean, Matt, Dan and Steve are going for their fittings too right?" Those were his four brothers and they were all his groomsmen. His best friend Randy, who she was meeting tomorrow, was his Best Man and she couldn't wait to meet him. When John nodded with a sigh, Austin reached over and ran her nails down his back before kissing his ear. "It'll all be worth it." She murmured and tousled his short brown hair before going back to look for a dress, tapping her chin in thought.

"I know it will be, baby." John replied, giving her his heart stopping smile, blue eyes sparkling. Then he winced when Cartoon Network BLARED, hurriedly turning down the volume. "Sorry, Aus. Anyway...as long as I get to spend the rest of my life lovin' you, anything will be worth it." He said sincerely, not caring how corny that sounded.

"Ditto sweetie." Austin replied, suddenly just wanting to be near him as she shut the laptop down.

She had the dresses narrowed down to three; she'd choose tomorrow and snuggled against him. Family Guy was on, one of the only cartoons she would watch. Austin ended up falling asleep against John and didn't feel him lift her up, placing her on the bed correctly, before crawling in beside her. She rested her head against his chest, arm draped over his chest with her hand resting over his heart. Austin had the most peaceful look on her face, looking angelic as John turned the light off, joining her in darkness moments later.

~!~

John was up before she was, excitedly bouncing around the hotel room quietly. He was in a frenzy, knowing today Austin got introduced to his world. His friends, and best buddy; all of it. Granted, with this new storyline of Randy's, it had been awhile since they hung out, but that was only because Randy had to watch his ass. Paul had taken the line a bit too personally and was now acting like the world's ultimate asshole.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as Austin's body stretched, a long yawn escaping her, and seen her fiancé was already up. The side of his bed was empty, but a note with a beautiful red rose was lying on the pillow, causing her to smile.

_~Aus,_

_I went to work out in the hotel's workout room. _

_I would've got you up, but you looked too beautiful and peaceful sleeping. _

_Order whatever you want for breakfast, I'll be back soon._

_I love you.  
_

_John~_

Grinning, Austin took the rose and inhaled the scent, running her fingertips over it and decided she was having pancakes for breakfast. After placing the call to room service, Austin slid from the bed and hopped in the shower, knowing tonight she was meeting all of John's friends and would get to see what he did for a living. It was very exciting and she couldn't wait.

~!~

"Okay, so you're getting married in October and next week I have to go in for a fitting? Man, you suck." Randy groaned, lifting iron with John, for once free of Cody and Ted. Though him and John were both on alert for Paul, just in case.

"Yep, a frilly pink undershirt is what you'll be wearing too." John said seriously, keeping his head down so Randy didn't see the humor in his eyes.

"That's so not even funny, man." Randy didn't doubt for a second that John would do something so heinous to him; that's just the way his friend's sense of humor ran. "So when do I get to meet this 'babe' of yours?"

"Tonight. She's upstairs recovering from the intense sexual workout I just put her through."

"You are a very twisted man, Cena. I don't need to hear that shit."

~!~

After her shower and breakfast, Austin dressed in a blue jean skirt with a midnight blue halter top, which matched her nails, along with white tennis shoes. It was sporty, yet dressy at the same time since John told her about the dress code. Him and Mark Calaway -who most knew as the Undertaker-, were the only exceptions to the dress code rule because of their personas.

Of course, Austin had no idea who the Undertaker was, but from what John said, he was massive and the locker room leader. The Deadman John mostly called him. Austin sighed as she paced back and forth slowly, chewing her bottom lip and sighed when her cell phone rang, grinning at the sound of Carol's voice.

"Hey Mom number two."

"Hey sweetie," Carol chortled at the nickname her soon-to-be daughter-in-law gave her. "I just have a quick question regarding John's fitting. Is he still making Marc a groomsman?"

Marc Predka was John's cousin, though he was making Randy his Best Man due to Randy making John his at his wedding. John felt he owed him one. Ever since John's decision, the cousins hadn't spoken to each other. "I don't know honestly. I'll ask him when he comes back from working out."

"Okay honey, thank you."

After talking to Carol, followed by her biological mother, about the wedding, Austin did her hair, leaving it down curled at the ends. Her lips shined with clear gloss, green eyes outlined in midnight blue eyeliner, and a silver necklace hung around her neck with an angel dangling from it. It was a gift from Carol and had her birthstone in it. Ruby. She was born in July. Austin finally sat down, seeing it was a quarter after five, and knew John should be back any time now. Her meeting with Vince McMahon was at six-thirty and Austin could only pray John remembered.

~!~

"Okay I got to go, man. I need a shower before we go see Vince." John said after catching the time, groaning. He was pushing it. "You fucker, you distracted me."

"Sorry." Randy shrugged with a smirk. "Maybe next time you won't run your mouth about what a 'voraciously fuckable'-" He ducked when John hurled a shoe at him. Being the nice guy he was, Randy called Vince to let him know John would be late due to their workout running longer than expected.

John owed him big time.

~!~

When John stumbled into the hotel room at six o'clock, Austin wasn't happy or amused, pointing to the bathroom. "Hurry up." She ordered evenly while looking on the laptop for dresses, deciding she would call her Maid of Honor, Amber, for her opinion.

John just went to take a shower, after dropping a kiss on her forehead and apologizing, which Austin brushed off. She was angry and for good reason. Thanks to him, she would probably be late for her meeting with Vince, the irresponsible jerk.

John took the world's fastest shower ever, jumping in and out basically. He dressed as fast as he could, knowing Austin was pissed with him, and inwardly groaned. Her temper wasn't pretty.

They were out of the hotel by a quarter after six, John holding her hand while Austin tried keeping up with him. They slid in the blue SUV and Austin buckled up, a bag with her laptop and paperwork in front of her, and turned her Rascal Flatts CD on. Nerves were putting her on edge as she whipped out a cigarette, ignoring John's groan, and lit it up after rolling the window down. It was a beautiful summer night, early June, and they were currently in Orlando Florida.

'Just breathe.' She thought, coaching herself mentally and took a long drag as her eyes closed, letting the nicotine work its way through her system.

Smoking was disgusting, but...if the alternative was her beating the snot out of him -cause he was man enough to let her- he cracked his own window. "You'll be fine." He promised, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Vince will love you." Providing he wasn't fuming about being held up.

Austin didn't smoke often, just when she was nervous about something, and knew she was going to be a few minutes late for her meeting. Talk about a bad first impression. Austin took another long drag, flicking ash out the window, squeezing his hand to let him know she was alright and believed him. She didn't want to talk right now and then remembered what Carol called for.

"Your mom called." She said quietly, turning the music down. "She wanted to know if you're still making Marc a groomsman." From Austin's understanding, they weren't on good terms because of John making Randy his Best Man and the CD they created together. Marc was angry John got a bigger cut then him, which lead into a fight. John got punched, Marc got pummeled, but they made up…until now. "I'll have to call her back and tell her."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure." John answered, knowing he needed to be the bigger man and let bygones be bygones. Though no doubt Marc would view the entire thing as John rubbing his success and happiness in his face. "Look, I'm sure Vince isn't going to think bad of you." He said, realizing that first impressions were important to Austin. "It was my fault; he knows me well enough that I can't keep time."

"I hope you're right." Austin murmured softly before looking out the window again, finishing her cigarette as she flicked it out before popping a breath mint. She knew how much John loathed her smoking, but Austin couldn't just stop cold turkey. She had a cigarette every few days, if that. He made her happy and there were days when she wasn't craving one at all. She felt him squeeze her hand and looked back at him as he brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing the back of it. "Thank you again for getting me this opportunity, sweetie."

Now he really felt like an asshole for making her late. "You're welcome." John murmured, knowing they were only minutes from the arena, watching as the massive building loomed into view. "You ready to do this?" He asked softly, glancing at her across the console. "You're awesome, Austin. Vince will know it and you already know I do."

Taking a deep breath, Austin reached over and kissed his lips softly before sliding out of the SUV, pulling her bag over her shoulder before walking around to grab John's hand. She wasn't mad at him, not able to stay that way more than an hour at the most. He somehow made up for whatever he did to anger her in the first place, to make her forget. They rushed inside the arena and went straight to Vince's office, both hoping the boss wasn't too upset.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come in." Vince called when he heard knocking, smiling slightly when John and his fiancée did, noting John's sheepish expression. "You are lucky Randy was nice enough to call and make excuses for you."

John groaned, shaking his head. "Not cool, Vinnie."

Shaking his head as well, Vince got up and walked around to extend his hand to Austin. "Vince McMahon."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. McMahon." Austin replied with a smile, the professionalism taking over and walked over to sit in the chair across from Vince, who had taken his seat again. She set the bag beside her and crossed one leg over the other, folding her hands in her lap and squared her shoulders, taking another deep, silent breath.

"John, you may be excused. I'll direct her to your dressing room after the interview."

John left with a grunt, causing Austin to smile wider. John was tempted to linger outside the door and listen, but...even he wasn't that childish. Jeff Hardy, maybe, but not him. Sighing, he walked down the hallway toward his dressing room.

"So...John wants you to be his new personal assistant." Vince said, folding his hands over the desk, studying Austin intently. "What business were you in before?"

Austin smiled and handed him her resume while talking, explaining her secretarial duties with the law firm she recently left to pursue a life with her soon-to-be husband. Before the law firm, Austin mostly had secretarial jobs, a few personal assistant worthy, so that was definitely in her favor. She always left every company or client with respect and they always told her she could come back. So excellent recommendations on top of a fantastic resume and work history… Austin hoped Vince was impressed enough. She remained cool, calm and collected throughout the interview, though her insides were quaking.

Vince studied her resume thoughtfully, making a mental note to call some of these places. Not that he didn't believe her; he just always checked out potential employees. "Well Austin, welcome to the WWE." He said finally, smiling at her. He shuffled through a stack of papers, pulling out a manila envelope. "This is John's schedule for the next two weeks as well as a checklist of things you need to do, instructions and a number to call if you need help."

Grinning as her green eyes lit up, Austin took the envelope and shook his hand, thanking him for the job opportunity. She went through the contract signing process, making sure everything was legit. Working in a law firm, Austin quickly learned to read over every last detail before signing on the dotted line. She finally did and handed it back to him, ending the interview, which took nearly two hours. Austin was exhausted, but knew she had to get started with her duties for John.

"Thank you for the opportunity, Vince." He asked her earlier on to call him by his first name, as Mr. McMahon reminded him of his late father.

"Not a problem, Austin." Vince waved her off with a smile, having other business to attend too and a blossoming headache. Knowing tonight was just going to be one of those nights, Vince's suspicions were confirmed when his son-in-law came barging in. "Not in the mood Paul."

"You had-"

"Austin, you might want to go now, dear. I'm about to blow up."

"Yes sir, thank you again." She quickly said before vacating, wondering where John's dressing room was. Her eyes widened, seeing how crazy it was at shows, and kept the bag firmly over her shoulder. Austin smiled when she seen him coming toward her and jumped in his arms, laughing as he spun her around in circles, laying a passionate kiss on his lips before pulling back. "I'm in." She giggled when he blew raspberries on her neck and spun her around again, knowing everything was piecing together; everything was perfect. She was happy; he was happy and they were going to be spending a lot more time together.

"Of course you are, was there ever a doubt in your mind?" John laughed, spinning her around in circles again just for the hell of it. He finally stopped, setting her down and stared down at her, blue eyes intently studying her face. "Are you happy?" He asked softly. "Are you really happy, Austin?"

"More than you'll ever know, John." She replied without hesitation, green eyes sparkling with happiness and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, laughing when he lifted her up to where her feet were dangling off the ground. "I love you so much." She whispered in his ear, closing her eyes before her feet met the floor again, taking his hand as their fingers laced together. "Show me what you do; show me everything." Excitement and love radiated from her as she stared adoringly back at him, knowing wherever he went in life she would be by his side.

"Everything? Oh man, where do we start?" John rubbed the back of his neck, looking thoughtful, then grinned. "Cafeteria, everyone is always there." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door before wrapping an arm around her waist. "Let me see..." Blue eyes scanned the hallway, grinning excitedly. This was going to be fun.

Austin pulled away from him and hopped on his back piggyback style, giggling when he just grinned up at her, arms wrapped around his shoulders while his hands held her outer thighs to keep her from falling. Her skirt was long enough to where she wasn't flashing anyone; Austin laughed when he began sprinting, red hair flying behind her, ignoring the looks that were shot their way. She pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, knowing she weighed nothing compared to what he could lift. They made a pit stop to his dressing room to drop her bag off before going to the cafeteria with her still on his back.

John pointed people out to her as they walked, grinning whenever he got a questioning look. He loved shouting out 'she's my fiancée', loving the giggles that erupted from Austin. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and he wanted everyone to know it.

"Here we go, the Mecca of the arena, where the food is." He laughed as they strolled into the café; well, he strolled while she rode.

"The Mecca eh? Oh good cause I'm starving." She said, hopping down from his back, only for him to bring her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist. The biggest smile crossed her lips as they walked toward a table. Austin grabbed a sandwich, along with John, waters and his energy drink while she opted for a Sprite. They sat down with their food and Austin flat out refused to sit on his lap, giggling when he prodded her. "I need to call your mom; remind me before I get started on your schedule."

"I will remind you to call my mom. Or better yet, why don't I call her?" John suggested thoughtfully, taking a bite of his sandwich. "That'll make her day, she'll probably think you're pregnant or something." He smirked, wondering just what Austin would look like carrying his baby, blue eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Don't give your mother a heart attack or get her hopes up. You know how much she wants us to have a baby." Though that wasn't exactly in the plans at the moment, considering they were traveling, and Austin was on birth control. John didn't know that though; there were some things that remained private and Austin kept to herself as she took a bite out of her food. To be honest, Austin wasn't ready for children and wasn't sure if she ever would be. Children and her didn't exactly mix; again, something John didn't need to know right now. "You should also call Marc."

"Considering that we need to at least enjoy being married for awhile, I think a baby isn't in the near future." John said seriously. He would love to see her pregnant and if it happened, it happened. However, he also wanted to just enjoy her being Mrs. John Cena for awhile. THEN they could discuss the baby issue. "Do I HAVE too?"

"Yes, you do, especially since you're going for your fittings next week along with your brothers and Best Man." Austin pointed out, finishing her sandwich, more hungry than she realized and kissed his lips to keep him from groaning. "Stop it, you'll be fine." She winked and took his empty plate, tossing them away before rejoining him at the table. "So what now?" She asked eagerly, wondering when she was going to meet his Best Man, who would walk her Maid of Honor, Kiersten, down the aisle at their wedding.

"Now we go find everyone so I can introduce you. We gotta find Randy." John was surprised they hadn't seen him yet; up until recently, he remembered Randy was probably keeping a low profile because of Paul. "Actually...we'll have to hunt him down, he's probably in hiding." He offered a small smile. "One of the guys is taking a line a bit too personally."

Austin had no idea what he was talking about and smiled with a nod, allowing him to pull her up from the table by the hand, this time walking hand in hand with him down the hallway. She met Jeff and Matt Hardy, Glen Jacobs -who the wrestling world knew as Kane-, Mark Calaway, finally, who scared Austin more than anyone else, but he was a southern gentleman; she hid her fear well. It took nearly two hours before they finally tracked Randy down, standing outside a locker room that read 'Legacy', causing her eyebrow to arch in question. She kept her mouth shut though, deciding she was better off in the dark.

John knocked after turning the knob, not surprised it was locked.

"What do ya want?"

"It's John, Teddy, now open the damn door."

"Fuck off, Cenana."

"Ted, open the door."

"Just open the damn door!"

Austin looked up at her fiancé, who just flashed a smile back at her and sighed when the door was opened, revealing a man who was scrawny, but built with short dark hair and deep blue eyes. Austin felt John's grip tighten on her hand and smiled, letting him know she was fine.

"Sorry, Teddy's in a mood."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT."

Cody rolled his eyes before his eyes turned to the gorgeous redhead, extending his hand with a toothy grin. "Cody Rhodes, real name is Runnels."

Austin shook his hand with a breathtaking smile and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Come on in, man."

"When isn't Ted in a 'mood'?" John asked with a grin, though honestly he felt bad for the kid. This having to watch his back thing they were doing because of Paul had to royally suck. He didn't want to feel that paranoid ever. "They have Midol for that, you know."

"You are not even funny, Cena." Randy called from the bathroom, busy getting around for the night. "You bring that woman yet? Because I still don't believe you."

Austin stifled a giggle as she beamed up at John, eyes sparkling.

"Uhh Randy? He wasn't lying man."

Ted went to mouth off again and turned around, only to stop in his tracks; instead, his jaw dropped in shock, eyes bugging out at the voluptuous redhead on John's arm. "Holy shit." He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and looked over at John, who was beaming proudly. "THIS is her?"

"You've been bragging about me again, haven't you?" Austin quipped and laughed when he kissed her softly, caressing his face with her hand. "I love you too."

"I've been bragging like a mofo." John said proudly, glowing down at her. "Why shouldn't I? You're awesome and I want the world to know how happy I am with you." He bent down to kiss her again.

"Well at least she's real; I was beginning to think he was dating a blow-up doll." Randy said, coming out of the bathroom, his head bent, toweling his very short hair dry.

Her heart fluttered when John said that, the smile on her face brightening, before slowly turning to face the man who walked out of the bathroom.

"Sorry for the gawking, honey, but we honestly didn't expect John to land such a damn-"

"Knockout?"

"I was gonna say beauty, but that works too."

Austin was blushing a deep crimson red, causing John to grin more as he pulled her further into the room toward the man she could only assume was Randy, who would be the Best Man at their wedding.

"Hey, get the towel off your head! She doesn't care about how ugly you are." John laughed, reaching out to yank away the towel.

"John, I'm going to kick your ass." Randy snorted, lunging for his friend, breaking the hand holding as John darted out of the way. A short scuffle later, John had him in a headlock. "Okay, okay."

"You trying to make me look bad in front of my woman, Orton?"

"Sure." Randy laughed, finally looking at Austin from his hunched over position.

All the color drained out of Austin's face when she heard that last name, feeling her heartbeat skyrocket a few notches. Randy was...Austin couldn't even think, couldn't breathe and definitely couldn't believe it was him. Her ex-boyfriend from nine years ago was staring her in the face and he was supposed to be her fiancé's Best Man at their wedding?! The shock was too much for Austin to take as the feeling in her legs gave out, feeling someone catch her from behind, and allowed the darkness to overtake her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cody stared down at Austin, glad he had caught her before she cracked her head like an egg on the cement floor. "What the hell?"

Randy shoved John away, unable to do anything except stare down at her, eyes wide.

What the HELL was SHE doing here?

John took Austin from Cody, frowning as he gently shook her. "Aus, baby?" He murmured, caressing her face.

Ted swallowed hard as he watched the emotions play over Randy's face, going to get her a wet washcloth and handed it to John, hoping that woke her up. "What the hell happened?" He whispered to Cody.

"I have no idea..."

A soft groan escaped Austin's lips as she felt the cool cloth against her forehead, slowly opening her eyes, and tried to clear her vision. "John?" She whispered, smiling when he kissed her, trying to clear her fuzzy brain.

"Yeah baby, it's John. Who else?" He smiled; relieved to see she was alright, sort of. "What made you faint, Aus?" He asked softly, completely unaware Randy was currently having an issue. "Why don't we take you to see the medic?"

All Randy could do was blink at her, blue eyes wide.

Ted and Cody were just confused as hell.

"I fainted?" Austin's eyes widened as she slowly sat up on his lap, raking a hand through her hair and slowly looked over her shoulder, staring at the reasoning for it. Randy Orton. 'This is not happening.' She thought, tears filling her eyes and took a few deep breaths to slow her racing heart so she didn't go into shock and faint again. "I think it was all the excitement." She finally said, turning her gaze back to meet John's, cracking a hesitant smile. "I'll do whatever you want, but I'm fine."

John was confused, wondering what she meant by excitement. Meeting three men as opposed to the Undertaker, who he KNEW had scared her, even if Mark was a giant teddy bear -not that he would ever tell that to the man's face- caused her to faint? "Maybe..." He said doubtfully.

"Really, I'm fine John." She felt him slowly lift her off of his lap, planting her on her feet. To prove to him she was fine, Austin twirled around in a circle, a smile on her face. "See? I'm fine sweetie." She slowly turned to face Randy and squared her shoulders, those mystic blue eyes piercing her soul, extending her hand. "Hello Randy, I'm Austin. It's finally nice to meet you." There was no way John could find out she knew Randy, EVER, not even after the wedding. Again, there were just some things her fiancé didn't need to know about.

Given that the former love of his life was now planning on marrying his best friend, Randy saw no reason to disrupt John's happy little world. Gathering she felt the same way because there was no flicker of recognition in her eyes, Randy nodded. "Nice to meet you too." He said softly, taking her hand and gently squeezed.

"I TOLD you she wasn't a blowup doll."

A shock ran up her arm as soon as their hands met and Austin slowly shook it with that same smile before releasing it, wondering if he did recognize her. It wouldn't matter if he did or not, having a feeling he did, and turned back to face John, immediately taking his hand in hers. "So this is the Best Man I've heard so much about?" Austin grinned when John nodded, a beautiful ring sparkling under the lighting above on her left ring finger. 'What the hell is Kiersten going to think?' She thought, knowing the woman knew Randy back from when they were younger. This was one big mess and Austin was going to try very hard to keep it from blowing up.

"I hope it was all good." Randy said, trying to keep neutral, knowing this was going to be a pain in his ass. He made a mental note to call his wife tonight and tell her how much he loved her.

"Nah, none of it was. Randy is a pain in the ass who likes to seduce other men's wives."

"Okay, so I kissed Stephanie; SHE'S the one who wrote the damn script."

Austin giggled softly, though a million questions were zipping through her mind. Was he happy? Did he finally have that family life he always wanted, something she couldn't give him when they were younger? How did he get in the wrestling business? He seemed happy, which was the only question she wanted an answer too, keeping that smile on her face. Though on the inside, Austin felt like dying, her happy little world slowly crumbling around her.

"And I hope she's having a good chuckle over it because we're playing the duck and dodge game." Ted growled, dropping down in a chair, and leaned back.

"Ignore him; he's having a bad day."

"He's having a bad life. You know, Rando, you should get Sammy to come on the road with us so we could go out." John suggested with a grin, kissing the side of Austin's head. "Sammy is his wife by the way, baby."

That answered her question and, for some reason, Austin's heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach, though she hid it well. "That sounds like a lot of fun." She replied softly, leaning against John, and inhaled his scent. She was happy; he was happy; that's all that mattered. Randy had moved on, which was a good thing. That's what she wanted and she was genuinely happy for him. "I hate cutting this visit short, but we do have work to do and you have to call your cousin and Carol for the fittings next week." Austin giggled when he groaned and kissed his cheek softly. "I'll make it up to you on the honeymoon." She promised, winking.

All Randy could do was watch the pair, taking note how happy they appeared to be. So she had finally found a man she could settle down with…a man who wasn't him. "Yeah, it does sound fun."

"Damn space cadet, took you awhile." John snorted, his attention firmly fastened on his fiancée. "How bout we go practice the personal part of that job?"

"Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena!" Her cheeks were flaming again as she smacked him in the chest, causing him to chuckle and scowled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "How about not and say we did?" Austin shot back, not believing he just asked that in front of Randy of all people! If he only knew the history between these two that spanned FOUR years... "This job requires more than sex; there is ACTUAL work involved."

Ted and Cody were snickering at the way John lowered his head, those puppy dog eyes coming out.

"Later on, but I do have to get your schedule up to speed amongst other things."

"How about you empty it so we can stay in bed all day and I'll do that thing you like and-" John smirked when she clamped a hand over his mouth.

Given that he had a relationship with this woman nine years ago, Randy wasn't finding this as amusing as his friends were, trying not to show it. "Damn John, leave the poor girl alone, can't you see you're making her blush?" He finally said, trying to inject some humor into his tone.

"Enough." She ordered in a grave voice, seeing him nod, and kissed him quickly before lacing their fingers together. "Sorry about that, you guys. John just doesn't know when to stop." Austin shot him a playful glare, rolling her eyes when he stuck his tongue out at her. "Don't make me put a clothespin on it again, Johnny."

"Johnny?" Ted rasped, Cody and him leaning against each other while cracking up. "We're going to get something to drink. Randy, the usual?"

Cody nodded when Randy acknowledged them, both men telling Austin it was nice meeting her before walking out.

"Come on, Randy probably has a lot to do before the show starts and I have to get used to this job. I know you're not organized at home so I can't imagine what your work schedule must be like."

"Like shit." John agreed cheerfully, frowning. "Hold up a minute, baby. I don't get to chill with my homie much anymore." He held out a hand for Randy, the two men exchanging a brotherly hug. "Call Sam, we'll all go do something…WITHOUT your boys."

"Sure." Randy said evenly, smiling at Austin. "It was a pleasure meeting you." He took her hand again, pressing a kiss to the top of it.

"Get your hands outta my Kool-Aid!"

The look in her eyes told Randy plainly she knew exactly who he was as Austin flashed another heart stopping smile, nodding. "You too, Randy." Her voice was soft as her hand slowly slid out of his; Austin had to get out of there, feeling the tears already building in her eyes. "Why don't you stay here with Randy, sweetie? That way I can get some work done without you bugging me?" Austin winked and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll see you in a few." She whispered before walking out the locker room, bolting down the hallway toward John's. She needed just a few minutes alone, already feeling tears sliding down her cheeks.

"She wants me." John laughed after she left, dropping down onto the bench. "She's awesome, man, simply awesome."

Randy smiled, dropping down to lace up his boots. As soon as his head was lowered, the smile instantly vanished. He was married and had to remind himself of that fact. Austin left HIM because she wasn't ready to settle down. So she was now, why should it bother him? Of course, settling down with his best friend had to be some cosmic joke on him.

"I can see that." He replied softly. "How'd you meet her?" Randy shouldn't ask this. He should just show up for the wedding and go back to pretending that Austin had never existed in his world, but he couldn't stop himself.

"We met at a club." John smirked, remembering that moment; it was the beginning of the rest of his life. "I told you all this. You didn't believe me though, now did ya?" If Austin was a blowup doll as he had been teased about for so long, then he was going to marry a damn blowup doll.

Randy honestly had never been more happy to see the back of John's head. When his best friend had finally vacated, he threw a towel at the wall. It didn't make him feel any better so he threw a bottle of water, watching the lid burst off and water go everywhere. Now that did, a little. John was his best friend; he should be happy for the guy. So what if he happened to be marrying Randy's old high school sweetheart? They were happy, that's all that...oh, who the fuck was he kidding?

~!~

As soon as Austin was outside of the arena, not even going to John's dressing room, she dropped to her knees in a dark corner and let the tears flow down her face. Her back pressed against the building, drawing her knees up, and buried her face in them. How could this be happening? How could Randy Orton, out of EVERYONE, be John's choice for his Best Man? How could Austin walk down that aisle and marry John with Randy standing RIGHT there, who used to be the love of her life?

'I'm fucked.' She thought, feeling the familiar pain within her erupt that she hadn't felt in nine long years.

Austin met Randy Orton in St. Louis, where her parents originally lived, right down the street from the Orton's. Bob and Elena. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she remembered first meeting Randy. It was at the Orton's famous Halloween bash they had every year and she was a vampiress while he refused to dress up. They were sixteen at the time, both juniors in high school. They clicked right off the bat, went to their Junior and Senior proms together, and just enjoyed each other's company.

When Randy went to military school, she wrote to him, though the trouble brewed when he was put in military prison for eight months. They hadn't been able to barely speak and everything crumbled after that. When he got back, he demanded that she settle down with him, but Austin had too many dreams to pursue; her wind he called it. It carried her to wherever and that's the road she took, not regretting it. Austin was happy, or so she thought.

Now she was more confused and torn than ever. Hell, why should she be? Randy was now married and probably had that family he wanted from her with his wife, not really caring. Wiping her tears away, Austin finally stood up and headed back inside, knowing she would just have to get through the wedding. Then she could be happy with John forever.

Randy would be long forgotten...she hoped.

Austin went back to John's dressing room, looking over his schedule and typing on her laptop when he walked in, beaming up at him; no indication showing she'd cried her heart out while he was with Randy. She couldn't let it get to her, this was her fiancé and she was marrying him in October. She was settling down with him; she loved John and that's what Austin had to keep reminding herself until after the wedding. Then she would never have to deal with Randy Orton again except the occasional get together.

"Hey sweetie, you have two signings tomorrow, but after that I'll make sure it's more organized."

"Okay baby, I trust you." John said, walking over to kiss the top of her head, knowing he had to get around. He would have preferred to worship her, but...work beckoned. "I love you, Austin." He murmured, bending down to whisper it in her ear. Sighing, he scooped up his bag and headed for the bathroom. "I'm glad you're here." He added, halting to look back at her thoughtfully.

Her green eyes sparkled back at him as she set her laptop to the side and stood up, walking over, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "I love you too, John, and I'm glad I'm here with you." Austin assured him, cupping his face with her hand, knowing he was still feeling hesitant about bringing her with him on the road. He had nothing to worry about, but she would assure him as long as it took to sink in. "I'm not going anywhere sweetie." She murmured before kissing him again, this time more passionate, and pulled back. "Go on now; go take a shower while I work."

"Okay, but if I come out and find out you eloped with someone else, my heart will be broken." He teased, swatting her backside before heading into the bathroom. Moments later he was in the shower, wondering WHY he hadn't dragged her in here with him. Austin, naked, under the sprays…John groaned loudly. "Aww fuck..." He sighed resignedly, turning the sprays cold, letting them cool his raging body down.

Austin shook her head, not able to wipe the smile off of her face; that was until she thought about Randy. God what he probably thought of her! She's the one who hadn't wanted to settle down, but that was nine years ago! A lot changed in that long time frame. Pushing him firmly in the back of her mind, Austin looked down at her ring and admired it, moving her finger so it sparkled, before going back to typing. She was completely redoing John's schedule, knowing it would be a lot easier on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the cold water hadn't taken care of his self-inflicted problem, John resorted to handling it manually. Then he washed up. He stepped out from the bathroom in just a towel, shaking water from his short hair.

"How's it coming?" He asked with a grin, seeing her fingers flying across the keyboard, and shook his head. "They don't move that fast on-" He stopped, looking innocent when she glanced at him.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Austin giggled when he just gave her a cheeky grin, shaking her head, and continued typing while he walked around getting ready. He had a match tonight, though she had no idea who his opponent was. She didn't care and wouldn't be watching it, hating that he did something that caused him pain for a living. "Just tell me, are you going to be bleeding or anything tonight, so I'm prepared?" She asked, pausing in her typing, nodding as she crossed off another day, having it almost completed.

"Uh..." John thought about it for a second. "Nope. Not that I'm aware of. If I come back in here with blood or a lump, then someone jumped script." He told her, knowing she wasn't likely to handle that very well. "Aus, you going to be able to take seeing me get hurt?" He asked gently, shrugging on his newest shirt, a walking advertisement.

"I'll be fine, John. I knew what I was getting myself into. I've prepared myself; I just need you to warn me when it's going to happen, even though I know that's not always the case." She replied softly, feeling him pull her on his lap after sitting down beside her, kissing him softly, her laptop temporarily forgotten. She loved him and Austin suddenly wanted him in the worst way, but knew she would have to wait until they got back to the hotel. "I love you, John." She kissed him again before he could talk, their tongues entwining together, sitting sideways on his lap. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"Mmmm...I can't either." He murmured huskily, adjusting her so her legs were wrapped around his waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Aus." God, the thought sent tingles throughout him, smiling against her soft skin. "I love you so much, baby." He murmured, finally raising his head to stare into her beautiful green eyes.

"I love you too, John, so very much." She meant it too, having spent the last three years of her life with this man, slowly falling in love with him. Randy was her past, as far as she was concerned, and John was her future. Austin smiled as her fingers ran through his short, soft brown hair, snuggling against him, back pressed against the couch. The perks of being the champion, which is who she was with, a winner. Randy had been a winner too, but at the time she was too young to settle down, wanting to run wild and free. They weren't meant to be, but John and she was; Austin wasn't having it any other way. "Did you call your Mom and Marc?"

"I'mma gonna." John grumbled, shifting so he could reach for his bag, which he had dropped on the end of the couch, fumbling until he pulled out his cell phone. "Do I REALLY have to call Marc? He's just going to be a freaking whiner about this." He half-joked, seeing her expression and started dialing the buttons, shifting her again. "I got his voicemail." He growled, hanging up.

She sighed gently, taking the phone from him and dialed Marc's number, waiting for his voicemail before putting it to John's ear. She smiled when John reluctantly left a message for Marc to call him back regarding what happened before hanging up, taking the phone from him, having held it the entire time. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Austin squealed out when he began tickling her, kissing him to make him stop as her back hit the couch, him between her legs and moaned as his hands ran up and down her sides. "John..." She whispered, pulling away long enough to talk. "John, you have a match tonight. Later, I promise I'm all yours."

"You can be my warm-up." John murmured, knowing fully well she wasn't going to go for that. He knew her too well sometimes, but that didn't mean he couldn't entice her with what was to come later in the evening…if he had his way. "I love you." He whispered huskily, nipping on her earlobe before moving to her throat. "And tonight, I'm going to kiss...and lick...every...inch...of...you..."

Austin shivered against him at the mere thought, nodding as she licked her dry lips, and kissed him until neither of them could breathe. Slowly pulling back with swollen lips, Austin had a thundering heart and pure love shined in her green eyes.

"I know I love you too, John. I'm yours tonight...and for as long as you want me." She whispered, closing her eyes when he whispered forever in her ear, nodding and hugged him tightly around the neck. "Forever sounds perfect."

"I just hope it's enough." He replied, groaning when someone called through the door about a promo. "Work is becoming a pain in my ass." John joked, somewhat. He had better things to do, like stay in here and just cuddle with his bride-to-be. "Okay..." He pushed himself away from her and got to his feet. "I'll be back; feel free to roam the building if you get bored, babe. Anyone gives you problems and you can't find me, go to Randy or Mark, okay?"

There was no way in HELL she was going to Randy EVER, but Austin just smiled at him and nodded, giggling when he kissed her again. "You are enough." She whispered against his lips, wishing he would have more faith in himself as she watched him walk out the door.

Austin sighed gently as she pulled the laptop back on her lap, leaning back against the couch and decided to browse dresses again, wondering if it should be strapless, spaghetti strapped, long sleeved, short sleeved…They were marrying in Carol's backyard since it was huge; the perfect setting. Her parents had no problem with it, both her and John refusing to marry in a church. She wasn't religious and neither was he, another reason she loved him. Sighing, Austin closed her eyes and began picturing what each dress would look like in that setting.

~!~

John had an extra bounce in his step as he walked down the hallway. He grinned when Adam Copeland fell into place. "How's your lovely wife?" He was referring to the current storyline Adam was forced to do with Vickie Guerrero.

"She is NOT my wife."

He didn't like Adam, so provoking him was a must. "Are you SURE? I could have sworn I heard her say something about you two having a bun in the oven...or was she referring to your...Twinkie?"

"I am going to FUCK you up, Cena.

~!~

After finishing up John's schedule and printing it out, along with the three dresses, Austin decided to go out for a smoke, needing one after running into her ex-boyfriend. She still couldn't believe Randy was going to be John's Best Man. That just...boggled her. It was almost surreal. Austin arrived outside of the arena, the cool night air blowing through her red hair, and walked over to stand next to the wall; her back to the door, Austin lit up and took a long drag, smoke blowing out moments later as the nicotine worked its magic, eyes drifting closed momentarily.

"Okay, I got it from here, Cody." Randy called over his shoulder, knowing his friend wasn't keen on his smoking, and stepped outside. He almost hesitated when he seen Austin, watching as she slowly, almost reluctantly, looked at him. "Hello." He greeted, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, smacking it against the palm of his hand before sliding one out. They both worked here now, not like they could ignore each other.

"Hello." She returned the greeting with a smile, taking another drag of her cigarette before letting it dangle from her lips, looking at the dresses and groaned before folding them up and sliding them in the back pocket of her jean skirt. She would deal with it later, not wanting to think about her wedding in the presence of her ex-boyfriend and former love of her life. "You know who I am." It wasn't a question as she blew smoke out, not looking at him. "I had no idea it was you or I would've never agreed to come on the road with John." Austin had no idea why she was saying this and flicked ash away.

"Why should it matter?" Randy asked nonchalantly, leaning back against the wall. He was bound and determined to enjoy his nicotine fix before dealing with Paul's overeager, script breaking ass. Even if the former love of his life was RIGHT here, in a skirt no less and showing off her beautifully tanned legs. "We had our fun, didn't we? You went one way, I went the other." He shrugged. "Besides we can be friends, can't we?" No, they could not.

They would have to be; there was no two ways about it as Austin nodded, not turning to face him as she took another deep drag. "Sure, friends."

Yeah right! That wasn't happening, but she wasn't going to say that and stared down at the ring on her finger. It was a constant reminder of who the new love of her life was…that Randy was the past and he had to remain there, no matter what. This was so awkward, what the hell was she supposed to say to him? She was the one who walked away from him, ran away actually. She left him with nothing, but a note and broken heart, four years shattered into a million pieces. Austin sighed as she willed the tears to stay in her eyes as that memory rushed through her, hitting her like a tidal wave, using the nicotine to keep her calm and relaxed.

He just stared at her, watching as she examined her engagement ring. Why the HELL he was still out here was beyond him. Oh yeah, his cigarette. He took a long drag off of it, blowing a lazy smoke ring. So she was marrying his best friend? He could see it now...barbecues with his wife and Austin together, now THAT would be awkward. He groaned just THINKING about it.

If she could help it, Austin was NOT going out on the town with Randy and his wife Sammy. She didn't want to see the woman who had taken Randy's heart, who had given him what he wanted. Granted, Austin had what she wanted and it was plenty for her. Still, Austin couldn't stop remembering how much passion and love was between her and Randy. It was the main reason why it took her so long to tell John she loved him because she was afraid of letting go, of moving on. There was no more fear though and John loved her unconditionally.

"I'm not telling John we know each other." She said out of nowhere, turning to face Randy, their eyes locking, green on icy blue. "It will only complicate things. If you tell him, that's fine, but until you do I'm not saying a word." She flicked her cigarette away and took another deep breath before walking past him, the scent of lilacs trailing behind.

Before she could go inside though, Randy reached out to gently grab her wrist, feeling electricity instantly course through his body, arching an eyebrow down at her when she inhaled sharply. "Don't you think he SHOULD know? You are going to be his wife after all, Austin. Or don't you share everything with John?" He asked in almost a low hiss, wishing the electric currents going through his body would stop.

She was feeling that same electricity and it was making her head spin lightly, clearing her throat. "There are some things that are better left unsaid, Randy. No, I don't share everything with John; only things that I know are safe. There are just some things he doesn't need to know about me and my past. That's what it is, the past, and he accepts that. He accepts me for who I am. So if he's going to find out, it'll be from his Best Man." She slowly pulled her wrist from his grasp, needing to get away from him as a rush of heat flowed through her body, glad the air was cool.

"Maybe he will." Randy shrugged, finishing his cigarette before flicking it aside. "I mean, it'll look more than a little fucked up, don't you think, if his fiancée happens to be skittish around his best friend?" Blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he studied her. "He may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but he's not a fool either, Austin."

"I'm not going to act skittish around you. I blacked out or fainted, I guess..." She couldn't remember; the last thing she saw was Randy's eyes and waking up to find John's peering down at her worriedly. "I was in shock." She finally said, raking a hand through her hair. "John only told me your first name, never your last and I never thought to ask..." Austin was becoming frustrated as she clasped her hands together, biting her bottom lip. "I have no problem being cool, calm and collected around you, talking to you. I'll have to since you are the Best Man and everything." This was seriously messed up and Austin felt a headache coming on at everything that was being thrown at her. "You do what you want and I'll tell John the truth if and when the time comes."

Randy just shrugged again. If and when he told John, it wouldn't be tonight. He'd wait and see if she worked up the courage to do it. And if she didn't, then he would. It would be MORE than interesting to see her squirm her way out of that one. No doubt John would be a little bit upset to find out his best friend and future wife had a serious history between them and that she hadn't bothered mentioning it.

"Have a nice night, Randy." She murmured softly before turning and walking back inside the arena, wondering briefly if he would tell John.

No, he wouldn't. He would probably use this information as leverage against her and Austin wasn't playing that game with him. They were done, finished, and he was married with a family of his own. Austin arrived back inside John's dressing room, glad he wasn't back yet, and popped another breath mint before lying down on the couch. She just needed a few minutes to relax, her entire body tensed from that conversation with Randy.

Randy shook his head, wondering WHY she wouldn't tell John that. Not like it was a big deal, now was it? Unless she felt like she had something to hide? Of course, John probably didn't now what a flight risk she was or else he would have her ass tethered somewhere. Snorting, he headed back inside as well, needing to go find something or someone to punch around.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Austin felt a pair of soft lips against hers, still dreaming, her hand coming up to cup Randy's cheek. They were under the stars in the back of his truck he'd bought when he was seventeen, his first car. She smiled and slowly pulled back.

"I missed you." Austin murmured, eyes fluttering open and stared back into John's face, heart instantly sinking again, but she didn't show it. "Hey handsome." She whispered, stretching her body out. "You don't look too worse for wear."

"Nah, you should see Adam." John grinned, completely unaware his fiancée had just been dreaming of another man. Ignorance was indeed bliss, in John's case a blessing, since the other man happened to also be his best friend. "You still look tired." He commented, running a finger down the side of her face. "Jetlag?" He knew this lifestyle would take some getting used too on her part and was determined to do whatever he could to make it easier on her. "Let's go back to the hotel and I'll draw you a bath."

"Alright." She whispered softly, kissing him again and stood up from the couch, her things already packed. "You're the greatest." Austin murmured taking his hand as their fingers laced together, leaning her head against his arm. Austin needed to cry, but knew she couldn't right now; instead, she yawned to hide them as her eyes watered a bit. "Damn you wear me out." She giggled, seeing John grin down at her, feeling sick to her stomach. She'd just dreamt of Randy; Austin didn't deserve John and she knew it, which made this harder.

She really was tired. John watched as tears formed in her eyes, knowing a yawn could bring that on, and felt bad for her. Here he was thinking with his dick and his beautiful fiancée was dead on her feet.

"I'm sorry." He murmured apologetically, kissing the top of her head. "I'm being inconsiderate. A bath, while you're in there I'll order food, and then bed, how's that sound, baby?"

"That sounds wonderful." She murmured as he lead her out to the rental and slid inside the passenger seat, leaning back against it and seen an orange dot in the distance.

Randy.

There was no mistake about it and Austin had to close her eyes to keep the tears in, forcing another yawn while John put the bags in the backseat. A single tear slid down her cheek, quickly wiping it away and wondered how the hell she was going to get through this. Why was she suddenly having second thoughts about her upcoming marriage to John?

No! He loved her and she loved him; there was no second guessing. This was the right thing to do, the right decision, and Austin wasn't backing out of it. She wasn't running away from another love of her life; John was too important to her to let him slip through her fingers.

John quietly played country music for her, cracked the window, and even passed her the almost full pack of cigarettes she had pulled from her back pocket to set in the cup holder. "You seem like you could use one." He said quietly to her startled look, frowning and reached over to take her hand, squeezing gently. "Rough night, baby?" It hadn't seemed like it, but then again, he had found her laying on the couch sound asleep.

"Yeah, you could say that." John had no idea just HOW rough it'd been for her and Austin was hoping she'd wake up with this all being a bad dream. She'd cried three times tonight and didn't want to do it anymore, but knew it would happen. John could never find out about her and Randy's past. He just couldn't. It would complicate things, not to mention Randy was John's Best Man in their wedding. 'Oh my god, this is fucked up.' She thought, suddenly needing a cigarette and smiled apologetically at her fiancé before lighting up, letting the nicotine work its way through her system, calming down.

"No problem, baby." Hell, he had been the one to offer them to her now hadn't he? "You just need to adjust." He said finally, wondering, hoping that was it. John still couldn't believe she had fainted in front of Legacy, wondering what THAT was about as well. "This will work out, Austin." He said confidently, shooting her a smile. "You'll see, baby."

Austin smiled back at him, squeezing his hand and took another long drag as she blew the smoke out the window, flicking ash. The rest of the ride to the hotel was made in silence, both in their own thoughts. Austin about Randy and John probably wondering why she fainted in front of his Best Man. She knew he would question her about it later, but at the moment, he was more worried about her than anything. That just made her feel even more horrible.

~!~

Randy was stuck between a figurative rock and a hard place. On one hand, his ex-girlfriend, the former love of his life, had suddenly made a reappearance in his life after nine years; after walking out on him. And then he had his best friend in John. What to do, what to do. He paced the parking lot, smoking yet again while Cody and Ted stood look out; both refused to let him smoke in the rental car.

"What do you think he's thinking about?"

"I don't know; think it has anything to do with that Austin chick?"

Ted snorted. "He's married, why would he be interested in her? Not to mention that's John's woman, his best friend."

Cody nodded, knowing Ted had a point and sighed. "Randy, we going or what, man?" He called out the window, ready to get back to the hotel for some sleep.

Ted sighed when Randy just shot both of them icy glares.

"Let me finish this, damn." Randy grunted, knowing he was pushing his friends' patience and sighed, taking one last hit off the cigarette before flicking it aside. "Let's-"

"Come here you little bastard!"

"Time to go!"

"NOW!"

"SHIT!" Ted peeled out of there before Randy even had the door shut, Cody in the backseat, not believing how personal Paul was taking this feud.

"That man has a fucking screw loose!"

"PAUL!" Stephanie shrieked as she stormed up to her husband, crossing her arms in front of her chest, blue eyes blazing. "ENOUGH! He's just doing his damn job! Get in the car NOW before you're sleeping in the HALLWAY tonight!"

"You ENJOYED it, didn't you, little miss script writer!" Paul shouted before realizing what he had done.

He stared down into his wife's icy blue eyes and inwardly cringed. He was the Game, a man that was usually feared and respected…until Stephanie had come into his life. Now his balls were firmly tucked away in her cute little five hundred dollar purse.

"Damn..."

"He really doesn't like you."

At least it had proved to be a distraction.

~!~

Stripping out of her clothes, Austin sank into the hot bubble bath John drew for her, leaning back against it and closed her eyes. He promised he wouldn't bother her and Austin had to turn the faucet on before finally letting the sobs overtake her. Randy. He was back in her life and there was no way out of this. She couldn't leave John; she loved him too much and they were getting married in October! What the hell kind of sick, twisted game was fate playing on her? Austin cried for a good half an hour, silently, before finally washing up, knowing John had ordered food for them. She didn't want hers getting cold.

John was bouncing around in just a pair of boxer shorts and socks, singing along to the Guitar Hero commercial on the television. "Duh duh duh da- Hey baby." He greeted her with a grin. "I'm missing the white shirt, I know."

Austin giggled back at him as she walked over in nothing except a towel, kissing him softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She whispered and suddenly pulled him against her, jumping in his arms as he caught her, legs wrapping around his waist.

The food could wait; everything else could wait, nothing else mattered except this moment with her fiancé. Austin was going to prove to herself that they belonged together; their chemistry was perfect as John fell back on the bed. Her kiss poured every ounce of love, feeling; the whole shot, not holding back and felt him remove her towel. She wasn't taking no for an answer, knowing he wanted her, and Austin needed him. To forget about Randy coming back in her life, about everything else except them.

"Wow..." John said with a slight grin, blue eyes a little bit confused, but otherwise sparkling.

She had seemed so tired and exhausted when she trudged into the bathroom and now...He rested his hands on her curvy hips, staring at her with a raised eyebrow. That kiss having left him mostly breathless, John was really glad he wasn't standing.

When they were done, several hours later, Austin lay snuggled up against her fiancé, who instantly fell asleep from the three sessions with her and his match earlier that night. Austin exhausted him, which is what she wanted, though she was more awake than ever. Slowly extracting herself from his arms, Austin pulled her robe on, wearing a silver nightgown that went to her mid-thigh. It was spaghetti strapped as she headed over to stare out of the window.

Why couldn't she get Randy out of her mind? Granted, during her love making with John she hadn't thought about him, but now Randy was on the forefront again. She missed him, had missed him, and probably always would. Without even realizing it, tears poured down her face and Austin pressed her forehead against the cool glass, ring sparkling under the moonlight.

Why was fate so cruel?

Why was Randy brought back into her life after nine long years?

~!~

Randy was sitting out on the balcony of the suite he was sharing with Cody and Ted, smirking as he enjoyed a cigarette and a beer. He had gotten a phone call from Stephanie, who apologized for her 'moron husband'. Though now with nothing else to distract him, his mind turned to Austin, wondering why the hell the universe was out to get him.

~!~

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" John sang, having already ordered her favorite breakfast along with a vase with her favorite flower in it. "Honey I love you, but we got to get up." He crawled over Austin, taking in her face and ran a loving finger down the side of her cheek, catching a tendril of hair and watched as it curled around his digit. "I love you."

Her green eyes slowly fluttered open, staring back at her hyper and happy fiancé, smiling softly, letting out a long yawn. "Mmm I love you too." She whispered, feeling him kiss her lips. "What time is it?" It'd been a week since Austin came on the road with John and became his personal assistant.

Things with Randy weren't as tense as she thought, though she hardly spoke a word to him. Today they were going for their fittings for the wedding. Austin wasn't looking forward to it. Ever since Randy had come back into her life a week ago, she could do nothing but dream of him. That and she STILL hadn't picked out a dress.

"It is ten A.M. on the dot, give or take five or ten minutes." John grinned, knowing Randy would be arriving shortly, riding with them to be fitted. "So you have time to eat, join me in the -well, no, I already had a shower, but shower then dress. Rando-" He heard a knock on the door and grinned. "Is here." He bounced over to open the door.

"Am I early?"

Austin slowly sat up in bed, red hair tousled, hanging over her shoulders and down her back in waves. Yawning as she stretched her arms in the air, Austin wore a pair of black cotton shorts and matching tank top. "Mmm French toast, you know exactly what I like." She giggled softly, running a hand through her hair, and looked up when Randy walked in. "Morning Randy." She greeted softly and took the flower from the vase, bringing it to her nose and inhaled, sighing in contentment before taking a bite of her breakfast. They were in Boston, Massachusetts for Raw that night, but during the day it was wedding preparations.

"Morning Austin." Randy greeted, exchanging high fives with John. "You are getting married, can't believe it." He laughed, hugging John back when the excited groom-to-be all but jumped on him. Looking at Austin, his eyes devoured her whole before looking away.

"Hey, I WANT to be married, bro."

"One big kid, I swear." Austin giggled, holding out a fork full of French toast, smiling as John took it and rolled her eyes when he tried making it seductive. "Is sex all you ever think about?"

She laughed when he nodded, shaking her head, standing up and walking over as she stretched her arms above her head. Her skin was nicely tanned, legs long and part of her stomach was showing since the tank top rode up, hair going to the middle of her back. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining bright, but on the inside Austin felt like dying, hearing John messing around in the bathroom with something.

She was officially in hell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Actually," John called from the bathroom. "I also think about how much I love you and need you. And occasionally, what it would be like if we took our honeymoon in Spain..."

Randy shook his head, pulling a cigarette from his half empty pack and slipped it between his lips, lighting up. "And you're marrying him why?" He murmured, piercing her with his stare.

"Because I love him." She murmured quietly, eyes locking with his, and felt her heart lodge in her throat by how intense his stare was. "You know we've already talked about the honeymoon, John. Australia is where I want to go."

It was her dream as she walked past Randy, bag on the other side of the room, brushing him and felt another shot of electricity rush through her. Austin took a deep breath as she pulled out a pair of blue jeans and white tank top, knowing they would be trying all kinds of tuxedos on. Her dress fitting wouldn't be until she made a decision, which hadn't happened yet.

"Yeah I know, I'm just picking on you baby. I want to go to Australia too, the whole kangaroo thing and whatnot." John laughed, shutting the bathroom door all the way.

"You know...my wife could have joined us today." Randy said thoughtfully, watching Austin intently for a reaction, wondering if she felt any regret at all for leaving him the way she had. "She would love to meet you, I'm sure."

Austin tried her damnest not to tense, but it wasn't happening as she gripped her clothes tightly, closing her eyes firmly shut for a brief moment, back to Randy so he couldn't tell what she was doing. "That would be nice." She finally forced out with a strained smile, turning around to face him, heart pounding a furious tattoo against her chest. Why did John have to shave NOW? She couldn't dress in front of Randy and sighed before walking over, sitting back down on the bed, taking another bite out of breakfast. Even though food was the last thing on her mind, her clothes sat to the side. "I'm sure John would love that too."

"Yeah he would, he thinks Sam's interesting." Randy smirked, tapping the ash off his cigarette into John's empty cereal bowl, the dregs of milk putting it out instantly. "She's heard a lot about you." He added in a soft undertone, watching her again, seeing her tense, for the second time. "But then again, with John's big mouth, we all have."

"I can imagine he's forever talking about me." Austin refused to look up at him as she took another bite, moving her hair over one shoulder and sighed heavily. She wasn't hungry and put her fork down, shoving the tray away before letting out another yawn. 'I'm not worth talking about, I'm not worth anything.' She thought with a heavy sigh, leaning back against the headboard and suddenly needed a cigarette, lighting up, glad John got a smoking room. He hated it, but sacrificed it for her happiness, something Austin loved even more about him. "So when are you bringing your wife on the road?"

"In a week or so." Randy shrugged, looking somewhat uncomfortable as he remembered his almost rushed conversation with his wife last night. How she had almost hesitated at saying she loved him back and then shrugged it away, flashing a disarming smile. "Why? Can't wait to meet her?"

"Well you keep bringing her up and I wouldn't mind meeting the woman who made you an honest man." Austin half-joked, standing up from the bed and put the tray on the cart, taking a drag of her cigarette as she walked back and forth.

She felt Randy's hand wrap around her wrist, their eyes locking, and that rush of heat ran through her body like a damn sauna. Knowing why he was doing this, Austin slowly pulled her wrist out of his grasp and slowly shook her head. She hadn't told John about them and never would, unless Randy decided to open his mouth. It made her wonder why Randy hadn't, wondering if he still had feelings for her as much as she apparently did him.

"You haven't told him yet." Randy said softly, hearing John rapping loudly to himself, and rolled his eyes in spite of himself. That man was a moron in a goofy, funny sort of way. "Why is that, Aus?" He hadn't said anything simply because he wanted to see what she would do. That and when he finally did spring it on John, John was going to have a lot of questions…such as, why the hell wasn't he told sooner?

"I told you, I'm not telling him. It'll only complicate things." She whispered, not wanting John overhearing this conversation. "Why haven't you told him yet?" Austin decided to turn it around on him, arching an eyebrow and watched as he took a slow drag of his smoke, same as her, their eyes locking again. Damn it, why did he have to hypnotize and torment her like this? "If you're so worried about it, tell him." She shrugged nonchalantly, green eyes unreadable.

"I will, I just wanted to know why you hadn't...and let time build up." Randy shrugged; his own vivid blues just as unreadable as they both tried sizing each other up. "That and when he does find out, he's going to be awfully damn curious why you didn't mention it to begin with. Best friend, fiancée, interesting little- Cena, you look like shit, go shave that pubic hair off your chin."

"Tell you mother to stop using my razors."

Austin shot a glare back at Randy, back to John, and flashed a smile before grabbing her clothes from the bed, putting her cigarette out. "My turn." She winked; kissing John's lips softly and ran her thumb across his chin. "You look perfect as always."

Laughing when he slapped her ass and reciprocated it, Austin's green eyes sparkled before she shut the door, pressing her back against it. What did Randy mean by time building? She felt sick to her stomach and set the clothes on the sink before turning the shower sprays on, stripping and stepped into them, needing to clear her mind.

"Your fiancée is something else."

"Isn't she though?"

It almost made Randy hurl, seeing the sparkle that came into John's blue eyes at the mere thought of Austin. 'I have a wife.' He mentally reminded himself, forcing a smile to his face. Austin had left HIM, not the other way around.

Twenty minutes later, Austin stepped out of the bathroom with blue eyeliner and clear gloss on her lips, hair pulled up in a tight messy bun with a few tendrils framing her face delicately. She smiled as John stood and took her hand, spinning her around once to admire her, blushing.

"John, you have company." Austin reminded him, smacking his arm playfully. The white tank top hugged her curves to perfection along with the jeans that were tight, flaring at the ends, her feet still bare. "So what time is your appointment and do you want me to go with you?"

"Don't you have to go try on your wedding dress?" John asked curiously, shaking his head when she shot him a look and held up his hands; laughing, knowing her gown was off limits for him until their wedding day. "Nah, you don't need to go, I can't see you, you can't see me."

"I don't know…I trust her taste more than I do yours. I'd like a beautiful woman's opinion."

"You have quite the charmer for a Best Man." She quipped with a grin, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I haven't made a decision on my dress yet. I don't know which one to pick and, no, I'm not letting you see any of them. It's bad luck." Austin narrowed her eyes when Randy snorted, rolling her eyes before looking back at John. "I'm going to get Kiersten's final opinion and then make my decision then." She'd already tried on all three dresses, but now the hard part was picking one out. "Just remember the tux's have to be midnight blue with silver shirts underneath. I guess I could go check on the flowers and the band..."

"Nah, you can come with us. Randy has worse taste than me." John said with a smirk, wrapping an arm around Austin's shoulders and squeezed gently. "Besides, we have the whole day, so…I want to spend time with you."

Randy cleared his throat, not needing to be a witness to some mushy moment.

"Oh I'm sorry; I know how jealous you get." John looked down at Austin and grinned. "Randy has a man crush on me."

"A man crush?" Austin couldn't stop giggling; already knowing Randy was as straight as an arrow, though she'd never admit that to John. "You sure you want me to come with?" A soft sigh escaped her when his lips pressed against hers; giving her his answer and took the flower he handed her, twirling it around. "Okay, I was going to anyway because I want to make sure you get the tuxes right." She smirked when he groaned, winking and laughed when he lifted her up over his shoulder, kicking her bare feet. "Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena!"

"Yes my love?" John laughed, reaching up to get a squeeze of her firm ass, groaning loudly. "Mmm-Mmm, home grown." He teased, feeling her smacking his back, and yawned. "Damn annoying bugs..."

Randy could only watch; blue eyes narrowing with every second that passed, cigarette was nothing but a pole of ash by now.

Smirking, Austin squeezed his bicep, nails digging into it and found the pressure point, laughing as he dropped her right on Randy. Austin grunted and rolled off of him to the floor, biting her bottom lip innocently while John groaned at her. "That's what you get for not putting me down. Sorry about that Randy." She slowly stood up and dusted herself off before walking over to grab her white tennis shoes. "Enough horseplay, it's time to get down to business. The wedding is only months away and there's a lot of planning to do. Not to mention these tux's have to be handmade due to your sizes."

"She's saying we're big boys." John said while Randy just nodded, trying to get his suddenly burning out of control body back UNDER control, frowning as he watched her. "Okay, so no more horseplay and, uh, we're running late honey."

"When AREN'T we running late?" She demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest and watched as John looked sheepish, a smile playing on her lips.

Austin finished tying her shoes, body burning from touching Randy when she landed on him, and knew some cool air would fix it. Taking a deep breath, Austin grabbed her purse as all three of them headed out, smiling when John grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together, glancing back at Randy. He didn't look happy, who could blame him? She hurt him badly and was now marrying his best friend. At the same time though, he did give her an ultimatum and she walked away of her own free will…so it wasn't like she left him surprised.

"So, Randy...when's Sammy coming on the road?" John asked as they headed for the car, glancing back at his friend, smiling when Randy shot him back a smile.

"I'm planning on asking her to come sometime in the next few days." He had told Austin in a week or so, but...He suddenly had a lot of frustration to vent.

Austin didn't comment, really not looking forward to meeting this Samantha woman, but knew she would have no other choice. No doubt she would be at her wedding, another thing Austin wasn't looking forward too. She kept that smile on her face and slid in the passenger seat after offering it to Randy, who simply told her to take it; even shoving her forward a little with his hands on her shoulders. It was a good thing that Austin brought a bottle of water because, not only was it warm outside, her body was lit on fire as she downed half of the bottle. Ignoring John's look, Austin smiled at him as she pulled it back finally.

"What? I'm thirsty." She buckled up and set the bottle in the holder.

"I can see that." John said, arching an eyebrow. "Should we make a stop at a reservoir and get you a refill?" He teased gently, reaching over the seat to grab her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Just a few months until we're married, baby." He murmured, the love and happiness radiating from him with every word, face lit up in a content smile.

"I know."

She smiled back at him and watched as he brought her hand up to brush his lips on top of it, biting her bottom lip before turning to stare out the window. She could see in the rearview mirror the scowl on Randy's face, their eyes locking together briefly before turning away to stare out the window, taking a deep breath. She was playing it off as if she was nervous, but really, Austin was wondering what she was going to do after she was married to John.

Quit the WWE so she'd be away from Randy? Randy was his BEST friend so he would always be in her life. The thought made her rub her temples, a headache forming, not wanting to think about it. She rolled the window down, letting her hair down as the wind blew through it, blasting Rascal Flatts.

Randy stared out the window as well, his mind in turmoil. John was his best friend and, obviously, he was happy with Austin. He was MORE than happy with her. He loved the woman that much was clear. He had never seen John this way before. He was actually LESS annoying, hard as it was to believe. What he and Austin had was in the past, where it needed to stay. He nodded to himself, as if confirming it; knowing thinking it was a lot easier than doing.

_There's a Mountain Dew can with lipstick on it  
Rollin' round his truck bed.  
He just leaves it back there,  
one of the things he still has left of her  
When he drives into the late day sun  
You can see a set of footprints.  
He ain't going to clean that windshield,  
He'd rather just live with the hurt._

He's holdin' on to the wheel  
To the way she made him feel.  
To the shifter

_To the pictures  
Every precious moment with her  
Like the left behind colors in the sky  
When the sun is gone  
He's holdin' on  
Oh, he's holdin' on_

There's that voicemail on his cell phone  
He don't dare erase.  
She ended with I love you,  
And he saves it just in case  
It might still be true  
No he ain't through  


_He's holdin' on to the wheel  
To the way she made him feel.  
To the shifter_

_To the pictures  
Every precious moment with her  
Like the left behind colors in the sky  
When the sun is gone  
He's holdin' on  
Oh, he's holdin' on_

_To the past  
To the last time he held her  
The breath on his neck  
The three words she said_

Oh oh oh

He's holdin' on to the wheel  
To the way she made him feel.  
To the shifter, to the pictures.  
Every precious moment with her.

He's holdin' on  
Yeah, he's holdin' on  
He's holdin' on  
He's holdin on

Singing along with the radio, closing her eyes as she did, the lyrics hitting her worse than anything possible as the tears threatened to sting her eyes, Austin held them back. She loved this song; she loved this band and she wished to god Randy wasn't in this car, sitting right behind her, because she felt broken and more confused than ever.

Oh the irony was killing him! Randy listened to every word intently, this song had just described how he felt when she had left him, described him right down to the letter. He folded his arms over his chest, looking down at his lap, unable to keep the pain from his features.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John knew this was her favorite band and smiled, listening to her sing. "They're playing in the next state over, want to go see them?" He offered.

Her head snapped to the side, tears welling up in her eyes, and turned the radio down. "What? Y-You would take me to see them?" She was using the tears that had been meant for pain as a cover up when John nodded, squealing before wrapping her arms around his neck and rained kisses all over the side of his face, nodding as she wiped her tears away. "Yes, yes I would love to see them!" The happiness mixed with pain sparkled in her green eyes as she turned the radio back on, grabbing John's hand and kissed it before staring out the window as her eyes closed. She was listening to Rascal Flatts new CD, the next song being 'Forever' and bit her bottom lip.

John would do anything to make Austin happy. When she was sad, he was sad. When she was happy, he was happy. His mood centered around hers; she was his world.

No matter how hard the lyrics hit home to her, Austin couldn't stop listening to the CD and sang along with it. She was addicted; she admitted it and flipped the visor down to check her makeup, glad she hadn't smeared her eyeliner when she cried. She caught a glance of Randy's face and immediately flipped it back up again, chest constricting painfully. Austin already knew she still loved Randy and always would, but he was her past and he was happy with his wife Samantha. She had to move on and John was the perfect person to do that with because she loved him too. It was like her heart was being torn in two and she hated it.

Randy was happy as hell when they were finally at the tux place, thrilled to be getting away from Rascal Flatts, and had every intention of taking a cab back to the hotel. There was no way he could go through that again.

"So silver and blue." John said with a grin, looking both excited and nervous as he took Austin's hand, planting a kiss to the top of it. "I'm going to either pass out or puke, I'm nervous."

"It's just a FITTING, moron."

"John, look at me sweetheart." She cupped his face in her hands, their eyes locking, and could see how nervous he really was. "I love you, calm down. It's a fitting; it's not the big day yet. You can't get cold feet until the night before the wedding." She giggled, trying not to sound nervous herself and smiled when he kissed the top of her head as their fingers laced together, walking with him inside the building. Austin looked around while John spoke with the salesperson, nodding whenever a recommendation was made. "No, no corsages or napkins are needed, just straight midnight blue tuxes with silver shirts." She stood up, placing the magazine on the table, and tapped her chin before nodding at the suit the salesman brought out. "Perfect, go try that on boys."

Randy could only stare at the tuxedo with a disgusted look on his face. "If the radio starts playing 'It's Raining Men', I am so fucking out of here." He commented, following John to the dressing room.

"Hey, these are snazzy."

"The silver is blinding. We're going to look like fools."

"Well, we're unconventional."

When Randy stepped out first, Austin slowly stood up from the chair and looked at the suit, the shirt, taking a deep breath. "Do you have a darker silver or maybe even a deep gray?" She asked, knowing that would work as well, and fixed the collar before making sure the sleeves were the same length, her eyebrows furrowing together. "Stop fidgeting." She ordered before turning to face him, both of them staring in the mirror. "With a deep darker grey I think we have it." She smiled when John came walking out, chewing her bottom lip. "What if we changed the colors to black and silver?"

John frowned when Randy started actually humming 'It's Raining Men', wanting nothing more then to reach over and slap his friend upside his head, but didn't want to risk ruining the suit. "Why?"

"Because we look gay." Randy sighed, wondering if he should spell it out for the man. "John, look at us. We look like we belong in a Vegas sideshow."

"Austin, if you start laughing, I'm- Don't laugh!"

She couldn't help it and started giggling uncontrollably. "He's right. These colors don't go together. I think we'll have to have black tuxes with a deep blue shirt, the silver will just be sprinkled on the flowers and whatnot." She nodded as if to clarify it before turning to the salesman. "Would you mind grabbing them black instead?" Her heart warming smile charmed the salesman and winked at her fiancé before looking at both of them. "Okay go change; I can't even look at you two in those suits." She was going to start laughing again.

John and Randy both stared at her, identical unamused expressions on each of their faces. A second later, they had shed their coats so they had more freedom to attack her. Randy let John have her upper body, knowing damn well if he got too close, he was liable to kiss her or something. Instantly tickling her inner thigh, his hands automatically knew where to go, hearing her shriek at John to quit.

Austin was laughing so hard she was crying as she squirmed in both of their arms, squeals echoing around the place, not caring who heard her. "Jonathan, stop it! Randy!" She knew she couldn't get away from these behemoths; they were MUCH bigger than her and powerful. She still couldn't believe how built Randy was; he'd nearly taken her breath away the first time her eyes locked on him a week ago, which would explain the fainting spell. "Stop it you guys!" She rasped out just as the salesman came back out, forcing them to release her and smacked both of them upside the head, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "You'll pay for that, Johnny."

"God I hope so." John teased, rubbing the back of his head, exchanging smirks with Randy. "Sorry, you don't get to pay for it."

"Poor me." Randy murmured, glad his friend had missed the longing tone to his voice, clearing his throat. "So are we ready to try on more monkey suits?"

Austin hadn't missed that tone, or the fact that Randy knew where her ultimate ticklish spot was, clearing her throat with a nod. "Yeah, go and try on the black with these darker grey shirts." She ushered them back into the dressing room and smiled back at the salesman. "Sorry about that. I know we were making a scene."

"Not a problem, honey. It happens more than you realize, so who is the lucky fella?"

"The brown haired one." She replied with a grin, though it faded when the salesman raised an eyebrow.

"I would've thought you'd be marrying the other one." He shrugged nonchalantly. "My mistake." He walked away, leaving Austin standing there dumb struck.

"So, what do you think of her? Now that you've finally gotten to spend a little time with her?" John asked from his stall, groaning when his elbow bashed into a mirror, cracking it. "Damn..."

Snorting, Randy chuckled, busy shimmying into his suit already. He figured saying 'she has a hot ass and I was so tempted to fuck her three ways from Sunday right there in front of your dumbass', was not the appropriate thing to say. He simply responded with, "She's alright, I suppose..."

The shock slowly wore off as Austin stared in the mirror, chewing her bottom lip, not liking what that salesman said and plastered a smile on her face when Randy walked out followed by John. Her breath was stolen at the sight of both of them, more Randy than John. She was a horrible person.

"Perfect!" She squealed with excitement, clasping her hands together and walked over to fix the collars, moving from John to Randy, green eyes locking on his briefly before pulling back, nodding. "Black with dark grey, just like I thought. The blue will go into the decorations and the bridesmaids are wearing it so it'll fit perfectly." Austin was all about color and knew this was going to look perfect, the midnight blue suits were too much, but black contrasted and split the colors equally. "What do you think?"

"I think you should come adjust my collar some more." John teased seductively. He wasn't aware his fiancée was having horrible, lusty thoughts about his friend and Best Man, or that the friend was having the same kind of thoughts about her in return. "I like these better, baby."

Randy just nodded, watching her intently, his tongue flicking out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

That fire she'd managed to keep tame for the most part was now exploding throughout her worse than a volcano eruption, especially after watching Randy do that. What the hell was she doing?! "I'm sure you would." She purred, walking over to John and adjusted his collar, laughing when he dipped her and kissed her lips passionately. Austin was horrible because she was wishing this was Randy at the moment and not John, tears stinging her eyes. She quickly blinked them back as he lifted her back up to her feet and smacked him when he flashed her a playful grin. "Your ass is mine later, Cena." She vowed before smoothing the suit down again. "Okay go change out of them so we can pay for them."

"Uh...don't you think they ought to do some measurements and stuff?" John asked hesitantly, looking down at his legs, watching as Randy did the same. "We look like we're wearing high waters."

"What the hell is a high water?"

"What my mom calls pants that are too short."

"We can let them down, it'll be fine." A saleswoman assured them.

"The sleeves fit you perfectly and, besides, you told them your measurements over the phone before we even came here. This is why we had to make an appointment." Austin sounded exasperated and smiled at the saleswoman, who was eyeing John something fierce. Austin didn't care at the moment, her mind currently on her very stunning looking ex-boyfriend, who was adjusting himself in the mirror. "Now if only I could find a dress then we would have nearly everything set besides the invitations, band, reception afterwards..."

Randy caught her sneaking a glimpse at him and flashed her a charming, albeit arrogant smirk; his blue eyes twinkling wickedly. "I know I'm gorgeous aren't I?" He drawled teasingly, his voice too low to be overheard by John and the giggling saleswoman. "If you need an opinion on a wedding dress, Aus, I'd be more than happy to offer one." He suggested, knowing fully well she probably wouldn't want to show him the dress she was marrying his best friend in.

"You would?" Austin blurted out before she could stop herself, clearing her throat as she slowly walked over to him. "Why are you offering to help me with that?" Austin was suspicious and narrowed her eyes slightly, not believing his arrogance, rolling her eyes when he just shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, you want to help me, John has a signing today at three. If you're not busy, come to our room and I'll show you the three I have narrowed down." She walked away, but not before looking over her shoulder at him winking. "You'll do." She was referring to his gorgeous comment before going over to her fiancé, seeing he was paying for the tuxes with a smile on her face.

John smirked at her, eyes moving up and down her frame. "How bout I help you make a decision on a dress?" He offered, knowing fully well what she was going to say, and grinned impishly. "Sorry, had to try. But we got the tuxes picked out; you need to decide on a dress baby."

Randy moved up behind them, glancing at John. "Is it safe to go change now?" He asked, wondering if she would tell her fiancé about him going to their room.

"You cannot see my dress for the final time, John." Austin stated, nodding at Randy, before turning her gaze back to her fiancé, biting her bottom lip. "Randy is going to help me decide. I trust his judgment and it'll give me a chance to get all the dirt on you." She winked when John raised an eyebrow, kissing his lips softly. "Not to mention he's married and I'm engaged to a wonderful man standing in front of me. You don't mind, do you?" Austin wasn't about to keep the fact that Randy was coming back to their room with her, alone, to look over wedding dresses from John and wondered just what the hell she was doing.

"No, of course not." John said instantly, smiling down at her, blue eyes filled with warmth and love. He didn't mind; he trusted them. Not to mention, he could probably get Randy to spill the beans about which wedding gown she picked or to describe the three to him. "I'm going to go change." He kissed her lips tenderly before heading back to the dressing room.

Austin closed her eyes momentarily and walked over to sit down, putting her head in her hands and squeezed her red hair between fingers, sighing heavily. She was out of her mind letting Randy come back to their room, alone, knowing it was much more than about her wedding dress. Why would he even do that to himself, put himself through that misery and pain? What the hell was she thinking?

Randy was married, happily from the looks of it, so what gave Austin any right thinking Randy still wanted her? She ran away from him, left him, and broke his heart. He probably was doing this for John and nothing more. Though the way he touched her earlier while being tickled...Austin was confused and looked up when Randy walked out, plastering a smile on her face. "John should be out soon." She said, needing to look at something besides the tight white tank top he wore along with dark blue jeans that fit him like a second skin.

'I need a cigarette.' She thought and headed outside for one.

Figuring he knew what she was doing, he decided a nicotine fix wouldn't hurt. Especially since John simply would NOT shut up. 'Man, ain't she the greatest? Yo, you GOTS to tell me about her dresses'; Randy was getting a headache. John was awesome, but he had to learn to talk like a white person more often. When he got excited, he sounded like a child who was racially challenged.

"Mind if I join you?" He huskily asked from behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Not at all." Austin replied softly, taking a deep, long drag from her cigarette and held it in as her eyes drifted closed. Letting the nicotine work its magic before flicking ash away, the smoke flowed out of her mouth slowly. "I told him about you coming up to the room." She said, seeing him nod out of the corner of her eye, before taking another drag.

Damn he was absolutely gorgeous, what had she been thinking letting him go all those years ago? Simple. Austin wasn't ready to settle down like he was and followed her wind. Now she had a ring on her finger and a wedding she wasn't even sure if she wanted to be apart of anymore. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to be a bride.

Randy could read her body language, more than aware of the subtle shifts. The way she would change her posture as if trying to fend away unwanted thoughts, the defensive way her shoulders squared. He wondered what was going on behind those green eyes though, looking thoughtful as he puffed on his own cigarette, studying her intently.

"Having second thoughts?" He asked finally, knowing that was open to a lot of things.

"What?!" Austin exclaimed, immediately turning her defensive green eyes to Randy, swallowing hard when he just raised an eyebrow at her, that sexy expression crossing his features. She had to turn away and shook her head, laughing harshly. "There are no second thoughts about this. I'm marrying John because I WANT too. Seconds thoughts..."

She scoffed and took an even deeper and longer drag this time, not believing he just asked her that! She forgot how well Randy could read her and mentally cursed. Was she having second thoughts? Was all of this too fast for her? Austin didn't know.

"You've been with him three years, finally said you loved him after two, and are now marrying him; you're not so sure you want too anymore." Randy summarized, not bothering to wonder if it was because of him, knowing better than to ask. He shouldn't care. But that didn't mean he was about to let her shred his heart to pieces for a second time. "Don't hurt him, Austin." He cautioned gravely.

"I'm NOT having second thoughts about this Randy." She stated, scowling darkly, not believing John had told him something THAT personal. This son of a bitch before her was the reasoning behind her taking so long to say those three words because she was scared. She didn't want to get hurt and she wasn't going to hurt John. Her running was over with and Randy needed to mind his own business. Austin was pissed and rightfully so as she flicked her cigarette away, raking a hand through her hair. "And I didn't just run away from you." Her voice became quieter, eyes narrowing. "You gave me an ultimatum and I took the one I thought best; I don't regret it, Randy. I'm not the same person I was nine years ago, that's something you have to realize. I've changed drastically."

"God I would hope so. I don't think John could handle waking up alone with nothing, but a note saying 'I'm coming back' over and over again." Randy retorted flatly flicking ash off of his cigarette before inhaling on it again, blue eyes narrowing.

"Okay, I'm done." John said, coming out with a grin on his face. "Man, that girl in there is a floozy; she wouldn't stop hitting on me." He snorted, wrapping an arm around Austin's shoulder. "How laid up do you gotta be to hit on a guy who's getting married?"

"No idea honey." She replied with a smile and accepted his kiss, loving how honest he was with her. "Come on, you have your signing in an hour."

She guided him back to the car, Randy sliding in the backseat while she took the passenger and John was the driver, just like they did when they first arrived. The entire drive back was made in silence, Austin in her own thoughts. Granted, she knew her relationship with Randy was complicated; she rarely stayed by his side, or the night for that matter.

They were young and stupid though! She was only sixteen the same as him, what did he honestly expect from her? Not to mention she was captain of the cheerleading squad while he was in football. Austin lit another cigarette while John put on a rap CD, after asking her permission. She did not feel like hearing Rascal Flatts at the moment, too confused, not wanting to cry again.

Rap, he could handle this. Randy let the beat pound into his skull, though it didn't do anything to assuage the memories flooding over him. They had been high school sweethearts, then he had gone into the service that had been a fiasco...afterwards, he had been ready to settle down; ready to start a family with her. That hadn't been anything close to what Austin had wanted. Finally, he had given her a choice. She had made it and it wasn't him.

When they arrived at the hotel, Austin kissed John several times goodbye, telling him to have fun and all that jazz. He loved his fans and what he did for a living, there was no mistaking that. So that just left her and Randy, alone, for the first time since that night a week ago in the arena parking lot.

This was very awkward as Austin walked inside, him following suit. She took the back staircase, not really in the mood to wait for an elevator that was slower than a turtle. When they arrived in her and John's hotel room, Austin lit another cigarette and kicked her shoes off before sitting down on the bed, the only bed in the room...she was fucked in more ways than one.

"I know you didn't come up here just to help me pick out my wedding dress, Randy." She finally said knowingly, pulling the laptop out of her bag and turned it on, waiting for it to load. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh don't kid yourself honey, there's nothing to say. I did come up to help you with the wedding dress." He gathered she didn't have them with her; that would be too tempting for John to peek. Not to mention carting those through airport after airport would be a pain in the ass. So he sat down beside her on the bed, stretching his legs out in front of him, after kicking off his own shoes, taking the cigarette from her, puffed once and passed it back. "Show them to me."

Austin blinked when he did that, reminding her of when they were teenagers, sharing a cigarette together, sighing gently before turning her gaze back to the laptop. "Here we go." She murmured, setting it between them and took another drag of her cigarette before handing it to him so she could type, finally finding the links. "Okay here's the first one..." She clicked on it, the dress coming and waited for his reaction, gauging it. The second and third followed suit.

Randy studied all three dresses thoughtfully, surprised to find his heart was aching. He was helping the former love of his life pick out a wedding dress to wed another man. Clearing his throat, he let her go through the dresses, finally moving his hand to gently hover over hers, clicking back to the first one.

"This one is perfect." He said softly.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't pick out a wedding dress with the former love of her life. Austin felt the tears well up in her eyes and she had to stand up from the bed, lighting up another cigarette.

"I'll go with that one then." She quietly said, taking a long drag and blinked the tears away, not wanting them to fall. God help her, she didn't want to show Randy any weakness at the moment and looked at her ring. "I'll have to call David's Bridal and have them reserve it so I can go try it on tomorrow for my fitting." They were in Boston for two days, which was perfect. Today was John's fitting, tomorrow hers, and Austin felt sick to her stomach as she raked a hand through her hair.

Randy simply nodded, reaching down to pull out his own pack of smokes from his pocket, needing one so badly his hands were shaking. She was going to wear that dress when she married John. God, why did it bother him so much? He knew why. Because deep down inside he still loved her. He always had, even though it had hurt like hell when she left him.

"You'll look beautiful in it." He finally offered.

His politeness was killing her as Austin slowly walked back over, stopping him from taking a cigarette out, eyes locking with his. There were so many things she wanted to say to him; so much had happened in nine years, but all Austin could do was swallow hard and release his hand so he could light his own smoke. "I'm glad you're happy." She finally said after what seemed like hours of silence between them, clearing her throat awkwardly, her hand feeling like it was engulfed in flames. She would call David's Bridal after he left and let out the crying that was aching to flood. Austin felt sick because she was getting married and she wasn't sure if it was the right decision anymore.

He was happy alright. His wife had a hard time saying the words 'I love you' to him and he had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't being faithful to him. Not that he would ever tell Austin that, no. She didn't need to know his home life wasn't exactly roses and wine. Though when she had pulled her hand away, he stood up, that damn electricity coursing through his body again, and he knew she had felt it too. He crossed the space to her and pulled her into his arms, her body pressed against his. Not even caring about the consequences, Randy bent down to claim her lips.

Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck, kissing him like she hadn't been able to breathe in nine years, like he was the air she breathed. Austin was going to hell. Randy was married and she was engaged to be married in a few short months to his best friend! She didn't care about any of that though, the feeling of his hands running up and down her sides causing her body to ignite and melt against him.

Kissing him was like the final piece had finally sealed within her, knowing he completed her, and that broke Austin's heart. She couldn't hurt John like this and felt tears slide from the corners of her eyes, not able to pull away from Randy. Her head moved from side to side, opening her mouth for access when his tongue swiped across her lips, the turmoil and heartache rushing through her mixed with a rapidly beating heart, pulse and the amount of passion between them. It was more powerful than her and John's kisses, more demanding and full of fire.

He was going to burn in hell and he was going to burn with a smile on his face. This was his best friend's -John's- fiancée; they were going to be married in a few short months. Hell, Randy had a wife at home. Granted, she probably wasn't waiting on him, but the fact remained he still had a wife. However, for the life of him, he couldn't break this kiss. He was tasting Austin for the first time in nine years, feeling her delicious body pressing against him. He was a man dying of thirst and she was the water he desperately needed.

Her heart was thundering powerfully against her chest as the tears subsided, fingers running over his very short black hair, wondering why he kept it so short. She remembered his boyish cuts with the spikes in the front, not to mention she had nothing to hold onto. Austin moaned as Randy's hands slid down her back to her ass, cupping her cheeks and lifted her up as her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, not able to break the kiss.

John wouldn't be back for several more hours; god she was sick. She was hurting the man who worshipped her, but her and Randy had a very strong history. One that, if John knew anything about, he probably wouldn't have been fine with Randy coming up with her alone to look at wedding dresses. She needed air to breathe, but she couldn't pull away, Randy had always been an addiction to her that was worse than a cokehead with drugs. She loved how he could hold her up with ease and kept her grip on him, kissing him with so much passion, with every feeling she was experiencing at the moment.

This was getting out of hand. He knew he had to stop; he had to be the one to say no. They both were risking so much. Breaking John's heart, not to mention each others...But god help him, he couldn't. He simply could not. He craved her. Lord, did he need her. Just now he was realizing how much he had truly missed Austin, having foolishly believed he had buried her memory firmly in the past. The past had a funny way of repeating itself. His hold on her tightened, backing her into a wall to help brace her, and freeing his hands to explore her passion inflamed body.

John was the last thing on her mind, as bad as it may be, the only man before her was the true love of her life in Randy. She loved him, she never stopped, and she thought he was happy with his life. She thought he didn't want her, to touch or kiss her, but damned if she'd been wrong. Shoving everything to the back of her mind, Austin would deal with the consequences later. She ran her hands up his strong, chiseled chest, his tank top already off; feeling his lips leaving hers finally to travel down her cheek and neck, Austin let deep, throaty moans escape her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She couldn't speak or barely breathe, lifting her arms up when his hands pushed her tank top up and over her head, tossing the material behind him as he kissed her again. A smile formed on her lips as she cupped his face, their tongues dueling together, both wanting the upper hand, both needing to get some serious aggression and frustration out. Not to mention Austin knew Randy still loved her; he couldn't kiss her like this without feeling something.

She was fighting him for control of this interlude and Randy wasn't having it. Nine years had changed them both, it was almost like they would have to learn about each other all over again and he silently thanked his lucky stars that John would be stuck signing autographs for a few more hours. Randy was planning on exploiting this moment for all he could. Grunting, he turned and dropped her down onto the bed, moving so he was hovering over her, blue eyes dark with unveiled desire.

The look in his eyes sent her heart racing, every tendon of her body igniting in tiny flames that only added to the fire deep within her. She couldn't speak to him; green eyes now a dark forest green, telling him all he needed to know. He kissed her again, causing another moan to erupt from her as her hand snaked down to unsnap his jeans, shoving them down his long muscular legs, letting her body do the talking, her motions and actions. She wanted him; there was no doubt about that. She wanted him more than anything in the world, craving to feel him inside of her after nine long, grueling years.

Impatiently, Randy kicked aside his jeans and boxers, letting them fall to the floor. He let her eyes feast on him for a moment before ridding her of her own clothes, hesitating when he seen her nude for the first time in nearly a decade. The afternoon sunlight bathed her in a warm glow. He was almost afraid to touch her…almost.

The way the sun reflected off of his tanned, smooth body caused her eyes to darken even more, the laptop on the floor now thanks to Randy setting it aside. Austin slowly backed up on the bed with him crawling towards her, tears forming in her eyes. "I missed you." She said barely above a whisper, voice cracking and pulled him on top of her as their lips met again. Thighs parting for him instantly, Austin hissed out when he brushed against her.

Whatever happened after this, Austin would suffer through, but at least she'd have this one memorable afternoon with Randy. She slid her ring off of her finger while he kissed her, setting it on the nightstand, not wanting it on while he made love to her. It was like they were seventeen again and taking each other's innocence in the back of his truck under the stars. Austin let that memory sweep her away as Randy wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him hungrily.

Randy brushed the head of his throbbing cock up and down her wet slit, preparing to enter her when his cell phone went off. He had assigned different ringers for every contact, groaning. The reminder of John was enough to deflate him, pushing away from her with a disgusted grunt.

"Hello?"

"Everything going alright? I got Austin's voicemail."

Randy glanced at her, seeing she was confused and sexually frustrated, much like him. Good, he wasn't the only one suffering, though John would very likely reap the benefits of this. "Yeah, she's right here, we were browsing through the dresses."

John.

Austin's mind cleared instantly of the passion haze and looked down at herself, her eyes widening and looked at her left hand. She snatched the ring and slid it on her finger before hopping up from the bed, tears in her eyes. What the HELL had she been THINKING nearly sleeping with Randy?! Austin was trembling as she yanked her clothes from the floor, seeing Randy was trying to dissuade John of what the dress looked like. Randy had to leave, NOW, before something else happened…like screwing each other's brains out.

Randy was more than aware she was having a breakdown, watching as she rushed around trying to dress, sitting back down on the bed calmly. He didn't care that he was naked. They weren't going to have sex that was obvious. Considering, only a moment ago, he had been ready to screw her into the mattress, being shy just seemed stupid. He lit up a cigarette, trying to sound amused as he talked with his completely unaware best friend.

"Nope, sorry, can't tell you." Randy chuckled, taking a drag.

Austin stopped and just dropped her head, walking over to sit on the bed and lit a cigarette up before snatching the phone from Randy. "You're not finding out about the dress, Johnny." She was shaking a little, but for the moment she was calm as a cucumber. "You'll find out on our wedding day." She nodded, flicking ash in the ashtray Randy handed her, lips very swollen and her hair was tousled, hanging all around her shoulders and back, bunched somewhat on top of her head. "I'll see you in a few hours. I love you too." She felt pained when she said that and hung up, snapping the cell phone shut, just staring straight ahead, wearing a bra with a pair of black cotton shorts.

What the hell just happened?

Knowing she was probably having one hell of a guilt trip, Randy didn't say anything. Other than hurting John, he didn't feel TOO bad. Well, he was mildly concerned what his wife would do if she ever found out he had about fucked his ex, but...She wasn't GOING to find out. He stubbed out his cigarette and got up, beginning to dress, his back to her, muscles flexing with every movement.

"You going to tell John?" He demanded gruffly.

"No, are you going to tell your wife?" She countered softly, staring up at him and watched as he turned around to face her, tears glistening in her green eyes. She was trembling and it wasn't because she was scared of John finding out; her body was screaming at her in protest. When he asked if she regretted it, Austin could only shake her head, taking another drag of her cigarette. "I don't regret anything I do, Randy, or have you forgotten that part?"

"Interesting. You don't regret leaving me and you don't regret almost fucking me even though your fiancé is my best friend." Randy mused, shrugging as he pulled on his t-shirt. His eyes narrowed, bending over her. He plucked the cigarette from her and took a long drag off of it, blowing the smoke away before passing it back, mystic eyes never leaving hers.

Austin stared back into them, the longing evident in hers, swallowing hard and felt him brush his lips against hers. Her eyes slowly closed before feeling him pull back. Why was he TORMENTING her like this?! "I left you because you gave me a damn ultimatum. We were twenty years old, Randy..." She sighed heavily, knowing no matter what she said, what she did, nothing rectified what almost happened between them. "I don't know what you want from me. You're married with a wife, with the life you wanted..." Austin couldn't even look at the ring on her finger, knowing it didn't belong there and she didn't deserve it, taking another drag of her cigarette before handing it over to him. "I'm sorry; I don't know what else to say."

"You could say you enjoyed what WOULD have happened between us if John hadn't called." Randy said evenly, watching her face intently. When she just looked at him, he shrugged, going for his shoes. "Forget it Austin, you always were good at it." He said, sounding tired as he headed for the door, shoes in hand. "Catch you later."

"Damn it Randy!" She practically shouted at him, stopping him from going out the door, and stood up from the bed as their eyes locked again. "I enjoyed what happened and I want to kill John for interrupting us. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Tears spilled down her cheeks as she walked away from him and felt his hand wrap around her arm, pressing her body against his, those eyes causing her insides to melt all over again. "Why did you kiss me?" She managed to choke out; trembling against him from how much raw desire and emotion was coursing through her.

"Because I wanted too." It was a simple enough answer and, for the most part, true.

A second later, he was kissing her again, pouring nine years worth of pain, sorrow, agonizing heartache and love into it. All of the emotions stemming from her. When she was breathless, he let go, watching her reel away, blue eyes filled with the emotions he had just avalanched her with. He shook his head and walked out.

Austin dropped to her knees as the tears poured down her face, wrapping her arms around herself, watching him walk out the door away from her. "Damn it." She choked out, not able to move from that spot, staying hunched over for an hour straight.

Finally, she pulled herself up from the floor and sat on the bed, raking hands through her hair, and took the pillow he was leaning against, inhaling it. God he smelled so good. Austin felt her heart shatter in her chest as she tossed the pillow back on the bed and went to take a shower; As much as she didn't want too, Austin did not want to smell like another man around her unsuspected fiancé.

Randy hit the shower as soon as he was safe in his hotel room, not bothering with the cold water. He just gripped his painfully throbbing erection and pumped his hand furiously, his mind providing him with ample imagery. Austin's nude body swam to the forefront of his mind; the taste and feel of her lips, he was finished.

~!~

"Honey, I'm hooommmeee!"

Austin smiled back at him, typing on her laptop, wearing her jeans and white tank top, hair up the way it was when he left her a few hours later. They had to go to the arena, though Austin had other plans. "Would you mind if I stayed at the hotel tonight honey? I have so much work to get done for this wedding and my fitting appointment is early in the morning." She explained, staring back into his blue eyes, the sparkling diamond ring on her finger where it was supposed to be, even though Austin felt sick seeing the happiness pour forth from John. "I promise I won't do it often, but I can work from here and your schedule will be completed when you get back tonight."

John studied her thoughtfully, moving to sit down beside her on the bed, taking her hand in his and raised it to his mouth, brushing his lips against her knuckles. "That's fine, baby. I know all this traveling has got to be rough on you." He said softly, knowing she probably needed some downtime anyway, not used to this hectic lifestyle. Hell, it was hard on anyone, but it took a long time to get used to it. "I love you, Austin."

"I love you too, John." She did; she truly did love John, but Randy held a piece of her that was bigger than the entire universe. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, rubbing his nose, and smiled when he reluctantly pulled his hand away from hers. "Tomorrow, plan on doing something else because you're NOT coming with me for my fitting." Austin stated, voice stern and smirked when John just saluted with her with a grin, causing her to laugh. "Go on, you have a match tonight and I have work to do." She accepted his kiss before he got ready.

"Bossy wench." John teased, wondering what his mother would say if he dropped in to visit her unexpectedly. She'd probably have a heart attack, or co-cock him with her giant rolling pin. That thought amused him. He finally grabbed his duffel bag, glancing at Austin and sighed, already missing her. Damn, he was getting sappy. Smiling, he walked over to kiss his beautiful fiancée on the top of her head. "I'll see you tonight, gorgeous." He murmured tenderly.

"I'll be here." She grinned back at him and leaned up as their lips connected in another soft kiss, her hand caressing his face and watched as he walked out of the hotel room, having kept the tears in.

As soon as she heard the click of the door, Austin immediately let them flow down her face freely, shaking her head back and forth, and drew her knees up. She was horrible! Simply the worst human being on the face of the planet. Austin was fine up until she seen Randy again; now he was all she could think about. She wanted him to take her far away from here, so they could be together, but knew that would never happen. He was messing with her to get revenge on what happened nine years ago. Sniffling, Austin wiped her tears away and just stared out the window as the rain poured in gallons from the sky.

~!~

"Where's your woman?"

"She needed a night in; she has her dress fitting in the morning." John said, falling into step beside his friend, walking towards the exit. "So...going to tell me about her dress?"

"No, but I could tell you about what'll be underneath it."

Poor John assumed Randy meant garter, looking like a boy at Christmas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The following morning, Austin was up, wearing blue denim Capri's with a red halter top, red hair up in a bunch of spiral curls, clear gloss on her lips and blue eyeliner. She had her purse in hand, walking down the hallway of the hotel, and headed for the back staircase. John was already at Carol's, having called her the previous night from the hotel, and told him to have fun. She was alone, but managed to get her work done, along with more of the wedding preparations. Austin pulled out a cigarette, ready to light one up, knowing she would need it after this day was over with.

Randy was waiting by her rental car, wearing blue jeans and a form fitting gray t-shirt with designs covering it, a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. He was smoking when she came out, watching as she hesitated, and flashed a smile. "John thought you should have some company." He said with a casual shrug, knowing John hadn't mentioned it to her, and was also hoping Randy would scout for him.

Poor fool.

To say Austin was hesitant was an understatement as she pulled the lighter from her purse, lighting up her own smoke, shaking her head almost in disbelief. "You want to actually go with me to try on my wedding dress?" She asked, walking over to him, raising a slow eyebrow when he shrugged nonchalantly again. Did he even care about anything anymore? "Suit yourself, hop in." She was already sliding in the driver's seat and buckling up, holding the cigarette out the window while turning her Rascal Flatts CD on.

Randy had come prepared this time and pulled out his MP3 player from his pocket, sliding in his headphones and cranked it up, sighing in relief. She was out to destroy him with sappy country music, no chance in hell. He had damn near told John to go fuck himself when the man called and asked Randy to tag along with Austin. On second thought, he was more interested in exploring this chemistry they still had between them.

What the hell was Randy up to? Austin still couldn't get the feel of his lips off of hers as she took another drag of her cigarette, flicking ash out the window, deciding she wasn't going to let it bother her. What happened between them was just a relapse in judgment...that was a load of horseshit and Austin knew it.

It was a blatant notion she still had feelings for Randy, she still loved him, and somewhere down deep she knew he reciprocated those feelings. There was nothing she could do though as she turned on 'Where You Are', cranking it and pulled out of the parking space, sunglasses on top of her head as the red locks framed her face and flowed down her back in waves. This probably wasn't the best music to listen too, but Austin was having withdrawals and it helped relax her even more.

He had no idea what the hell she was listening too and, honestly, he didn't want to know. Simply because it was probably another one of those sad country songs that tore at the heart strings and dredged up memories he wasn't keen on reliving, or feelings for that matter. Unless it was...no, bad thoughts. Randy needed a cigarette suddenly, lighting one.

When they pulled into David's Bridal and the ignition cut, Austin looked over at Randy, still not believing he was here with her. She looked in her purse, flicking her second cigarette out the window after finishing it and slid out of the car, closing it behind her. Her eyes looked up at the building and Austin could feel the butterflies erupting within her, taking a shaky breath before putting one foot in front of the other, walking toward the entrance. She felt Randy right behind her and could smell his intoxicating scent, making her drunk with it, and took another deep breath as the lady walked up to them.

"Hello, I have an appointment for a dress fitting. I'm Austin Talverson."

"Ah yes, hello Ms. Talverson, my name is Cynthia. And is this the lucky groom?"

"No." She immediately answered, clearing her throat. "He's the Best Man."

She nodded, giving Randy a once over appreciatively, before directing them both toward the fitting rooms.

Why was he surprised that this woman had just assumed he was the groom? Oh yeah, because he was the one here with Austin, not John. And he definitely hadn't missed the once over, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So what dress did we decide on again?" He asked needing to get over the sudden tense feeling he was currently having.

"It's very gorgeous." Cynthia stated with a smile as she sifted through the dresses, finally nodding and pulled it off the rack, pulling the plastic covering from it. "Is this the one?"

Austin nodded, her breath stolen by how truly beautiful the dress was, a smile spreading on her lips. The dress was satin side draped A-line with a beaded lace bodice and tiered lace trim skirt. It was strapless and had a small train behind it.

"Very well, I'll leave it here. Please let me know if there's anything else I can help you with." She walked away to go assist other customers.

Austin took the dress, being very delicate with it, and went into one of the fitting rooms.

"Or, you know, you could just ask me for help." Randy said, leaning against the wall space between fitting rooms, peering over his shoulder and sighed. Why the hell was he here? He was in a bridal shop while his ex-girlfriend tried on a wedding gown to marry his best friend. The universe was out to get him, to destroy him. "Damn it..."

Austin was glad it zipped up the back and low enough to where she could reach, not believing how snug it was, knowing it wasn't going anywhere, which was a good thing. She stared in the mirror and smoothed the material out; knowing Randy was waiting for her, blue painted fingernails contrasting with the white gown. Taking a deep breath, Austin turned and walked out of the room, seeing Randy was waiting for her and stopped in front of him.

So much emotion was in her eyes; some of it good, some of it bad. She walked past him and stepped on the platform, turning from side to side, truly falling in love with the dress. It was perfect, Randy had been right.

Randy could only stare at her, his mouth slightly open, his eyes nearly ready to pop out of his skull. "You look beautiful." He said in a hushed whisper. A small, vindictive part of him really was wishing he had picked the least gorgeous of the dresses, not wanting to see her marry anyone, but HIM in this gown. Hell, he really didn't want to see her married, period.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking at him through the reflection in the mirror, pressing a hand to her stomach.

Austin blinked as huge tears slid down her cheeks and she had to turn away, stepping off of the platform, wiping them away angrily. Why was she so upset? Why was she feeling sick to her stomach, like this was the wrong thing to do? The guilt was eating her alive from what happened with her and Randy...Austin suddenly couldn't breathe and ran back into the fitting room as fast the dress would allow her, needing to have this dress off.

Randy caught the door before she could close it, careful not to mar the dress in any way, and pinned Austin to the wall. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly, resting his hands on her bare shoulders, feeling like his palms were on fire just from touching her. The good kind of fire, depending on how he viewed it. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes I do." There wasn't hesitation in her voice when she answered him, staring into his mystic blue eyes, and felt more tears fall down her cheeks. "Randy please..."

Her shoulders were on fire by his touch and she was feeling even hotter in this dress, green eyes never leaving his. Randy stepped forward, his body pressing against hers, the door shutting behind them and her breathing was suddenly ragged. Not thinking about it, Austin cupped his face in her hands and softly kissed his lips, heart pounding furiously in her chest, shoving the guilt away. Knowing this was wrong, Austin felt him respond as his hands splayed on her sides, searing them even through the thick material of the wedding gown.

This was wrong; this was so very wrong. Randy was about to make love to a woman who no longer belonged to him, in her wedding dress of all things. "God I want you..." He confessed, as if she didn't already know, his jeans not hiding anything. Though her dress probably was too thick for her to feel the evidence of his arousal.

It wasn't thick enough because Austin could feel how hard he was and pressed her forehead against his, green eyes darkened with inner desire and passion. Her pink tongue snaked out to wet her dry, swollen lips and caressed his face tenderly with her hand. "What's happening to me? To you? You're married, I'm engaged to John...I'm getting married..." Tears streamed down her face and Austin kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing against his hard body. "I want you too, Randy..." Austin confessed in a murmur against his lips.

"Is everything alright in there?"

Randy didn't like that woman so much anymore. "Let's go somewhere." He whispered, ignoring the saleswoman, mystic blue eyes piercing Austin's beautiful green orbs. "Please?" He bent down to nuzzle her neck, not caring if they were walked in on.

John would be gone for the entire day and night, his mom refusing to let him leave until he spent at least one full night with his family, so Austin was free. "Everything's fine, thanks." She called out to the saleswoman, running her hand up his neck to his short hair, eyes drifting shut. She couldn't say no to Randy, even if a ring was on her finger as well as his own, pulling back as their eyes locked again. "I'll go anywhere with you." She whispered, kissing him again softly, and shivered when he nuzzled her neck again. "I have to get out of this thing first and then we can leave." She was keeping her voice quiet so nobody else overheard them.

Nodding, he stepped out of the dressing room, smiling at the woman. "She got stuck in the dress." He explained smoothly. "Maybe you could help her?"

"Oh...of course. She too top heavy?"

"Not at all." Randy had to get out of there before he died laughing. No, Austin was perfect, but she was about to be annoyed.

"I can get it, thanks." Austin practically shoved the lady out of the room, hearing her huff and smirked, sliding out of the dress, lips still slightly swollen. She put gloss on to hide it and walked out, ten minutes later, the dress draped over her arm as she walked past Randy to the counter. "Just letting you know your saleswoman is really pushy." She flashed a smile, paying for the dress and promised to pick it up a few weeks before the wedding, feeling Randy behind her. After purchasing it, Austin walked out and immediately lit a cigarette up, letting the nicotine calm her down.

As soon as they were outside, Randy did two things. He lit up a cigarette and he also grabbed a handful of Austin's ass, unable to resist. She really shouldn't be wearing jeans in front of him; it was just too tempting.

"Sorry." He rumbled when she squealed, arching an eyebrow at the look she shot him, grinning, smoke rolling from his mouth and nostrils. "My bad?"

"Not in front of people." She hissed, not amused though the desire was still coursing through her green eyes, taking a long drag before sliding in the driver's seat.

She needed a distraction, something, anything. Did she go somewhere with Randy and allow him to put her fire out or take second best with John? God that sounded so wrong! She was a horrible person; she was hurting John for her own selfish reasons and so was Randy! Austin couldn't help it though...she wanted Randy more than any other man on the planet and knew he wanted her just as badly.

Not in front of people. Was she worried about getting caught? Maybe destroying her reputation or hurting John? Randy had a theory about people who cheated. They didn't honestly care about or love their other half. While he cared about Sam, obviously he doubted whether he loved her and had been doing that since her hesitant 'I love you' the other week. He nearly jumped when her cell phone rang.

Austin jumped as well, her eyes widening, sighing when she seen it was John as she flipped it open and put it to her ear. "Hey sweetie." She flicked ash out the window, nodding. "Yes I got it. Paid for and everything." She was looking over at Randy longingly, but the tears that stung her eyes wasn't missed as she looked away, nodding as John talked to her. "Uh huh. I know I love you too." Her heart was pounding in her chest furiously, taking a shaky drag of her cigarette, surprised by how calm her tone was. "Okay sweetie, have fun and send everyone my love. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up and threw her phone harshly in her purse, pressing her forehead against the steering wheel. "I can't do this..." She whispered painfully. "I can't hurt him..."

Of course not and neither could he. Not now anyway, not after she had just sat there and told John she loved him. Randy swallowed hard, nodding, and turned his own head to look out the window. Out of all the men in the world to marry, why in the hell did it have to be John? There was simply too much irony, too much coincidence in all of this.

"Let's go, Aus." He said finally, his tone gruff.

Nodding, Austin took a deep breath and put the car in reverse, pulling out of there and headed back to the hotel. She blinked tears away, keeping her vision clear, not wanting Randy to know how much that kiss, his touch, affected her. How could she marry someone she was nearly cheating on? She didn't consider kissing and touching cheating, only sex. Randy wanted to go somewhere with her, to release this frustration, but for the life of her she couldn't. She just couldn't hurt John like this and knew she would probably die from guilt alone. Why did Randy have to come back into her life and screw everything up?

'DAMN IT!' Her mind screamed at her as she gripped the steering wheel, stopping at a red light.

"I'll walk." Randy muttered, sliding out of the car.

Ignoring the horns blaring at him, he cut through traffic until he reached the sidewalk, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. Why did SHE have to come back in his life and screw everything up? Seriously? His career was going good, he had been moderately happy with his wife and home life, he and John could hang out without Randy wanting to bash his skull in.

Now, all of that changed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The rest of the ride back to the hotel was made in silence, no music playing, tears streaming down her cheeks. Austin pulled into the hotel parking lot and wiped the tears away, knowing she had nobody to blame but herself. Sighing heavily, Austin slid out of the car and shut the door, pulling her purse over her shoulder, wrapping her arms around herself. She had to keep her distance from Randy until after the wedding. Austin couldn't back out of this, no matter how many doubts she was having. She loved John and Randy was married, unavailable. John was, though she was contemplating telling him about her and Randy's past.

Randy wandered the city, not caring if he got lost or about the time. Not like he was really working tonight, now was it? All he could do was replay his and Austin's history in his mind, how they had gotten together; their time apart, then the end...And now, after nine years, she was back in his life. And so was the love he had thought had died. So much for love. Groaning, he looked up, finally taking inventory of his surroundings and sighed.

Deciding to take the edge off and cool her body down from the heated kisses she shared with Randy, Austin changed into her black and gold bikini, wrapping a towel around her waist, and pinned her hair up before going downstairs to the pool area. She left her cell phone up in the room, not wanting to be disturbed, and sighed when she saw there was a hot tub along with a pool. She would go in the hot tub later, after she was cooled off, glad nobody else was in here and set her towel on one of the chairs near the hot tub. Walking over to the deep end, Austin closed her eyes and dived in, proceeding to do laps and let the cool water rush over her, shoving Randy in the back recesses of her mind.

Randy had somehow wandered his ass right back to the hotel, taking the back way to his room, figuring even more walking wasn't really going to hurt. Then he froze, passing by the pool room and stepped back, peering through the window cut in the door. He groaned, watching as Austin swam.

"I'm going to burn in hell for this." He muttered, pushing open the door quietly, and stepped in.

Her arms sliced through the water, keeping her eyes closed, just envisioning nothing except what she was doing. It was calming and cooling her down, her entire body drenched and the bikini clung to her like a second skin. John, Randy, the wedding, everything was temporarily put on hold as she moved, the beat of her heart thudding lightly against the water. She did a few more laps before finally swimming over to the edge and pulled herself out of the pool, sighing in contentment. Her ring was off, not wanting it to slip off during her lap session, currently up in the hotel room. Reaching back, Austin took the clip out of her hair, letting it fall in wet waves down her back and shoulders, fluffing it with her fingers before taking her towel, patting her face dry.

The suddenly tightening sensation in his jeans told Randy his erection had just reached a dangerous point and was about to lose circulation. He could only watch her, watch as she pulled her toned and trimmed body from the pool. Watch as she shook her hair out. Watch the water running down her body...He was burning alright, more than ready to either dive into that pool for a cool down or take her right here, right now.

"Fuck it." He crossed the room to her in a few easy strides and turned Austin so he was staring down at her, blue eyes burning with desire and a few other things, bending down to kiss her passionately.

The fire within her instantly erupted again, his lips against hers feeling like heaven as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his own pressing her against him. What was he doing here? She left him to walk, how did he know she'd be in here? Why was it everywhere she turned he was there, tormenting her with his hot kisses, forcing her into submission? Austin didn't understand it and moaned in his mouth; nails running lightly against the back of his head as he didn't have enough hair for her to grab onto. No matter what, Austin loved him and, just by the way he couldn't keep away or stop kissing her, he loved her too. That just made her heart both ache and fill with anguish and love.

Was it love or lust?

Randy had learned a long time ago not to equate the two together. There could always be sex without love and he was wondering which of it he felt for her, maybe both. He didn't know nor want to figure it out either, knowing that would only lead to even more heartbreak. Something always interrupted them, each and every time. He was taking advantage of the moment, strong hands roaming her bikini clad body, igniting her with the same fire that had burned within since seeing her again.

His hands were like liquid fire singing her skin, nails running from his head down his chest and upper back, moaning even louder. He was kissing her like he hadn't seen her in years; like it was the last time, like he wouldn't breathe without her lips against his...she felt the same way. This was wrong, but how could something so exquisite and wonderful feel so wrong? Their tongues entwined together, tasting each other as she ran her hands up and down his shirt covered chest, which was now soaked through from her wet body. God she wanted him, craved him, a yearning she never felt before and knew she couldn't push him away.

While kissing her, Randy opened his eyes, taking in what he could of the room; he spotted an open archway with a sign indicating it was a changing room. Not breaking the kiss, he lifted Austin up, feeling her legs wrapping around his waist and carried into the empty side room, pinning her to the wall. Unless she stopped him, he was going to have her this time.

"Randy, wait..." She whispered against his lips, pulling back enough to breathe, chest rising and falling rapidly.

They were in a changing room of all places and someone was bound to walk in. They couldn't get caught. Austin moaned when he kissed her again, this time even more passionately than the first, forcing her to submit to him and ran her hand up his shirt. Nails grazing flesh, Austin loved the feel of his abs against her touch. Just as Randy was about to untie her top, his cell phone went off, causing the kiss to break.

She seen Randy curse and felt her feet lower to the ground, the passion haze in her mind lifting. She heard the name 'Sammy' come out of his mouth and immediately walked away, the cold harsh reality crashing over her like a tidal wave. While Randy was on the phone with his wife, Austin made a fast retreat, grabbing her things and headed back to her room, tears filling her eyes.

Randy could only give automatic answers to his wife while his mind gradually took back over, the blood once more returning to the rest of his body. Damn it, he was being teased with Austin; it was becoming a look, don't touch deal. Every time he got close, something or someone interrupted. Maybe this was purgatory.

"You're coming when?" He asked, interrupting her, inwardly cursing.

"In a few days." Samantha answered promptly, nodding at her flavor of the day as he walked over to press a kiss to her lips, pulling the phone away so Randy couldn't hear, a smile adorning her lips. "I think it's time we start acting like a husband and wife, don't you?" Her voice dropped to a seductive tone, licking her lips. "I need you Randy and I have a feeling you need me. I'll be there on Tuesday. Unless you don't want me on the road with you?"

"Oh no, of course I do honey." Randy said quickly, wondering if she was serious. What better way to get Austin out of his mind then his beautiful wife joining him on the road? He groaned softly at the tone her voice had taken, that did nothing to help his current issues. "I need you alright, Sammy." He murmured huskily, glad Austin had left; she probably wouldn't like hearing this. Not that she should care.

When Randy said he loved her, Samantha just said ditto and hung up, saying she couldn't wait to see him on Tuesday, which was four days away.

Austin arrived at her room and slammed the door shut, her back pressed against it as the tears flowed down her cheeks, dropping her to her knees. Her heart was pounding a furious tattoo in her chest and Austin wasn't sure how much more she could take. John wasn't here to satisfy her burning and she needed him right now!

"Damn it!" She whispered in-between sobs, pulling herself up on shaky legs, and threw her things to the side before going to take an ice cold shower. She wanted to be chilled, her lips still burning from Randy's kiss.

Randy somehow made it to his hotel room without dying, wondering if a person could die from lack of sex, sort of like being dehydrated. Sighing, he kicked the door shut behind him, peeling off his shirt and tossed it on top of his duffel bag. Four days. Four days and he could screw his wife's brains out. Providing he didn't totally lose it and snatch Austin up first.

~!~

Austin ran outside the following day and jumped into John's waiting arms, wrapping her own around his neck as their lips met in an explosive kiss, feeling him hold her close to him. "God I missed you." She whispered against his lips, staring back into his blue eyes, wearing blue jeans with a Cena t-shirt, green eyes sparkling back at him.

Austin decided what's been happening between her and Randy would pass, especially now that his wife was coming on the road. That was good. She could get back to being the faithful fiancée, even though she hadn't cheated on him technically.

John had been expecting her to be happy to see him, but not this damn happy. "Sheesh baby, I was only gone for one night." He teased, pressing his forehead to hers for a moment before gently holding her back at arm's length, taking in her outfit. "I love the clothes." He laughed, pulling her back to him for a hug. "I missed you too, Austin." He whispered in her ear.

Tears swelled in her eyes as Austin blinked them away, slowly being lowered to her feet, and laced her fingers with his as he kissed her lips softly. "How's your mom doing?" She asked as they walked back inside the hotel, wanting to hear all about his stay with Carol, bypassing Randy on the way to the elevator.

Her eyes were only for John as she leaned her head against his arm, laughing at something he said about throwing his shoe at his brothers. Whenever John got mad about something, he would throw his shoe at them. It was hilarious to witness, though he'd never thrown his shoe at her. He knew better.

He knew better was right; he had to sleep with Austin and didn't much like the idea of one day waking up to find his balls had been cut off and then mixed with his breakfast. "So...what'd you do?" He asked when he was done talking, staring down at her. He was glad he'd seen his family, but wished she could have gone with him. "You and Rando have fun? Or did you threaten him with bodily harm if he spills to me about the dress?"

"It was fun, but not as much fun as I'd have with you." She replied, lying through her teeth, and smiled when he kissed her softly. "And yes, I did threaten him bodily harm if he told you about the dress."

That was another lie.

They would never stop now and Austin felt horrible. She felt like her world was caving in around her and nothing would stop it from happening. What if she did tell him about her and Randy knowing each other? Would that change anything? Austin wasn't going to find out, not about to take that risk, too selfish to find out the truth. She would marry him and then everything would be fine. Austin was sure of it as they arrived in their hotel room. Samantha would soon be on the road with Randy and life could go back to normal between her and John.

John had noticed something was amiss with his fiancée, not always as dumb as he came off, and contemplated asking her about it. Something told him Austin would just blow it off and sighed softly, wondering if she was having pre-wedding jitters, even though they had a few months to go. "I love you." He said quietly, turning to stare down at her.

"I love you too." She replied without hesitation and felt John pull her into his arms, passionately kissing her, knowing he missed her while he was away.

Austin wasn't in the mood, but she had no choice in the matter, allowing him to guide her down on the bed. In the three years they'd been together, Austin always wanted to have sex, make love, fuck, whatever they called it at the time. It varied as John slowly undressed her, knowing he was going to take his time to enjoy her. Austin enjoyed it, immensely, but all she could think about was Randy and kept the tears at bay until they were finished, putting everything she had into this bout with John. She had to keep him in the dark, not wanting to hurt him.

John had to wonder where all that came from then grinned. "You DID miss me, didn't you?" He teased, body coated in sweat, laying down on his back, reaching for her, blue eyes sparkling at her. "Damn baby, if that's how it's going to be; maybe I should go away more often?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, completely unaware anything was wrong.

Austin giggled back at him through raspy breaths, running her finger down his cheek and kissed him softly, lingeringly. At least the burning within her body, that Randy forced her to feel over the past few days without John, was gone and she was content for the most part. "We haven't made love in three days, it was overdue."

She smiled when he pulled her on top of him, head resting on his chest, and felt him kiss the top of her head while her eyes closed. How could she make love with her fiancé while thinking of another man? The thought repulsed her and Austin was thinking about going back to Atlanta until after the wedding was finalized, wondering if working for the WWE was really worth this.

John smiled, nodding his agreement about the love making being overdue, kissing the side of her head lingeringly. "We'll have to make sure that never happens again." He promised, wrapping his arms around her tightly, making a low, contented noise from deep within his chest. "I'm so happy, Aus." He murmured. "I have to be the luckiest guy, finding you..."

"No, I'm the lucky one, John." She whispered softly, lacing their fingers together and rested them over her heart, a few silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

Austin wasn't good enough for him and she knew it.

She was a whore; a filthy, dirty whore who apparently took pleasure in destroying lives. First Randy and now John, who she was trying like hell not to hurt. He was happy with her and she was laying there wishing it was another man holding her. After John fell asleep, Austin extracted herself from his arms and went to take a shower. She could cry her heart out in there because her tears would wash away with the water.

John didn't even feel her go, though he did roll over and drape an arm over her side of the bed, frowning in his sleep. He pulled her pillow to him, burying his face in it, and inhaled her scent. "Austin..." He murmured, a happy, dreamy smile spreading across his face. She was there, even in his dreams; he couldn't get his beautiful fiancée out of his head.

Honestly, he didn't want too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After her shower, Austin decided to go for a walk while John slept, brushing her lips lightly against his and left him a note, pulling on a short sleeved shirt with blue jeans, needing to get some air and a cigarette. Her hair was wet and straight, hanging down her back. Slipping her flip flops on, Austin walked out of the room silently and walked down to the staircase, going out the back door and lit a cigarette up while she just walked around the hotel premises, needing to think.

Did she really want to get married? Was she ready for this commitment and was she only feeling the doubts because Randy was in her life? Austin was so confused and took a long drag, letting the nicotine work its way through her system, calming her down and keeping the tears at bay.

Randy watched her from his hotel balcony, a beer in his hand, cigarette in the other. His blue eyes never left her, watching as she paced the property, seeing the expression on her face when she passed underneath a light. Was she doubting her feelings for John? Just the way he was doubting everything else? Sighing, he flicked the half smoked cigarette over the railing and leaned against it, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, as if something snapped inside of her, Austin looked toward the street lights and immediately headed in that direction, feet pounding pavement. She didn't know where she was going or what she was doing, but one thing was for sure, she wasn't staying here. Tears streamed down her cheeks and flew behind her, vision blurred by the pain and misery flowing through her. The wedding was a mistake, a horrible mistake, and she had to breathe. She just had to get away, to be alone, to reflect and find out what she truly wanted.

"Oh shit..." Randy groaned, knowing damn well what she was going to do.

Sighing, he measured the distance between him and the ground. He was on the second floor. Muttering under his breath, he hopped the railing and slid across to the outside of the building, gripping the insteps and began climbing down. He was going to kick JOHN'S ass for this, not hers, because he didn't beat women. When his feet hit the ground, he took off running.

Even when she was out of breath, Austin kept running, heart pounding thunderously. She wasn't running away from John, she would be back; she just needed a moment where she wasn't thinking about the wedding, about John, about Randy. Mostly about Randy. This all surrounded him, every thought, every feeling, everything. Austin couldn't take it as she rounded a corner and kept going, chest constricting painfully since she hadn't run in awhile. It didn't matter. She just had to get away.

Randy was not built for long distance runs. He could sprint, somewhat. He was in awesome shape, but this running crap wasn't cool. So he jogged, keeping up with her thanks to his long legs. Though he also kept his distance. If she tried running off on John, he would make himself known. Maybe. Maybe it would be better for John if Austin was gone, then he'd never be hurt...Randy shook his head; it wasn't his call to make that decision.

Sniffling, Austin slowed to a walk a few minutes later, wiping her tears away and wrapped her arms around herself. What was she going to do? Did she cancel the wedding or just leave John like she did Randy? Austin didn't know what to do. Everything was so messed up and she was more confused than ever, something she hated feeling. The ring on her finger caused her anger to rise as she nearly ripped it off and stuffed it in the pocket of her jeans, not wanting to look at it right now while walking, while contemplating her future.

He hadn't missed that gesture, arching an eyebrow and just maintained his distance behind her, his footsteps falling softly and in time with hers. Was she doubting her love for John? Randy already knew she was. On some level, she was still in love with him, just like he was in love with her. His eyes narrowed when he heard catcalling from across the street, his head turning to the sounds.

Looking up from the sidewalk, she stopped and seen a park nearby, jogging across the street, knowing John would sleep for a few more hours. She kicked her flip flops off, not believing she actually sprinted on them and sat down on the swing, pumping her legs to go as high as she could, eyes closed. Her hair flowed back and forth with every movement, seeing the night was closing in around her, and honestly didn't care. For just a brief moment, her mind cleared, holding on tightly to the steel chains the swing was hooked too, more tears flowing down her cheeks.

He stood beneath a tree, hidden by the shadows, and just watched her. A beautiful woman wandering the streets at this time of night, she was just begging for trouble. Shaking his head, he leaned back into the trunk, feeling the coarseness through his shirt, eyes never leaving her. The way her hair streamed behind her, catching what little light there was. The tears glistening on her face whenever she swung into that tiny bit of light. It was both a beautiful and heartbreaking sight.

"Randy." She whispered as she slowed down and buried her face in her hands, the regret pouring forth from her, her entire body radiating sadness and heartache. "I'm not ready. I can't do this." Sniffling, Austin wiped her tears away and dug her feet in the sand, wondering what she was supposed to do. Postpone the wedding? What would her excuse be and would John understand her? She loved him, but god help her, Randy coming back into her life made her realize who she used to be, what she used to be and how much she'd hurt him. "Maybe I'm not meant to be with anyone. Maybe I'm meant to be alone forever." She whispered to herself, feeling broken and stood up from the swing, carrying her flip flops and went to the merry-go-round, not having done anything like this in years.

Oh, she had to know he was there; she was purposely trying to screw with him and shatter his heart. Randy almost got angry then realized that was just stupid. Austin didn't know he was there because she would have probably told him to hit the pavement by now. Sighing, he dropped down to the ground, drawing his knees up and watched her, wishing he'd brought his cigarettes.

After spinning the merry-go-round, which reminded her of what her life was like at the moment; Austin hopped on it. She dragged her pack of cigarettes out, lighting one up and went to the center, knowing it would go for a few minutes before she would have to start it up again with her feet. Her arms spread out as her head tilted back, just enjoying the night air engulfing her, cell phone shut off at the moment. She just wanted to be totally and completely alone, knowing she would have to have a talk with John when she returned back to the hotel. For now, Austin was enjoying this and let the smoke rise in the air that came from her lips, closing her eyes.

He should have stayed back at the hotel; Randy buried his face in his knees for a moment, having watched her light up that cigarette, obviously enjoying a nicotine fix. He needed a new addiction. Between smoking and Austin, he wasn't sure which one was going to kill him first. Finally, he leaned his head back against the tree trunk, watching her spinning and smiled slightly.

When she was dizzy, Austin jumped off of the merry-go-round and laughed softly as her back connected with the soft grass, flicking her cigarette away after taking one final drag, staring up at the midnight sky with a million stars glistening back at her. The dizziness was a temporary way to forget about everything that happened, especially Randy, though he was still lingering. What was it going to take to get rid of him? Her red hair was splayed all around her as Austin closed her eyes, sighing gently. She didn't move to put her ring back on, didn't move period, just laid there for what seemed like hours as the cool wind blew across her body, giving her the peace and tranquility she desperately searched for.

Randy watched her still, getting to his feet with a frown. When she just laid there, not moving, he began to worry. Did she faint again? Maybe fall asleep? Damn fool woman, falling asleep in a park, of all places, in a strange city. Grunting, he walked out from under the tree to her, halting when he towered over her, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of how she looked laying there.

Feeling someone else there, Austin slowly fluttered her eyes open to stare back into Randy's mystic blue orbs, swallowing hard, wondering what he was doing here. Did he follow her? His hand extended to her, taking it as he pulled her up gently from the ground, standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" She murmured searching his eyes for something she wasn't quite sure she was looking for.

She had to go home. She had to go back to Atlanta before she ended up doing something with Randy that both of them would regret later. It would kill John, but it would kill John more if he found out what all that had happened between her and Randy since coming on the road.

"I followed you." Randy admitted with a shrug, letting go of her hand and stepped back, giving her space. As hard as it was, he was going to keep things formal between them. She had a fiancé who loved her unconditionally and he, well...he had a wife who wanted to try to make things work between them. "I was worried you might be running off on John. He's a good man, Austin. And he...he loves you."

"Like I did you." She whispered, looking away from him, and felt the tears beginning to fall again. Austin knew John loved her, what the hell was he reminding her of this for? Oh that's right, his little wife was coming back on the road and he suddenly wanted nothing to do with her. Snorting, Austin wiped her tears away angrily and pulled the ring out of her pocket, sliding it back on her left ring finger, where it belonged for now. "I'm talking to John when I get back about going home." Her voice was low and quiet, raking a hand through her now damp hair. She was also thinking about postponing this wedding to think things through a little more, but Randy didn't need to know that.

"Because you're having second thoughts." Randy said evenly, knowing her better then she realized. "Because you're confused if you still love me or not and maybe if it wouldn't be better all the way around to run again." He was really needing a cigarette at this point, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm always going to love you, Austin. But it's time we BOTH moved on."

"Wow, thank you so fucking much for putting that into perspective for me, Randy. I feel so much better!" She shot back bitterly and lit another cigarette up, sighing when he took it from her after taking the first drag, knowing he needed one and shook her head. "Keep it." She whispered and walked away from him, heading out of the park, her flip flops back on.

She didn't want to be near him right now, his words cutting through her like a knife because they were true. She had to move on and Austin thought she had, but then Randy just had to come back in her life and turn it upside down. Now she didn't know what she wanted, knowing she couldn't have Randy. She'd given him up all those years ago and now she was paying for it. Karma was indeed a bitch.

Randy was done, absolutely, positively done. He couldn't keep chasing after a woman who had shattered his heart; fell in love -or something like it- with his best friend; and who also happened to be driving him out of his damn mind. He'd be lucky if he didn't call his wife by Austin's name the next time they had a tumble. He just dropped down onto the merry-go-round, propelling himself with his feet as he puffed on the cigarette.

~!~

Austin went home, after giving her resignation to the company, just needing time. She hadn't asked John to postpone the wedding, just coming up with an excuse that she couldn't handle the traveling. No, she couldn't handle seeing Randy, especially when Samantha came on the road and she met her. She was beautiful and Austin had played the part, getting along with the woman, even though what she really wanted to do was hammer her head repeatedly against a cinder block wall. Austin had been home a week and everything was slowly getting back to normal, getting calls on a daily basis from John, who was currently doing advertisements for his movie 12 Rounds and wrestling full-time. He had no time to come home to her, even though his home was in West Newbury while she resided in Atlanta.

~!~

Randy had a problem.

He had to deal with Paul still being a jerk; Cody and Ted's nagging about watching their asses all the time. He had to deal with John moping about; missing Austin. AND on top of all that, he had Samantha, who had sweetly insisted on staying on the road, even after Austin had gone. Austin, he actually missed her, not entirely sure why since now he didn't have to worry about sporting a constant erection or the desire to bash John's head in.

~!~

After a month straight of being off the road, John visiting three times, Austin finally started getting back into the swing of things, genuinely excited about marrying John. He was sweet, kind, gentle and treated her like a queen, something she knew she didn't deserve. She didn't deserve John, he deserved someone better, but at the same time, he was good for her.

Austin had shoved Randy in that little box in the back of her mind, knowing she would see him at the wedding rehearsal during the weekend when their wedding was taking place, but until then, she didn't have to see him. He was right; they had to move on, no matter if they loved each other or not. Randy loved her, but he was married, happily it seemed, to Samantha and she was genuinely happy for him, refusing to screw that up. She refused to screw this up with John too and busied herself with the wedding preparations.

~!~

"Big day coming up soon." John grunted, lifting weights, Randy spotting him. "Think she'll back out?"

"Why the hell would she do that?"

"I don't know...she seemed so weird for awhile, now she's not and it confuses the hell out of me."

Randy snorted, wondering how John would handle finding out the reason behind Austin's 'weirdness'. "She's probably just as nervous as you are, chill out."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The weekend arrived sooner than Austin would've liked as she stepped off of the plane in Boston, Massachusetts, knowing John was waiting for her at his mom's house. His parents were divorced, but John SR was still going to be there. Her parents would be flying in the next day and Austin was cool, calm and collected. Her hair was down, curled at the ends, the sparkle in her green eyes unmistakable, a new found hope restored within her.

Being away from Randy for the past few months had done wonders for her. She now had honey gold streaks throughout her red hair and it was layered. Her nails were done, clear with midnight blue tips. Her outfit consisted of black dress pants with a shimmery midnight blue top that had short sleeves that was sheer and had a V shaped neckline, black two inch pumps on her feet with a dressy black coat on, black shades on top of her head.

"Question, why am I here again?"

"Because you're my best friend and I think I need you around in case I lose my nerve, or my lunch." John was bouncing up and down eagerly, looking for Austin.

"You won't do either, and..." Randy trailed off, staring straight ahead.

Her heels clicked against the floor as Austin's smile lit up the airport, seeing two pair of blue eyes lock on her, and suddenly felt her stomach tighten. Why was Randy here to pick her up with John and where was his wife? It wasn't her business as John made a beeline for her, laughing as he spun her around and kissed her breathless, wrapping her arms tightly around him, returning the fire and passion equally.

"Mmm somebody missed me..." She coyly teased, winking as he set her down and smiled as he laced their fingers together, the gold in her hair making her even more radiant as it mixed with the red. It was fall and perfect for the wedding.

"I ALWAYS miss you." John corrected her with a grin, stepping back to admire her. "I love your hair, baby." He reached out to hesitantly touch a golden strand. "I really love it. You look beautiful, Aus. Doesn't my baby look beautiful, Rando?"

"Positively stunning."

"Why thank you." Austin's smile never faltered as her gaze turned to Randy, extending her hand to him, feeling those electric shocks shoot up her arm instantly. She hid it well though. "Nice to see you again Randy." She released his hand before kissing John again. "Come on, we have so much to do!" Austin was absolutely ecstatic about this wedding, wearing her ring proudly and leaned against John while he told her how much he missed and loved her. "Just think, in a few days, we'll be married and on our honeymoon. This means, no sex until then."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, Cena. We're not having sex until the honeymoon and I'll be staying in a hotel the night before the wedding."

Randy began laughing, slapping John on the back, the flabbergasted look on his friend's face amusing the hell out of him. "We'll give you the biggest bachelor party ever." He promised with a grin.

"You mean, we can't, I can't-"

"Nope, no getting your dick wet until the honeymoon."

Austin giggled when John began groaning and complaining, rolling her eyes as they walked out of the airport, John carrying her bags like a gentleman. She would be moving to West Newbury after the honeymoon, all of her things packed and ready to go. They just wanted to get the wedding out of the way first. Austin slid in the passenger seat and closed the door before buckling up, Randy getting in behind her while John was the driver, immediately grabbing her hand.

"We have too much to do to even think about sex anyway, sweetie." She reminded him and smirked when he grunted, giggling more.

"Dinner rehearsal, get together with my family, friends flying in...Oh my god Aus, we should have eloped." John groaned, shaking his head. It was hard to believe after everything they had done, all the hard work put into this wedding to make it perfect...that it was only a few days away and they weren't FINISHED. "I'm going to lose my mind."

"Too late..."

"I have to agree with Randy, you've already lost your mind." She laughed when he poked her, rolling down the window and inhaled the fresh air with a soft sigh, not feeling the craving for a cigarette like she normally would have. Randy still hadn't told John about them knowing each other, deciding it would go to the grave. It would be their dirty little secret and, surprisingly, Austin was fine with it. "It'll fly by before you know it." She promised and leaned over, kissing John's cheek before going back to staring out the window, the beautiful diamond ring sparkling on her left ring finger.

"And then we'll be married." John sighed, sounding deliriously happy as he looked at his bride-to-be, then in the rearview at Randy. "Screw you homie, I remember how you were when you got married. You were acting like a little bitch."

"I will so fuck you up, Cenana."

"AFTER my honeymoon if you please."

The tone of Randy's voice was something Austin didn't miss, but she didn't speak, just continued looking out the window. Her green eyes were outlined in blue eyeliner, clear gloss on her lips, looking like every family's dream come true. She couldn't wait to see the guys and Carol, also knowing Marc would be there. They were throwing her and John a huge dinner to welcome her into the family, a tradition in the Cena clan.

"Everything will be perfect." She stated with confidence, squeezing John's hand, and flashed him a heart stopping smile. "Keep your eyes on the road sweetie."

"Hey, don't forget to drop me off first." Randy said, leaning forward to tap John's shoulder.

"My mom loves him." John grinned, shooting Austin a look, then eyes back on the road, shrugging apologetically.

"I'm serious, John. She had me baking yesterday...BAKING."

"You're the one who said you liked cookies..."

"I didn't think she'd make me bake them." Randy placed a hand on Austin's shoulder. "Help!"

"You are the Best Man, Randy. You can't back out of this. If we have to suffer through it, so do you."

"The bride has spoken!"

Austin giggled when Randy muttered something about her being a lot of help, rolling her eyes, and patted his hand that was still on her shoulder. "It'll be okay. I'll make sure Carol doesn't make you bake anything. Though cooking is a whole different matter entirely." Austin had an evil smile on her face that made those green eyes flash wickedly.

John was laughing.

"I feel the love." Randy grumbled, scooting across the seat to smack John lightly upside his head. "Some best friend you are." It was more than odd being able to joke around with Austin like this, like they didn't have a complicated history between them.

"Yo, I'm freaking driving, annoy Aus."

"Oh thanks a lot, Johnny!" She groaned when Randy started poking her sides and messed with her hair, smacking his hands away. "Enough Orton, don't touch the hair." She ordered gravely, not wanting it to get messed up. Not to mention having her hair pulled turned her on quicker than being nibbled on the neck. Randy knew it too as John drove past the hotel Randy was staying at, hearing him groan and giggled, shaking her head while John put her Rascal Flatts CD in. "So you're really okay with our song being from them?" She grinned from ear to ear when he nodded.

"If you're happy, I'm happy. So long as some of MY music can be played at the reception."

"Yes, because I can see you both breaking a move to Ice-Ice Baby, or something by MC Hammer." Randy snorted, tugging on a strand of Austin's hair absentmindedly.

"Hey, we could. Will your dress be able to let you dance?"

Randy smirked.

He was going to get it if he didn't quit yanking on her hair, finally placing all of it over her shoulder, and nodded at John. "Should be able too, yeah." She smirked when John pleaded with her to tell him what the dress looked like, shaking her head. "Not happening honey. You need to just forget about it until the day of our wedding when I'm walking down the aisle on my father's arm toward you." She raked a hand through her hair and slapped Randy's hand away when he went to tug another strand.

"Sorry, habit." Randy rumbled softly, too low for John to hear, remembering how he used to do that all of the time. Just to get her revving enough to pounce his ass, a smirk spreading across his face. Then he realized just what it was he was thinking about and sat back, folding his hands in his lap.

"You SHOULD tell me, just so I don't break down and cry."

"If you break down and cry over that, I'm not marrying you." She threatened good-naturedly, batting her eyelashes when he glared at her, and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Austin looked in the rearview mirror at Randy, knowing he quit because he remembered how much her hair being yanked turned her on. This weekend was going to be harder to get through than she thought as John pulled up to Carol's house, causing her to inhale and exhale slowly. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought and slid out, knowing Samantha was probably inside.

Randy groaned, shooting John a nasty look. He liked Carol, really he did. But he didn't know how to politely tell her making cookies wasn't his deal. Now if she had asked him to grill or something, he'd of done it in a heartbeat. He just felt a tad weird, rolling out dough in her kitchen, especially when she put an apron on him to protect his 'designer' clothes.

After being hugged and greeted by everyone, the barbeque was on and John was playing football with his brothers and cousins, just having a great time. It was a Cena tradition and Carol asked Austin to go inside to grab some more soda. She obliged with a smile and walked inside, fanning herself and had changed into a blue denim jean skirt, going downstairs to the basement to grab some two liters. The more Austin hung around John's family, the more she felt welcome and that did her heart good.

Randy felt like an outsider looking in. He didn't have a place here. Granted, Carol was nice to him, but she had her family altogether and taking advantage. Everyone was nice actually, but it was just awkward. Especially with his ex-girlfriend, the woman he still loved, being here; preparing to get married in a few days. He was in hell.

"Randy, could you go in and check the cake for me?"

Nodding, he headed inside.

Austin walked up the same time he was walking in, balancing four two liters, two in each arm and sighed when she bumped into Randy, not seeing him as the bottles dropped, luckily not busting open. "Sorry about that." She murmured, bending down to grab them back up again and felt Randy's hand on hers, their eyes locking. Her heart began pounding a furious tattoo in her chest at the look his eyes gave off, pink tongue snaking out to wet her dry lips, and slowly stood up the same time he did, the bottles in her arms again.

Randy's eyes were firmly fastened on her mouth, seeing her tongue darting out like that and groaned, almost taking a step forward, but the kitchen was a reminder where he was. No man's land. "Sorry." He muttered, moving so she could get by, feeling her brushing against him and groaned again. "Damn it..."

Shocks rushed through her body as Austin stepped away from him; nodding, wondering what he was doing inside. Then she heard Carol's voice along with Kiersten's, sighing gently. She walked back out and set the liters down before walking over to lean over the ledge, watching John play football and giggled when he took his shoe off and threw it at Marc. They were back to normal, which was a good thing. Austin couldn't believe she was here and, in two days, she would be Mrs. John Cena. The thought made her heart soar to the heavens and shatter at the same time. Then Austin noticed something, or rather someone, missing.

Where the hell was Samantha?

Randy took an exceptionally long time checking the cake, needing a moment to calm his raging hard on and racing heart. The effect Austin had on him was mind-blowing, honestly scary. "She's getting married." He told himself repeatedly, walking over to the door to look at her, folding his arms over his chest. She was happy. He wasn't going to ruin that for her or John.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The barbeque went on for hours before everyone decided to go to bed. John was staying at Carol's house while Austin had a hotel room, along with Randy, though she didn't know that. Austin bid everyone a good night before heading to her car, bags already in there, letting out a loud yawn. Tomorrow was her bachelorette party while John was having his own, something she was looking forward too. Sliding in the driver's side, Austin started the car and waited for it to warm up, lighting a cigarette, suddenly needing one after seeing Randy again. She wouldn't start this again; she was getting married and nothing was going to change that as she buckled up.

Randy suddenly opened the passenger side door and slid in, smiling at her. Then he frowned at her shocked look. "I'm guessing John didn't tell you I've been riding with him all day and my car is at the hotel?" He asked, sighing when she shook her head no. "Sorry, he's been out of it all week." He apologized on his friend's behalf. "Mind giving me a lift?"

"No, not at all." Austin replied softly with a smile, though the hesitance was in her eyes along with her body posture. 'Just breathe, he's the Best Man.' She thought and nodded, putting the car in drive, turning Rascal Flatts on, knowing Randy would hate it and it would give her a distraction. She didn't want to talk to him, remembering their last confrontation and took another deep breath before peeling out of there, heading to the hotel. John wasn't happy about it, but she had to do this, her last days of being an independent woman.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a serious addiction?" Randy asked, amusement in his tone as he listened to the song, knowing it had to be Rascal Flatts. He had heard Samantha singing them one time and promptly told her to kindly shut the hell up. He was also mildly curious why Austin was staying in a hotel when there was room for her at Carol's. "Okay, why aren't you staying with John?"

"Yes, I have an addiction to this band." Austin replied as she took another drag of her cigarette, flicking ash out the window, ignoring his question about why she wasn't staying with John. She couldn't explain it to him and, honestly, why was he even talking to her? They weren't friends; they were ex-lovers, who apparently still had feelings for each other. Austin was in hell as she sighed heavily, rubbing her temples and rolled her eyes when Randy suddenly took her cigarette, taking a drag out of it before handing it to back to her. "Do you have any idea how annoying that is? Do you want a cigarette?"

"Hmmm...No." Randy reached beneath himself, pulling out a crumpled pack. "Old habits die hard, Austin." He told her with a grin, knowing she was uncomfortable being around him. Considering they both had a common thing in their lives; that being John, they were going to have to learn how to cope with being around each other. "Relax, I promise to behave myself."

"Why is it every time I get around you, I have doubts about this upcoming marriage?" She asked out of nowhere, shaking her head almost in disbelief, and smoking her cigarette like it was her lifeline. "Don't answer that." She didn't want to hear what he had to say regarding that and just drove, not realizing she'd passed the hotel, just needing to drive as she gripped the steering wheel tighter in her hand. "Where's Samantha?"

"Back there actually." Randy said, pointing behind them, referring to the highway and rolled his eyes. "You have doubts because you still love me." He said matter-of-factly, ignoring her request not to answer. "Or maybe you just feel bad because you want one more round with me..." He was talking to himself now, rubbing his chin, and sighed. "Fuck..."

"God you are so fucking arrogant." She muttered, not amused in the slightest, and lit another cigarette. "Do you know why I left you? It's because you gave me a damn ultimatum, Randy. I wasn't ready to settle down like you were! We were twenty fucking years old and you basically pushed me out of your life with making that decision! I'm tired of blaming myself for this because it's not all my fault." Now she was talking to herself, turning the radio down while driving, just needing to clear her mind and figure all of this out. "You want me too and we both know it." She stated matter-of-factly, daring him to deny it as she flicked ash out the window. "Now where is Samantha? Or did she decide she was too good for John's wedding?"

"Arrogant, no. I just know what I know." Randy said, contrary to his statement, sounding arrogant. He inhaled deeply, considering her words, blowing smoke out of his nose. "I got tired of waiting on you, Aus." He said flatly, not about to let her blame him. "I'd say it was a mutual thing. And yes, I want you. I always have and I probably always will. As for my wife, she's around somewhere. Why? Want to go exchange stories with her?"

"What do you mean you got tired of waiting on me, Randy? You mean when I would sneak out at night because you refused to stay up with me?" She snorted, shooting him a glare and suddenly took her ring off, not wanting to have this conversation with it on, setting it in the middle counsel in a secure place. "I was a night owl and I wanted to go out and LIVE life. We were very different people back then, Randy. You got into that trouble with the army and I had to WAIT eight months for you, which I did. So don't you dare sit there and tell me you were tired of waiting for me. If anything, I was done waiting on YOU to grow up and be a man." Austin didn't regret a single thing she said and she wasn't stopping, the back roads having no stop signs, just pure country. "As far as exchanging stories with your wife, I'd rather kill her if you don't mind."

Considering she had just low-blowed him with the army thing, which was a topic he didn't allow ANYONE to bring up -the fact that Randy only visualized smashing her head through the window and didn't do it- startled even him. "Why would you rather kill her?" He taunted, having noticed her slipping off her engagement ring. "Put it back on Austin; we have nothing to hide from each other, now do we?"

"It doesn't feel right wearing it while talking to you about our past." She shot back, glaring back at him as she turned down another road, knowing her way around West Newbury pretty good. It was a lot of woods, truly a beautiful place. "I want to kill your wife because she has you." Austin wasn't going to lie to him, already knowing she felt the same type of passion for him she did back when they were teenagers.

Randy couldn't say anything to that. Honestly, he had felt the same way when it came to John. Though there was the slight problem of John being his best friend and all, which wasn't good. Sighing, he reached across the seat and took her hand, squeezing gently.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Austin pulled the car over on the deserted road, no houses for miles around or the town. She cut the ignition with her free hand and ran it through her hair, sighing resignedly. "I'm sorry too, Randy." She whispered, looking back at him with tears glistening in her green eyes. "I really am sorry I ran away from you all those years ago." Her eyes closed as a few tears slid down her cheeks, his hand cupping her face, thumb wiping a few of the tears away. "I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered, leaning forward to press her forehead against the wheel. "I do love John; I wouldn't have agreed to be his wife to begin with if I didn't..."

"So marry him." Randy said softly, having to force those words out. He hated himself for saying them, but at the same time, if she loved John...If she was happy, he would be happy for her. It wasn't like he could expect her to stay alone and single forever, especially when he was married. "Do what this-" He placed a hand over her heart. "Tells you too."

"It's just as confused as this is." She tapped her temple gently, wiping more tears away, and laughed bitterly. "Half of me wants to walk down that aisle and the other half..." Austin was reaching dangerous territory and she knew it, shaking her head. "Forget it, you're right. I have to marry him. I've gotten this far and I'm not going to let anyone down. You're married, I'm engaged, we'll leave it at that." Austin was still wondering where Samantha was and shoved that thought from her mind as she started the car before pulling back on the road. Digging into the middle counsel for her ring, Austin sniffled more as she wiped her nose before sliding it back on her left ring finger, more tears falling.

Randy sank back into his seat, lighting up another cigarette, and watched from the corner of his eye as Austin slid back on her engagement ring. She made it sound like getting married was a job now. Like she HAD to do it, not that she WANTED to do it, and that wasn't right. It wasn't fair to her and definitely wasn't fair to John. He inhaled deeply, cracking his window. It wasn't his place to say anything, he kept reminding himself.

The rest of the drive back to the hotel was made in silence, knowing Austin and Randy said everything that needed to be said. Maybe she could finally move on and marry John, maybe she could be happy. No, that wasn't possible because the only man she wanted to be with was sitting beside her. Sighing shakily, Austin pulled into the hotel parking lot and flicked her cigarette out the window before sliding out, rolling the windows up. She grabbed her bags and headed inside, needing to get her room number and keycard. She got a smoking room, knowing after her wedding, smoking was being banned since John hated it. She was willing to sacrifice that and got her keycard before going up to her room.

Randy stared at his keycard, turning it over and over in his hand, trying to come to a decision. Sighing, he looked up and watched as Austin crossed the lobby, finally trailing behind her. He caught her in the stairwell, knowing she hated elevators as a general rule and bent down to kiss her gently; tenderly, letting her know with that kiss she still held the key to his heart.

Austin moaned as she dropped her bags, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck, caressing the back of his head. Her nails lightly grazing it along with his shoulders, Austin kissed him just as gently and tenderly as he did to her, slowly pulling back with slightly swollen lips.

"I love you, but I can't do this." She whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks and tried pulling away from him, the torment clear as day in her eyes.

Her heart leapt in her throat when he kissed her again, this time a little more passionate and demanding. With every ounce of strength inside of her, Austin shoved him away from her and grabbed her things, rushing up the stairs. She had to get away from him, the tears cascading like two rapid streams, needing the safety and seclusion of her room.

Randy sighed, knowing he had yet again overstepped his boundaries. Austin knew he loved her still, that much was certain. Sighing, he stepped back out into the lobby and headed for the elevator, needing to put as much distance between them. If he chased her down, he would wind up forcing her into something she didn't want. Even if her body did say yes, her mouth had said no.

After hanging up the dress and changing into a lavender nightgown, Austin decided to head to bed and laid down, staring out the window. She felt so alone and confused, the ring glittering on her finger almost obscene. What the hell were her parents going to say when they saw Randy again?

Austin would have to tell them and hoped they didn't spill anything to John or his family. This was a bigger mess than she ever thought possible, knowing she had to be up early to go get her parents from the airport. They were staying in the same hotel as her, not to mention tomorrow was her and John's parties. With that thought in mind and Randy, Austin closed her eyes and fell into a restless slumber.

Randy wasn't sleeping at all. He couldn't. Instead, he paced his empty hotel room. Austin had kept asking where Samantha was. How did he tell his ex-girlfriend that he had caught his wife cheating on him? Snorting, he lit up a cigarette; pacing his hotel room in just a pair of unbuttoned jeans, shirtless and bare feet. He didn't. He had given her a choice -no, he had ordered her to make a decision regarding them so he could have his happy; normal life. So much for that panning out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The following day, Austin was up, barely getting any asleep. She had a game plan and was going to stick by it. She was going to take her parents out, alone, to breakfast and tell them about Randy. They would notice him, there was no doubt about it, and she couldn't let John find out her and Randy had a past.

Austin looked in the mirror, wearing a black jean skirt that had a studded belt with a black and blue tank top. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a few tendrils framing her face, black thin eyeliner on her eyes with clear gloss on her lips, and black two inch knee high boots on her feet. She had to do this and, with one last deep breath, Austin walked out of her hotel room with purse in hand.

Randy was back at Carol's, helping John's brothers and friends plan the bachelor party. He wasn't actually doing any of the planning, just sitting back and listening. This way he could honestly claim he had no part at all in what these men were intending on doing. Randy could just imagine Austin's reaction if she ever found out, trying to envision John's face when a stripper by the moniker of Moaning Minnie was presented to him.

Austin greeted her parents at the airport, grunting as they nearly crushed her before walking out and headed to the nearest IHOP, telling them it was her treat.

"Sweetheart, what is this all about?" Elizabeth asked gently but firmly, sitting in the passenger seat while her husband took the back, knowing he was exhausted from their flight.

"There's something I have to tell you both before we go to Carol's." Austin knew that sounded cryptic, but she couldn't let her parents see Randy again without warning them ahead of time. "It's about the Best Man."

William popped his eyes open, raising an eyebrow at his wife through the rearview mirror, and sighed heavily. "Why do I have a feeling I won't like hearin' this baby girl?" He asked resignedly.

"You won't."

Elizabeth gently shook her head at her husband as she shifted in her seat to study their daughter thoughtfully, wondering just how bad this was going to be. That 'you won't' of Austin's sounded pretty ominous. A million and one thoughts shot through her mind, none of them very good and inhaled deeply, forcing a smile on her face. "Well it can't be all that bad." She finally reasoned dexterously.

Austin stared back at her mother with such heartache and raw emotion that it nearly startled Elizabeth. The rest of the drive to IHOP was made in silence, except the phone call from John, telling her how much he missed her already. She told him she missed him too and would see him tonight for the wedding rehearsal. Following that and the dinner, their parties would commence.

When John told her he loved her more than life itself and couldn't wait for her to be his wife, Austin felt the tears sting her eyes and she had to hang up, telling him she couldn't wait either. They arrived at IHOP a few minutes later after that phone call and Austin slid out, guiding her parents inside, telling them this was on her. She owed them that much because the bombshell that was about to be dropped on them would upset them to no avail.

Now William was really getting cranky as he settled himself in his seat. "Austin, how bout you stop dancing around the subject and just tell us what's going on?" He asked tiredly, glancing at his wife when she placed her hand on top of his, and flashed a half smile. Elizabeth just stared patiently at her daughter, seeing the emotions swirling in Austin's eyes, and frowned.

Deciding they weren't going to eat until she told them, Austin took a deep breath and waved the waiter away, telling him they needed a minute to decide. Once they were alone, Austin looked back at her parents and had to take a drink of water, her throat suddenly dry. "Do you both remember Randy Orton?" She asked bluntly, leaning back against the booth, crossing one leg over the other and folded her arms across her chest.

"Elaine and Bob's boy?" William smiled at the memory of him, nodding. "Of course we do. What bout him?"

"Well," Austin cracked a shaky smile, the turmoil in her eyes. "He's the Best Man."

"What?" Elizabeth had been reaching for the glass of water the waitress had set down for them right before Austin had told her they needed a moment. In her shock, she toppled the glass, not even bothering to reach for napkins to mop up the water that was now wetting the table. "Randy is the Best Man?" Had she really heard that one right?

"Yes." Austin took another deep breath, her heart pounding furiously in her chest, tears filling her eyes. "All John told me before I went on the road with him for those few weeks was his Best Man's name was Randy. Imagine my surprise when it turned out to be Randy Orton." She lowered her head and closed her eyes, drying her tears up, knowing she had to be strong. "The reason why I'm telling you both this is because John doesn't know." Her eyes locked with her mother's, then her father's, chewing her bottom lip. "I don't ever want him finding out about me and Randy."

"Why not?" William asked gruffly, arching an eyebrow. "He's going to be your husband, Austin. Don't you think he has the right to know?"

"Sweetheart, if by chance, John was to find out...don't you think it would be even worse because you HADN'T told him?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly, still trying to get over her shock that Randy Orton was John's Best Man.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Austin whispered, lowering her head. "Let me put it this way, if you tell John or give ANY indication that you know who Randy is, I will leave. I will not marry him because there will be no wedding because John's head is going to explode and take half of Massachusetts with him. He is going to call off the engagement, the wedding, everything." Maybe she was being a little overzealous, but she had to scare her parents into keeping their mouths shut somehow. "So for my sanity, as well as everyone else's, just please don't say anything. I don't want John finding out because it's my past and there are some things he doesn't need to know."

William instantly opened his mouth with every intention of telling his beloved daughter that what she was both doing and threatening were the actions of a frightened child, but his wife's warning look shut him up. Grunting, he looked down at his menu, not saying a word. Elizabeth studied Austin for a moment before sadly nodding her head, agreeing with her daughter's wishes.

"Thank you both." The relief in her tone was enough to make her mother smile sadly at her, squeezing her hand before cleaning up the water. 'I'm doing the right thing.' She reasoned in thought, hoping Randy played this cool when they were finally face to face.

Austin already had her outfit picked out for the dress rehearsal and hoped her father respected her wishes just as much as her mother did. They ordered breakfast and talked about the upcoming prenuptials, Austin describing her dress and smiled as her mother gushed over it. All in all, it was a nice breakfast with her parents.

If nice constituted threatening her parents with hysterics and all the rest, William was pleasant enough, but he wasn't so enthusiastic about the wedding as the women folk were. Not anymore. Austin was not getting her marriage off on the right foot. If Randy was John's best friend and was undoubtedly going to be in John's and, therefore, Austin's life somewhat, John had a right to know.

After breakfast was over with, Austin took her parents to the hotel so they could get settled in and whatnot before going to change for the dress rehearsal. She had to be dressed up and decided on a white, strapless tank dress that went two inches above the knee. Her hair was left down, curled at the ends to give it bounce. She left her makeup the way it was and had two inch open toed heels with a silver chain wrapped around her ankle, the angel necklace around her neck from Carol, and ruby studded earrings in her ears. It matched the necklace, the ankle bracelet plain. Her parents were waiting for her as she grabbed her black coat and took one last look in the mirror before heading out, pulling it on. She was nervous about this, knowing after tomorrow she would be a married woman, a soft smile on her face.

~!~

"So is this a dinner or a rehearsal?"

"Both, John." Randy shook his head, wondering if the poor guy was going to make it. He was getting pre-wedding jitters, badly. It was a wonder that John could tell his ass from a hole in the ground at the moment. Then again, maybe he couldn't. "John, that's a hat."

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't go on your foot and what's your name again?"

"It's- Hey, just because I'm nervous doesn't mean I've forgotten; my last name happens to be Cena." John retorted, groaning when Randy lit up. "Man, we are almost there and you're going to have me smelling like nasty cigarettes. Thank God Mom isn't riding with us."

'Amen!' Randy's mind roared.

~!~

Austin pulled up to the place where they were having their reception, the wedding being at Carol's house and seen they were somewhat early. She looked straight ahead, wondering if this was the right decision and felt her mother place her hand on hers, looking over at her.

"You're going to be fine sweetheart. Come on, everyone's waiting."

William didn't say a word, knowing if he did his wife would have his balls hanging from their Christmas tree.

Nodding, Austin cut the engine and slid out of the car, leading her parents inside with a smile plastered on her face. Austin walked in the dining hall and was instantly greeted by Carol and John SR, smiling as she hugged them before introducing her parents since the four hadn't met in person until this moment.

She looked behind her shoulder and felt her breath catch in her throat, coat off and hanging up already, at the sight of Randy. He was looking amazing in a crisp black suit with a white shirt underneath, just like John, their collars out, refusing to wear ties until tomorrow. She excused herself and headed in their direction.

"Aus!" John's face lit up in a brilliant smile when he seen her, moving forward to catch her by the waist and lift her in the air, gently spinning around. If he did have any doubts or nervousness before, just seeing her banished them in a heartbeat.

Randy was staring past them at her parents, arching an eyebrow when they both looked at him, and showed no sign of recognition. Who was responsible for that, he wondered dryly.

Her heart both exploded with feeling and ached because it wasn't John's lips she wanted to feel. She kissed him back though, running her fingers through his short brown hair and pulled back before letting him spin her around slowly. The white tank dress had silver embroidery on the top and bottom hems, causing her to shine even more. She looked like a woman who was ready to be married, though on the inside, Austin wanted to run in the opposite direction as she allowed John to lead her away, glancing back at Randy. Her eyes told him all he needed to know as far as her parents went and what she was feeling before leaning her head against John's, taking their rightful places at the table.

So she was wiping him out of the picture entirely. Maybe it was for the best. Randy kept a happy grin on his face, acting like he was thrilled for his friend and his lovely bride. Of course, inside he wanted nothing more than to snatch Austin up and shake some sense into her. That wasn't a thought to be having, considering he was at the dinner rehearsal for her wedding. But damn did it hurt; she had all but erased him from her life.

The dinner was incredible with roast beef and chicken, talk about the upcoming wedding, which made Austin's stomach turn almost violently. She didn't look at Randy, smiling at John and making conversation with her parents and soon-to-be in-laws, eating her food slowly. Austin was going to end up throwing it up later on from how nervous she was, though surprisingly she wasn't showing any of it. She smiled as John whispered sweet nothings into her ear, kissing her hand, green eyes staring back at him, but it wasn't John she was picturing. It was Randy.

Would this happen tomorrow when she walked down the aisle toward John?

"I love you." She whispered against John's lips, winking when he said it back, and sipped her water. The dinner lasted for three hours before it was time for everyone to leave.

William had been pleasant throughout the evening, though he had also observed the three young people closely. John was totally smitten with Austin, even a blind person would have been able to see that. Austin was putting on one hell of a show that had almost fooled him. And Randy, well...he wasn't sure about Randy. Randy had spoke politely to everyone and introduced himself to them -which had made William inwardly roll his eyes-, playing whatever role he had to perfection. One thing was for sure, he couldn't wait to see the wedding ceremony.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After leaving the dinner rehearsal, Austin was taken to a bar in town with her bridesmaids and Kiersten, the Maid of Honor, for her bachelorette party. She didn't feel like partying, only having a few daiquiris while the other women got completely trashed. Kiersten was talking about how hot Randy was, to which Austin had to remind her that Randy was married.

It was nearly three o'clock in the morning when Austin finally arrived back at the hotel, sobered up for the most part, though she still had a slight buzz going. She took the back way to her room, hating elevators, and knew she had to get some sleep for her big day, which was at noon. Austin was doing the right thing and would be happy with John as she arrived at her room and walked in, closing the door behind her, kicking her heels off.

Randy was the designated driver. He had watched everyone else get totally shit faced and have a good time at John's expense. Though seeing how uncomfortable John had been when the stripper had appeared HAD been pretty funny. After getting everyone home and advising John to sleep it off, he headed back to the hotel. That had SUCKED. He shook his head, wondering if it was too late for him to back out of this.

After a shower, Austin changed into a silver nightgown that went to her mid-thigh and spaghetti strapped. She tried falling asleep, but couldn't, looking down at the ring and finally pulled it off. She didn't want to wear it tonight. She just wanted one more night as an independent woman and paced back and forth, glancing over at her wedding dress.

The thought of her getting married was twisting her insides to the point where she could barely breathe. Austin sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands, closing her eyes, and thought about her past with Randy. She loved that man more than life itself, more than the air she breathed, though she thought she would never see him again.

Austin felt the tears cascade down her cheeks, her entire body trembling from head to toe, the pain radiating off of her in waves. She had to get this all out before walking down the aisle in the arms of another man. She loved John, but it was NOTHING like the love she felt for Randy. It was wrong; she knew it, but Austin couldn't help how she felt and wiped her tears away, needing to breathe.

He was insane. Randy had finally lost his mind. He stood in front of Austin's hotel room door, still in his suit. Though the jacket was open and he had unbuttoned the top three buttons of his dress shirt, hating the constricting feeling that always came with dress clothes. He rested his head against the door, wondering what he was doing here, besides obviously looking for more pain and heartache. No matter how she felt, she had made it perfectly clear she was marrying John.

Austin's head snapped to the side when she heard a light rapping on her hotel room door, raising a slow eyebrow and slowly slid from the bed, wondering who it could be. She honestly didn't care how she looked, knowing it was probably her parents checking up on her. No, they were sleeping; it was well after four o'clock in the morning.

Austin opened the door and came face to face with Randy, her breath catching in her throat. Her eyes were red, puffy and swollen from how much crying she'd done. This was the LAST person she wanted to see at the moment, though her heart was already piecing together just by the mere sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, walking away from the door before he could answer, knowing he would force his way in because there was obviously something he wanted to talk to her about. Her wedding dress he helped her pick out hung in the corner along with her shoes and whatnot.

Randy had instantly noticed her eyes; it looked like she had just done a very great deal of crying. Then he took stock of the wedding dress, wishing to god he hadn't helped pick it out. It would be so much easier seeing her wear something he hadn't been involved with.

"Why are you marrying him?" He whispered after closing the door behind him, not moving towards her, just staring at her desolately. "You don't love him Austin." Hell, she wasn't even wearing her damn ring.

"Yes I do." Austin shot back softly, wiping more tears away, and couldn't look at her dress. She walked over and took it, putting it in the closet and closed the door before lighting up a cigarette, shaking badly. She was scared to death, not to mention Randy's scent was quickly making her heady as she took a long drag. "I've been with him for three years; I owe it to him to go through with this." She walked over to stare out the window, pressing her forehead against the cool glass as more tears flowed down her cheeks. "What does it matter to you Randy? If you're thinking I'll hurt John, rest easy, I won't." Her voice was bitter as she took another drag and flicked ash in the ashtray that was nearby.

Randy wondered momentarily if it was even worth it anymore. "You're hurting him whether you know it or not." He said bluntly. "You OWE it to him to marry him because you've been with him for three years? Do you have any idea how much of an ice bitch you come across right now? You might love him, but you love me more."

"You're MARRIED, Randy!" She shouted and spun around to face him, the anger clear as day in her eyes. "You're married so even if I did leave John for you, it wouldn't make a damn difference! I can't hurt John by leaving him, Randy. I can't do it." Austin was afraid this was her last chance at happiness and she wasn't giving it up. "Just leave me alone." She whispered heartbrokenly, turning back around and stubbed her cigarette out as more tears fell. She loved Randy and she wanted him, but couldn't HAVE him. John she could have.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm married." Randy agreed faintly, lighting up a cigarette, needing nicotine desperately at the moment. Maybe it would keep him calm so he didn't either blow up or take her, both options looming on the near horizon. "I'm married to a cheating whore who can't even say she loves me, she can't even LIE about it to me." Like Austin did with John, interesting. "Tell me one thing Austin and I'll go. Can you honestly spend the rest of your life with John, have kids with him, grow old with him and actually see HIM instead of ME?"

Samantha cheated on him?

Austin felt even sicker than before because that meant Randy was getting a divorce more than likely. 'Oh my god...' She thought, knowing she couldn't deal with this anymore, and suddenly needed another cigarette. She walked over to Randy and snatched his, glaring before taking a long drag, handing it back to him, ignoring his question. She knew the answer and her eyes told him what he needed to know. The answer was no, but Austin could learn to see John instead of him, right? "Damn it, why are you torturing me like this?" She whispered brokenly, walking back over to stare out the window.

"I'm not torturing you anymore than you're torturing me." Randy fired back, not liking the way she sounded almost defeated, placing the cigarette to his lips, instantly tasting her and groaned. His mind was all too readily supplying images, scents and sounds for him, all associated with her. "You're going to screw John and yourself over, Austin. You know that, right?" He wished he wasn't doing this to her, but damn it he loved her. He wasn't going to let her marry a man she would spend the rest of her life wishing was someone else.

"So what the hell would you have me do, Randy? Call off the wedding and run away from my last chance at happiness?" She was voicing what she'd been thinking moments ago, taking another drag of her cigarette, shoulders slumped. "God I don't know what to do." She whispered, covering her eyes with her hand, feeling the frustration both emotionally and sexually building up, ready to explode. "I DO love John, but my heart has never fully belonged to him, no matter how hard I've tried giving it. This is so fucked up!"

"Your last...Austin, you aren't even thirty yet, there is plenty of time for you to find 'happiness', REAL happiness. And REAL love, not some shadow of it." Randy said, shaking his head. He finished his cigarette, searching for an ashtray and stubbed it out, walking over to pull her hands away from her face. "If he makes you happy, marry him. If he doesn't, then don't walk down that aisle."

"You don't get it do you?" She whispered staring back into his mystic blue eyes, feeling them pierce her very soul by how much fire and love was coursing through them. She could see it, feel it, the whole shot. "The only REAL love I will ever experience is with you, Randy. Nothing will ever compare and with John it's as close as it's going to get. I've never stopped loving you and, damn it, I don't think I can. I don't think it's physically, emotionally or mentally possible for me to love someone as much as I love you." Austin closed her eyes as Randy's forehead pressed against hers, hands resting on his shoulders, sniffling softly. "I don't know how to let you go."

For a brief moment, he was tempted to point out that nine years previously she had no problem in letting him go and walking away, but...he couldn't do it. He loved Austin, he always had and he always would, which was turning out to be the biggest heartache of his life. He wanted to tell her so many things, but couldn't find anymore words, knowing she would very likely take them with a grain of salt. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him and rested his head on top of hers.

"The only reason why I've been fine the past nine years is because you weren't there. But you've always had my heart, Randy, my whole heart. I've never let you go fully, but I learned to cope without you in my life because there was nothing else I could do." She explained softly, burying her face in his neck, and felt him pull her tightly against him as they just stood there, holding each other.

Austin loved his arms around her, feeling complete for these brief moments, not wanting to be anywhere except with him. Randy was the love of her life. The man she wanted to walk down the aisle toward, but knew it would never happen.

If he really was the ruthless, heartless bastard he portrayed himself to be, Randy would have whisked her off right then and there, telling John to fuck off, and all the rest. What was he going to do? Fade out of the picture and eventually just stop being John's friend? He knew if she married him, he was going to have too. Otherwise these stolen moments were going to keep happening and both he and Austin were going to keep breaking each other's heart.

"I love you." He whispered raucously.

"I love you too." She whispered and slowly pulled back enough to stare in his eyes, not able to stop herself from cupping his face and pulling it down as their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss.

Austin moaned, so much feeling in this simple kiss and felt Randy lift her up, legs wrapping around his waist. This felt right; this felt so good, yet it was wrong in every aspect. She couldn't help it though and kissed him back with every ounce of love and feeling that was rushing through her body.

Nobody would interrupt them; nobody would stop this from happening as Austin pulled back. Her eyes darkened to a deep forest green swirling with desire for him, pleading with him silently to take her. She didn't care about her wedding, about John, about anything, except this man who she was becoming very familiar with after all this time.

Ever since he had laid eyes on her again, when she had fainted in his dressing room, a fire had been burning inside of Randy. During their brief interludes together, it would get flamed into an all out raging inferno only to be doused abruptly by some sort of interruption. The fire never died out fully, it always simmered. And now, there was nothing and nobody who was going to stop this from happening. He was going to make Austin his, even if only for one night.

After tonight, Austin knew what she had to do and, even though it was going to hurt John more than anything, it was the right thing. With every thrust, every kiss, touch, hug, caress, Austin was feeling alive and like herself again. Nine years was a long time without Randy, even though he was still technically married. Austin knew her parents were going to hate her, but honestly, it was her life and she was doing what she felt best.

Randy took Austin to heights only he was capable of, causing her heart to nearly explode out of her chest, loving the feeling of being filled with his seed repeatedly. She lost count how many times Randy whispered he loved her and she loved him, forgot how many tears had been shed from both, forgot everything except what was happening between them. They stopped after hours of love making, even taking a shower together, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

No matter what happened after this night, it would be a night Randy cherished forever. It had been him and Austin, the way it was always supposed to be. If she still married John, he would accept it. If she chose to be with him, he would be the happiest man alive. There was always that possibility that she would run and the mere thought broke Randy's heart, but...He had her for one night, he would content himself with that.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Her eyes slowly fluttered open a few hours later, seeing it was ten o'clock, and knew she didn't have much time. Extracting herself from Randy's arms without waking him up, Austin slid from the bed and dressed in a pair of black jeans with a black hooded sweatshirt, brushing her hair out. She made a few calls while smoking a cigarette on the balcony, cancelling things for the wedding.

She couldn't go through with it, having already written John a letter she was sending with Kiersten. She was the only person Austin trusted right now and finished packing her things just as Randy stirred in the bed. She wasn't going to run like a thief in the night and looked back at him.

"I'm going back home." She murmured, seeing him rubbing his tired eyes. "You need to leave before John receives my letter from Kiersten." There was no way Austin was facing him. She was a coward and liked having her head attached to her shoulders as she pulled the wedding gown out of the closet. Then thought better of it and just left it, closing the closet.

Randy was groggy and her words didn't register right away. He slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, staring at her tiredly. As he watched her, it became all too apparent what she was doing. Not bothering with modesty, Randy got out of the bed and walked over to take her in his arms.

"Let me go with you." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"What about Samantha?" Austin softly asked, sighing when he snorted and kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck, moaning softly. "Randy, you have to deal with your marriage. Just..." She sighed when his blue eyes pleaded with her, tears stinging her eyes and knew she was going to burn in hell for this, but she loved Randy and couldn't let him go again. Austin wasn't running away from him for a second time, consequences be damned. "You have ten minutes and then we're out of here."

Randy was ready to leave in seven, reaching out a hand to her, remaining silent. Everything he had to say was in his eyes. He had already started filing for divorce the morning after finding out his precious wife had been committing adultery on him. He had suspected her of it for awhile, then she had gone and given him a lot of proof.

Austin felt the biggest weight lift from her shoulders as Randy guided her out of the hotel room, knowing Kiersten was on her way to Carol's with the letter and ring in hand. Basically, the letter said what she couldn't tell him, how she'd been having doubts and she wasn't ready for marriage, that she loved him, but not enough to be his wife. She basically told him in so many words the wedding was off and she didn't want to be with him anymore.

Though she refused to mention Randy in it. She didn't want their friendship destroyed over this, even though it would be once John found out she had ran off with his best friend. Austin didn't care; Randy was the one she was meant to be with and he was leaving Samantha. This was their second chance and she wasn't going to give it up for anything. A few minutes later, Austin was peeling out of the hotel parking lot and headed for the airport.

~!~

Elizabeth and Carol had been doing some mother to mother bonding over an early morning cup of coffee, neither able to sleep on their babies mutual big day when Kiersten showed up. She waited patiently while Carol got John up, frowning when a roar of anger and pain echoed throughout the house. John couldn't stop himself, crushing the letter and ring in his fists, on his knees in his mother's front room.

Closing her eyes painfully shut as Carol rushed to her son's side, Elizabeth opened them to stare up at her husband tearfully, knowing what Austin did. There was nothing they could do about it; it was their daughter's life and if she wanted to destroy it, that was her decision. She would miss Carol; she was a lovely woman and Elizabeth felt William walk over to her.

Before William left, he told John about Randy and Austin knowing each other prior to them getting together. He told them how Austin and Randy had been high school sweethearts and were together for four years, only to part when they were twenty years old. William didn't regret telling John, knowing the man had the right to know and had a feeling his daughter had ran off with Randy, considering he was nowhere to be found either.

Elizabeth could only drop her head in shame for her daughter's sake, hoping Austin knew what she was doing.

All John could do was cry, not caring who the hell saw him. He alternated between screaming and sobbing, hunched over with his arms wrapped around himself as if it could ward off the pain. Austin and Randy...his fiancée and his best friend...Finally, he was making only harsh, rasping noises, his throat hoarse and out of tears, looking up at his mother.

Carol didn't know what to say and just wrapped her arms around him tenderly.

Elizabeth and William left shortly after her husband told John about Austin's past with Randy, knowing the Cena family was very angry at the moment. She sighed heavily as they drove to the airport, not realizing their daughter was currently on her way to Atlanta, and stared out the window. In all honesty, when Austin left Randy those nine years ago, nearly ten now, Elizabeth had prayed silently that Randy would somehow wind up in her daughter's life again and they would be together. She knew her husband was angry with Austin, but Elizabeth couldn't help feeling elated, knowing just by the look in her daughter's eyes yesterday at breakfast, she didn't love John. This was a blessing in disguise, the fates working their magic; Elizabeth was sure of it.

William was indeed angry with his daughter. He was angry that she hadn't had the courage to tell John about her past with Randy, it might have actually saved the poor kid a lot of heartache. But at the same time, he wanted her to be happy and hoped, finally, she would have some peace and contentment in her life. If she couldn't find that with her beloved Randy, then there was nothing in this world that would ever make her truly happy.

~!~

They arrived in Atlanta a few hours later, finding boxes scattered all over the place. Austin hadn't sold her house like she told John, not wanting him to think she was having second thoughts. It was a confusing time as Austin threw the keys on the table, inhaling the air around her and felt Randy's arms wrap around her waist, still not believing he was here with her. That they were here after all this time.

"So what now?" She murmured, caressing his face with the back of her hand, no regret or heartache shining in her eyes.

"Right now, I'm thinking we sleep and then talk." Randy said softly, knowing they hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, which he didn't care about; that had been more than worth it.

During the flight Austin had been almost tetchy, as if expecting John to show up out of nowhere. If Randy knew John as well as he thought he did, no doubt every shoe in that house had been thrown and John was dipping into his mother's comfort foods.

"Alright." She whispered, taking Randy's hand and guided him upstairs to her bedroom, letting out a loud yawn. She was exhausted from the past few months, just wanting to sleep peacefully in Randy's arms. They did have to talk about everything and Austin still couldn't believe he was with her, that he actually asked to come with her. How could she have turned him down? Married or not, Austin loved him and he had her heart, hoping he didn't crush it like she did to his years ago. She peeled her sweatshirt off, along with her pants, leaving her clad in midnight blue garments. She slid into bed and sighed when Randy pulled her into his arms, head resting against his chest beneath his chin. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, snuggling into her. They had so much to talk about; it was mind-boggling but it would wait because, for once, they had time on their side. He wasn't going anywhere and knew she wasn't either. Though he did need to tell her one thing. "I've already filed for a divorce." He said softly, wanting her to know he wasn't expecting her to have a relationship with a married man.

That did her heart wonders as Austin slowly rolled over on her back, staring up into his blue eyes, and kissed him softly. "I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm too selfish to say it." She smiled when he kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly after breaking the kiss. "Everything's going to be fine." She whispered in his ear, believing that now that they had nowhere to go and no reason to hide. She rolled back over on her side, spooning against him.

"I'm sure in the hell not sorry." Randy mumbled, glad he was getting divorced.

It wouldn't take too long; they didn't have any kids and he had made her sign a prenuptial. Though he had also put a stipulation in there to provide her with so much money if they ever divorced, basically enough to keep her self-serving, cheating ass in motel rooms for two years, if she didn't blow it all on stupid meaningless things.

He wasn't mean, but he wasn't stupid either.

Chuckling softly, Austin nodded in understanding and snuggled further against him, having gotten her cell phone shut off, knowing John would be blowing it up after the initial shock of their wedding being cancelled and her running off with Randy wore off. "I am sorry for destroying your friendship with John." She whispered, not wanting him to think of her as completely heartless and selfish, and felt his arms tighten around her, letting her know it was for the best. Austin closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, no worries for the first time in years.

It would take time, but Randy was fairly certain John would eventually forgive them. Or at least tolerate Randy's presence enough to let him explain, which wasn't excusing the betrayal both he and Austin had inflicted on John, but...they worked together. Some sort of understanding was going to have to be reached or else work was going to become a real big pain in his ass all over again, the Paul deal finally over.

After sleeping for nearly twelve hours straight, Austin finally woke up and smiled as Randy's arms tightened around her, knowing he didn't want her to move. She slowly turned to face him and softly kissed his lips. "I have to use the bathroom." She whispered, hearing him groan and giggled softly before extracting herself from his arms, stretching her arms above her head as a loud yawn sounded from her lips. Austin decided a shower was in order after relieving herself and stripped out of her garments before sliding in the glass shower, sprays instantly assaulting her, eyes closing.

Randy took the time to familiarize himself with her bedroom, looking around curiously. A lot of stuff was packed in unmarked boxes, though he realized she had been hesitant. Seeing some objects scattered about as if she hadn't been able to put them away. He pulled out his cell phone, which had been muted, and scrolled through a lot of text messages. The first of them were very angry and violent, gradually becoming depressing, finally shutting the phone off.

After her shower, Austin stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself before brushing her hair and teeth, knowing Randy was up and they had to talk about everything that happened. Austin took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom, seeing Randy was staring out the window and bit her bottom lip, wondering if he was having second thoughts. She wasn't going to ask, not wanting to know honestly and went over to a box of clothes. Pulling out black cotton shorts and matching tank top with fresh garments, Austin knew they weren't going anywhere for a few days.

"Thank god, I gotta piss." Randy teased, heading straight for the bathroom. He grabbed himself a quick shower, giving her time to finish sorting herself out and finally emerged from the bathroom in nothing, but a pair of dark blue jeans. Going to snag himself a cigarette, Randy lit up two and held one out to her. "Care to talk?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, we need to get it out of the way." She murmured softly, accepting the cigarette and took a long drag out of it while sitting on the bed, Randy beside her. "I just don't know where to begin." She rested her cheek against her knee that was propped up, messing with her clipped and newly pedicure toenails, the cigarette dangling between her fingers, sighing softly. "What do you want to know Randy or, more importantly, what do you want to talk about?"

Randy shrugged, leaning back against the headboard, cigarette between his lips. To be honest, he didn't know where to begin either. He realized that they needed to get things between them sorted, but...it was hard to find a place to start.

"I want to know where we stand, from your end." He said finally.

Austin nodded and took a drag of her own, smoke filtering from her mouth, looking up at him. "I want to be with you." Her eyes lowered to the bedding, knowing that wouldn't happen until his divorce was finalized, feeling his hand reach out to cup her chin between two fingers, lifting her face up to meet his. "I love you and I'm done running. I've done my running and want to settle down with you, Randy. I never should've ran those years ago from you, I should've stayed. So now I'm asking you the same thing. Where do you stand from your end?"

"I love you and I want to be with you." Randy said, the depth of his love for her coming through in his tone and shining from his eyes, slowly releasing her chin, fingers brushing against her lips. "I know with me getting divorced, it'd be awkward, but I don't care, I want you. If you want to wait...I'll understand." He wouldn't like it, but he would understand.

"No, we've waited long enough." She murmured softly, scooting to snuggle against him, being careful with her cigarette while his fingers ran through her hair. A smile crossed her face as his scent wafted in the air around her. "So how are we going to do this? Do we live separately for now until after the divorce is finalized and to make sure we can actually tolerate each other?" She grinned up at him, cracking a small joke and kissed him softly, already knowing she could tolerate Randy as she took another drag of her cigarette.

"Hmmm..." Randy arched an eyebrow, staring down at her. "Samantha is still living in the house so I'm currently homeless." He admitted, having planned on living out of hotels, which he did anyway most of the time due to his job, and whatnot. He'd had friends go raid the house for his stuff, however, not trusting Sam to not auction it off on EBay or something. "I can tolerate you, I think."

"You're no longer homeless. I want you to live with me here in Atlanta. There's plenty of room for you here and once the divorce is finalized, we'll go to St. Louis if you want." Austin said, watching Randy's eyes light up, smiling before bringing his face down to hers, softly kissing him and felt Randy pull her on top of him, straddling him. "Mmm thank you for making me see the light. I nearly made the biggest mistake of my life."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Atlanta was fine as long as Samantha made her residence in St. Louis; Randy never wanted to go back there. Actually, anywhere was fine as long as he was with Austin. "It would've been the biggest mistake of OUR lives." He corrected, knowing he would've never been able to watch her marry John; he would've interrupted the ceremony. "God Austin, all those years..." He buried his face in her neck. "We're together now, though."

"I know and that's all that should matter." She whispered in his ear, running her nails over his head, smiling at how short he kept his hair and started raining kisses over his handsome face. "I'm not going anywhere and I'll never run from you again, Randy." She smiled when he muttered something about if she did he was going to whip her ass. Giggling softly, Austin felt her back hit the bed while he hovered over her, staring back into mystic blue eyes. "So what else did you want to talk about or have we covered everything?"

"Hmmm..." Randy murmured, staring down at her, which was incredibly stupid on his part because all rational thought was flying out of his head. Groaning, he pushed away for a moment. "Yes...two things. First of all, I don't want your folks mad at you." Or him, but more importantly her. "And what about my job?" He stared at her intently. "What is it you do now?"

"My parents will have to get over it and I work for a law firm here in Atlanta. I'm a legal secretary if you want to call it that." She answered with a smile, slowly sitting up on the bed, watching as the different emotions went over his face. "Randy, you can still work, just come here on your days off and we'll call each other every night." There was NO way she could go on the road with him, not when John worked in the same organization. That was just spelling and ASKING for disaster. "The first thing we need to do is get your things here."

"Yeah..." Randy knew fully well she couldn't come on the road with him, not until things with John cooled down, which might very well take the next decade, if ever. "I can be home three days out of the week, at least." Not saying they would be back to back, but if it meant he got to see her, if even for an hour, he'd do it. He wasn't losing anymore time then he had to when it came to Austin.

"I understand I'm not going anywhere, Randy." She kissed him reassuringly, sighing. "When I was with John, I sometimes had to go two weeks straight without seeing him so I'm used to it." She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, caressing his face with her hand, and kissed him again. "We're together and nothing is going to tear us apart this time. The only thing that will end us is if you walk away because I'm here for the long haul." Her eyes locked with his, so much love and emotion swirling through them. "I'm yours for as long as you want me, RKO." She smirked, having called him that when they were in high school, which was now his patented finishing maneuver in the ring.

"Oh ha-ha, I knew you'd wind up throwing that at me." Randy grumbled good-naturedly, blue eyes sparkling as he stared down at her, leaning forward to kiss her tenderly. "Was always just a matter of time and I don't care what it takes, you'll see me more than every two weeks, trust me." He assured her, knowing firsthand how his job took a toll on relationships. His failed marriage was a perfect example.

There was nobody else in the world Austin wanted, nobody who completed her the way Randy did, and nothing would ever change that. "I'll look forward to every time you come home. My job keeps me busy too so it's not like I won't go stir crazy from boredom. I know how much your job means to you and I support you one hundred percent." She smiled when he kissed her again, muscular hands running up and down her sides, sighing in contentment. "Did it really happen? Are we here?" She whispered against his lips, praying to god this wasn't a dream and squealed when he pinched her side, only for her to do it right back. "Fucker."

"You want to be like that, huh?" Randy flashed her a smile, capturing her wrists in one hand, using the other to tickle her sides mercilessly, loving her laughter and squeals. He could listen to her laughter forever. It was cheesy, but also very true. "We are here, Austin." He assured her, finally stopping so she could breathe, then started all over again.

"Randy, stop it!" She squealed out, trying to get free from his grasp and felt him stop, moaning as his lips captured hers. Randy released her wrists as her arms wrapped around his neck, loving the feeling of him on top of her. "So when do you have to go back on the road?" She murmured after pulling back. Her golden auburn hair fanned all around her, running a nail lightly down his cheek before moving to his neck, not pulling away from his hypnotic gaze.

"Not for another couple of days. Plenty time for us to get my things, loiter in bed..." Randy bent down, nipping her throat with a slow grin. "Catch up...Lots, and lots of catching up." He murmured, wondering if Vince would be totally put out if he asked for another week. Though Vince would want a reason and Randy wasn't telling him he got back together with his ex-girlfriend, who was also John's ex-fiancée that left him at the alter, so to speak, for him. That would have wound up a storyline.

"Mmm catching up sounds wonderful..." Austin purred and ran her nails down his muscular chest, back up over his shoulders to his head and down his arms, just exploring him. "You should ask Vince for another week off, tell him you're dealing with your impending divorce and you're in the process of moving." When Randy's eyebrows furrowed, Austin shrugged. "I want more time with you; it's your decision though."

"You kinda read my mind." Randy admitted with a grin, catching her hands when she ran her nails down his chest again. "Don't do that, makes shivers run up my spine. No, I was thinking about the pros and cons of asking him." He said thoughtfully. "Stay out of my head, Austin; you might not like what you find in there." He teased, deciding he would call Vince up and request that additional time off.

"I wasn't in your head." She giggled softly and felt his heart pounding against her palm, sighing in gratification with sparkling green eyes. It felt as if they were picking up right where they left off, minus the fighting and whatnot. Austin kissed him softly before standing up from bed, stretching her arms in the air. "I'm starving." She announced, smiling when Randy pulled her back into his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder while she caressed the back of his head. "Why don't you call your boss and request that time off while I go fix us something to eat?" She suggested, smirking when his stomach growled, and kissed him before flitting out of the room.

"Wench." Randy growled, reluctantly rolling out of the bed, wondering if she'd be interested in being a buffet bar for him.

Whipped cream, some fresh fruits, maybe a little chocolate. Groaning, he shook all those thoughts out of his mind. He had to focus on convincing Vince to give him time off, not think about getting his rocks off.

Vince ended up giving Randy an extra week off, which elated Austin. They spent the first few days moving his things in and setting everything up, rearranging, things like that, before making love. Every night it was something new and exciting. Randy had made her body his own personal temple that he worshipped.

They caught up with everything in their lives, telling each other what happened after Austin left him. It was a hard conversation to have, but both felt relieved when it was finally over with, both promising to leave the past behind them and move on. To commemorate it, Randy spent the night making love to Austin, showing her how much he missed and loved her.

That's what the last few days of his time off was spent doing. They ate, stayed in bed making love and talking, while adding a flick here and there, but Randy absolutely couldn't get enough of Austin and the feeling was more than mutual. Austin was in paradise and finally felt complete, knowing Randy was always her soul mate.

Honestly, Randy tried to do as much talking as love making. But it was very hard, no pun intended. Nine, almost ten, years without her was like setting a man who had spent a long time in the desert with limited water in front of a lake. He was diving straight in. When his time off was up, he felt like he was in hell. Randy had to leave her, go back to work, and deal with John. Not good. He wasn't looking forward to it. Though on the other hand, he now had something at home to look forward too finally.

"We'll call each other every day and night." Austin said as she watched Randy pack the rest of his things up. Knowing he was going to be on the road for two weeks straight, since Vince gave him extended time off, which was fine with her. It would give her a chance to recuperate from all the love making they'd done. Austin moaned as Randy pulled her into his arms kissing her, cupping his face in her hand, and broke it with a smile. "I love you so much." Austin helped him pack up the rest of his things, slowly, stealing kisses from him and listened as Randy told her what was going to happen over the next two weeks. John had asked for a match against him and, as much as Austin hated admitting it, she didn't blame John one bit.

Randy didn't blame John either, even though he knew this wasn't going to be a safe; choreographed match with a predetermined winner and preplanned moves. Nope, this was going to be a free-for-all brawl and Randy would be taking his punishment, along with Austin's, since he knew John would never lay his hands on a woman. Not even the woman who had ripped out his heart and stomped it to ashes. After he packed, Randy lit up a cigarette, dropping on the bed and reached for her hand, smiling when she instantly took it.

"Going to miss me?" He asked affectionately.

"I miss you already." Austin softly replied, snuggling against him, taking his cigarette, after he had the first drag, taking one herself and handed it to back to him, resting her head against his. She knew it was going to be hard being away from him, but the distance would also bring them closer together. "It's only two weeks though and we have computers, phones, it'll be like we're never even apart, except the whole touching and not having sex." She giggled when Randy groaned, kissing him softly and nuzzled his neck, committing his smell to memory. "Just come home safely to me."

"I always will." Randy promised, contemplating the computer thing, and grinned. "You know...my laptop has a webcam..." He said slowly, a teasing smile spreading across his lips. "If it gets TOO lonely on the road...you could always remind me what's waiting back home." He laughed when she cocked an eyebrow at him, passing back the cigarette, smoke rolling out of his mouth as he chuckled.

"Hmmm...that could be very interesting." Austin smirked wickedly and took a drag before handing it back to him, green eyes glittering. "The question is, I hope you can deal with either having blue balls until you come home to me or if your hand is strong enough to deal with the repercussions." She laughed when Randy growled, straddling him as she took the cigarette from his lips before he could take another drag. Setting it in the ashtray beside them, Austin passionately kissed him.

"I can get carpal tunnel surgery." Randy snorted after the kiss had ended, rolling his eyes at her smirk. "You're not even funny, well okay...maybe just a little bit." He used his thumb and forefinger to emphasize how little, glancing at the clock, groaning. "Time is against us, Austin."

"I know." She whispered softly, kissing him one last time and slid from the bed, extending her hand, smiling when he took it. Austin wouldn't cry until he left, wanting his memory of her to be happy so he would carry it with him while on the road. It was killing her on the inside as she lead him downstairs, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. Before she knew it, they were at the front door. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport?" She asked for the umpteenth time, sighing heavily and felt his lips caress hers softly, the sadness evident in her eyes. "Alright fine, be stubborn."

"Honey, there's no point." Randy said softly, knowing fully well if she did, she would break down. Hell, he might break down himself and Austin definitely did not need that visual to remember him by for the next two weeks. "You come to the airport and we both know I'll get on my hands and knees and beg you to come on the road with me." He would too without a doubt in his mind or heart.

"I know, I know." Austin whispered, knowing that was NOT an option right now, nodding as she pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "It's just two weeks and then you'll be back in my arms again." Her eyes opened to stare into his mystic blue orbs that were filling with tears, causing her own to do the same thing. "Go on before you miss your flight." She gasped when Randy pulled her against his chest tightly and kissed her breathlessly. Her hand ran up his back to his neck and cupped it as their tongues danced, each of them not wanting to break it.

Randy had to tear his lips from hers, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop if he didn't end the kiss right now. "I'll be back." He promised in a husky whisper, pressing his forehead to hers, eyes closing for a moment. "I love you, Austin." He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth before pushing himself away, hoisting his bag over his shoulder and walked out, knowing better then to look back. He had to keep telling himself that, over time, leaving would become easier.

"I love you too!" Austin called out to him, not wanting him to leave without knowing that, tears already swelled in her eyes.

Watching him flash a heart stopping smile, Austin leaned her head against the door frame, crossing her arms in front of her chest, his bags being tossed in the backseat. Randy slid in the driver's seat and winked at her, causing Austin to laugh tearfully as she waved to him, blowing him a kiss. When the car was out of sight, Austin finally let the tears slip down her cheeks as she walked back inside the house and closed the door behind her, pressing her back against it, and wondered if seeing him leave would get any easier because, right now, she was in a lot of pain.

If it didn't get any easier, Randy had no idea how the hell he was going to manage this. It felt like he had left a major piece of himself behind with Austin, knowing fully well just what it was that he had left: his heart. He went to light a cigarette, frowning when his knuckle brushed against something wet on his cheek. After a moment, Randy realized he was crying and laughed out loud.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Austin went back to work a few days later, after getting the house somewhat organized, doing little projects to get her mind off of things. She'd actually found a box of letters Randy had written her while he was in the army for that brief amount of time, along with notes and whatnot from high school. Austin cried the whole time she read through them.

A blast from the past so to speak and Austin decided she couldn't part with them as she put the box back in her closet. Randy had nearly blown her new cell phone up that he'd gotten for her, though Austin loved hearing his voice. She had unlimited minutes and texting so they could talk whenever for however long.

For the first few nights, Austin would make Randy stay on the phone with her until she fell asleep. Only to wake up hours later and plug it in so it wouldn't die on her when he'd call her in the morning. Randy had also gotten a laptop and they chatted, saw each other on webcam, which made it a little easier to cope with him being away. Austin walked out of the law firm with a sigh, wearing a pinstriped black and blue skirt suit, heading to her car so she could go home and make something to eat. Randy would be calling her shortly and she couldn't wait to hear his voice again.

Randy was having one hell of a night. After letting Vince have his way, he had reluctantly agreed to fight John at the upcoming pay-per-view event, which wasn't going to be fun. John was PISSED. And not at Austin, but with HIM! He had flat out accused Randy of seducing her away, brainwashing her. Randy realized John had every right to be upset.

After all, his fiancée had left him just hours before they were to be married, but it was hard not putting his now considered ex-best friend through a wall. Especially when John confronted him in a hallway. He just wanted to talk to Austin and let her voice soothe away everything.

Austin was driving when her cell phone went off, smiling, knowing who it was and flipped it open, Bluetooth already in her ear. "Hey sweetheart." She greeted softly, frowning at how tense Randy's voice was, sighing gently.

He'd probably had a run-in with John; she was almost guaranteeing it considering they had a match at the next pay-per-view. Austin was actually glad she wasn't there, knowing John would probably hurt her if he ever saw her again. Not that she blamed him, but at the same time, she saved John a lot of heartache and a nasty divorce. He would get over it eventually and find the woman he belonged with.

Just hearing Austin's voice was a soothing balm that mellowed him out, eating away the tenseness that had engulfed him. "I miss you." He said by way of greeting, the same thing he said every time he talked to her. He just walked into the hotel, making his way to his room. His cold, empty room…how depressing! "How was your day?" He asked softly, missing her more and more.

"I miss you too, Randy." She murmured, deciding she was just stopping to get something to eat from Culvers, not in the mood to cook; she was too damn tired. "It was busy, active." She shrugged nonchalantly with a sigh. "Sometimes those lawyers are just too damn pushy, but I handled it. How about you?" Austin listened as Randy reluctantly told her about running into John, cringing and bit her bottom lip, knowing what John must've been thinking. "I swear to god, if he hurts you in that ring, I'll hurt him." She threatened, meaning every word that came out of her mouth. "I know I hurt him by leaving, but I also saved us both from a lot more heartache and pain."

"Let it be, Austin." Randy sighed, letting himself into his hotel room, kicking the door shut behind him with the heel of his foot. He dropped his bag and walked over to flick on a light, setting down on the edge of the bed, automatically lighting up a cigarette. "He has every right to be pissed off; I'll take the beating and life will go on." He assured her, knowing she worried about him, but it wasn't like he wasn't going to put up a fight. He wasn't a pushover and John knew it. So John had to bring his game.

"I know I trust you." Austin decided a change of subject was in order as she lit up a cigarette of her own, a smile on her face. She proceeded to tell him about the box she found with the letters he wrote her and whatnot, immediately getting him in a better mood. She didn't want to talk about John anymore and ordered her food. Austin missed him more than words could say and bit back a sigh, knowing Randy would be with her in no time. "You do realize, when you come home, you're not leaving the bedroom right?"

"Is that because you know how tired I'll be and want to see me catch up on all my missing sleep as well as recover from any and all injuries I may possibly have acquired?" Randy asked, playing dumb and started laughing when she made an odd, disparaging noise, smoke coming from his nostrils. "Austin, the bedroom is looking more and more like heaven everyday; I won't WANT to leave it. Of course, I'll be holding you prisoner in there with me."

"Mmm that I look more than forward too." Austin purred, giggling when he groaned as she accepted her food before heading back to the house, setting the bag in the passenger seat. "So what exactly are you planning on doing to me once you're back home?" She decided to test him a little, fighting the urge not to pull the car over as he told her, very unequivocally, the type of things he was going to do to her body. Austin took a very long drag of her cigarette, letting out a soft moan and blew the smoke out after holding it in longer than usual, calming herself down. "You are wicked."

"You know it." Randy agreed, now stretching out on the bed, placing the phone down long enough to pull off his t-shirt. "You know, I think you should cam for me tonight." He teased, kicking off his shoes and socks, wondering just what the hell she was doing. "Austin, you alright? Or did I give you an overload?" He was both being serious and teasing her all at the same time.

"You know what? I think that cam idea sounds like a hell of an idea." Austin had gone out and bought a two hundred dollar webcam that had a perfect picture and clipped to her laptop, an evil smile splaying on her lips as she pulled into the driveway. Shutting the ignition off, Austin slid out of the car with her food and briefcase in hand. "You're in trouble tonight, Randy Orton." She informed him in a seductive tone as she unlocked the door and walked in, shutting it behind her before going to the kitchen. She would eat, take a bath while talking to Randy, and then get on her laptop to give him a show he'd soon never forget.

"Yeah well, like I said before, I like a little trouble." Randy already knew just from the tone of her voice that tonight would be either a cold shower night or a hot water with a little hand action night. "You're going to take a bath, aren't you?" He accused, groaning again. It was one of her habits and she also found it amusing to describe how well she was soaping herself, in vivid detail, already feeling himself coming alive. "You're out to kill me, Austin."

"Nah, I just love driving you crazy." She murmured softly, having finished eating while they teased each other mercilessly, knowing fully well when Randy finally did get his ass home, she was in trouble. In the meantime, he was going to suffer right along with her as she started the bath, hearing him groan again and laughed softly. "Hold on handsome."

She pulled the Bluetooth out of her ear and put her phone on speaker, having gotten a case to place next to the tub so that way he could hear her. Austin couldn't help it. She missed him and, if this was all she got for the next week and a half, she was doing everything she could to incorporate Randy.

Randy had a hard time keeping up his end of the conversation, listening to the gentle sounds of water moving whenever she did, and could picture all too easily the scene in his mind. His mind even threw in a few visuals that he knew damn well weren't happening, a low groan escaping him. How in the hell he had ever managed to live without her all this time was beyond him. She was his addiction and, currently, he was going through withdrawal.

"You do realize, when I'm home, you'll be lucky if you'll be able to even crawl?" He asked huskily.

"Mmmhmm and I look forward to it." She purred right in the mouthpiece, causing him to groan again and giggled before dipping under the water, sighing in contentment. "Mmm this water feels so good, I wish you were here with me so you could lather me up with those strong hands of yours..." Her voice remained low and seductive, knowing Samantha hadn't done remotely anything like this with him, and had already made a vow not to mention the bitch. As far as she was concerned, Samantha was no longer in the picture.

He was up pacing the floor of his room, walking its length, then following the walls. Finally opening the balcony doors to let in the breeze, Randy needed something to cool him down. It was astonishing how she could get him revving just through the damn phone. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Mmm...I'd start with your head and work my way down..." He murmured his voice a low pitch.

"Mmmm uh huh..." Austin leaned back against the tub, hand slowly snaking down her stomach, nails barely grazing flesh and slid it under the water to her lower extremities, before moving back up again, the water sloshing gently against the sides of the garden tub. "Do you have any idea how sexy your voice sounds when you're turned on? Damn, I'm wet just listening to you, Randy..." No man in her entire life had affected her the way Randy did and none ever would, which made her believe all the more they belonged together.

"You're in the bathtub; surrounded by water…I'd have to check." Randy murmured slowly, his blue eyes so dark; if she could have seen them she would have thought they were black. "Or you could check for me..." He trailed off, his mind's eye showing a vision of Austin running her hand down her flat, smooth stomach, letting out a groan. "Damn..." He inhaled raggedly. "You're killing me."

"That's the point isn't it? To drive you absolutely insane to the point where when you do get home you ravage me until I can barely move?" Austin smirked when Randy growled, doing a full body shiver, and bit her bottom lip as she slid her finger down below. A soft gasp escaped her as she checked for him, breathing suddenly ragged. "I'm soaked." She said in barely above a whisper and dipped under the water one final time before finally deciding it was time to get out. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be online for that webcam show."

"Call me back; I'm going to get comfortable." He murmured, hearing her laugh softly and hung up, groaning as he looked down at himself.

Sighing, he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his legs, sighing in relief when his erection sprung free, no longer throbbing uncomfortably in the restricting material. He glanced at the clock, knowing she would probably take ten minutes just to get around. Not even sure if he wanted to know how she was planning on torturing him, Randy jumped in the shower. He made it very quick and cold, wanting his poor body to at least have some form of relief before she made him fully explode.

Once the webcam was on and positioned to her liking, which was on the bed showing her entire body, Austin lit up a cigarette. She'd changed into a white slip with matching panties, no bra underneath. Due to her natural tan, Austin's dark nipples could be seen through the thin material and a smile lit her face when she seen Randy's face come into view, blowing him a kiss.

"Enjoy your cold shower, baby?" She asked seductively.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Randy promptly flipped her off, growling and bared his teeth into the camera, laughing when he seen the amused smile on her face. "Hello gorgeous." He said, reaching out to trace a finger along the screen. While he might not be able to be there with her, at least he could still see and hear her; the touching would come later and in great amounts. He leaned back against the headboard, laptop perched comfortably on his stomach. "And no, I didn't enjoy it; I need you to warm me up."

"Hmmm...how to go about doing that is the question..." A slow smirk formed on her lips, eyes glittering back at him, and decided a good old fashioned striptease was in order. "I'll warm you up alright." She promised, slowly sliding from the bed and turned the laptop, the camera following her every move as she stubbed her cigarette out. "Mmmm...I know if you were here right now you would rip this off of me..." She fingered the flimsy material between her fingers, seeing his eyes darken through the webcam, glad she was having an excellent connection tonight. Slowly, Austin slid a strap from her shoulder while moving her hips back and forth, almost gyrating, hands running down her curvaceous body. Keeping her eyes locked on the webcam, more importantly Randy's eyes, Austin slowly slid the other strap down. "How warm are you now?"

"Still a bit cold." Randy said, fighting to keep his tone even, gritting his teeth for a moment and then relaxed.

It was downright ridiculous how hot and bothered she could get him, mentally consoling himself with the fact that when he got home it was on. By the time he was through with her she'd be requesting a wheelchair just because her legs would probably never work properly ever again. He watched as she tormented him, glad they were using laptops with built-in microphones because it left his hands free for other things.

Deciding she was about to fix that, Austin turned so her back was to the webcam, letting the white slip slide down her body until it pooled at her feet. Leaving her clad in just her white panties that clung to her like a second skin, Austin slowly turned around, her arm covering her breasts, and snaked her tongue out to wet her dry lips. Her eyes locked with his through the screen, almost burning straight through it.

"How about now?" Her voice was low and sultry.

"Getting warmer." Randy said, unable to mask the gruffness in his tone, hand twitching to finish the job and just get the torture over with, but also wanted to see what else she was going to do. "You look so damn hot, Austin. If I was there, I'd have you bent over that bed." He growled, deciding he was going to do that when he got home anyway.

"You know I love it from behind..." She purred, loving to hear his growl as her eyes closed, deciding to go in for the kill. "Picture me bent over this bed and you're pounding into me." While she was talking, her hand snaked down her stomach, fingers delving beneath the panties, hearing Randy growl again and smirked wickedly. Finally letting him see her breasts as she whipped her red hair back, Austin gasped as her finger brushed against her wet sex. "Oh Randy..." She moaned from low in her throat, sliding her finger between the wet folds, gripping her hair with her other free hand.

That was the end of his resolve. Randy had to move the laptop to the side so he didn't send it toppling to the floor, hand moving down to grasp his erection, pumping his fist up and down slowly at first, eyes on the screen. "That's it honey." He urged, knowing she could see him as well now, watching as she tugged her hair, wishing she'd lose the panties. "I want to see you, Austin."

How could she refuse a request like that from the love of her life? She couldn't. Austin turned around and, with straight legs, slid her panties down, giving him a full view of her glistening sex. Hearing him growl louder, Austin smirked before turning the laptop away from her for just a minute. She let that visual soak in while she got comfortable on the bed, finally moving the webcam back to her and made sure Randy could see her fingering herself, getting herself off, crying out his name.

"Oh Randy, cum for me..." She moaned out louder, the desire coursing through her body off the charts.

Randy was stroking himself rapidly, digging his heels into the bed, hips thrusting up to meet his hand. Envisioning it was her beautiful; soaking wet pussy he was fucking, Randy groaned louder. "Fuck, Austin..." He hissed, jaw muscles locking up as he ground his teeth together, eyes never leaving her. Watching as her finger slid in and out of her wet sex rapidly, the sight of her pleasuring herself triggered his undoing.

"Ooohhh...oh Randy I'm cumming...oh fuck me!" Austin cried out as she arched her body off the bed, finger working her orgasm into a frenzy, feeling her walls tightening around her finger and knew the end was near. "Randy!" She shrieked out when her release finally crashed over her.

Every nerve ending of her body exploding, Austin closed her eyes tightly shut, clenching her teeth, feeling her hot juices flow over her finger and on the bed. She knew she would need to change her sheets before going to sleep. Sweat beaded on her body as Austin finally stopped, sliding her finger out of her throbbing sex and brought it to her mouth, tracing her lips with it, moaning as she tasted herself.

That was it, seeing her tasting herself sent Randy over the edge. "Austin, Christ!" He rasped out, jerking himself frantically, hips bucking off the bed as he came, groaning loudly. "Damn..." Randy breathed heavily, lazily stroking himself after he had finally stopped cumming, shivering slightly and looked at the screen, smiling when he seen her mouth slightly open. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing, I just love watching you cum for me." She replied with a smile, winking, and giggled when he groaned as she blew a kiss to him. "I love you so much." She ran her finger down the screen, knowing she would be crying herself to sleep again when they finally got offline with each other. "I'm going to get off of here and lay down, will you call me?"

She smiled when Randy nodded, staring back at him, closing her eyes when he said he loved her before shutting her laptop down, hearing her phone ring moments later. Austin answered on the third ring, having pulled her panties and slip back on, hating sleeping in the nude. Just because she was with Randy now didn't mean her habits changed.

Randy had this routine down pat, no matter how tired he was, he waited until he assumed she had fallen asleep before hanging up. He could just listen to her breathe and had woken up several times to find his phone dead from falling asleep himself. "I love you, Austin." He murmured tenderly.

"I love you too, Randy. I can't wait to see you again, to be in your arms." Austin whispered in reply.

She yawned loudly and snuggled into bed, bringing his pillow over that still had his scent on it, deciding she wasn't changing the bedding tonight. She was too exhausted and kept the phone pressed against her ear and the pillow, sighing. Within moments, just hearing Randy's breathing on the other end, Austin had fell asleep with tears sliding down her cheeks that were silent.

When he heard Austin's even breathing and she didn't respond to his 'why don't they make black skittles' question, he knew she was asleep. "Love you." He murmured before hanging up, putting the cell on the charger and laid down, not caring that he needed a quick wash; he was exhausted. He just had to rough it out a little while longer and the fantasy would be a reality.

~!~

The night Randy was coming home had arrived and Austin had taken the entire day off from work since it was a Friday, having weekends off. She cleaned the house from top to bottom, making homemade lasagna with her special sauce and garlic bread with a tossed salad. Austin looked in the mirror, wearing a jade green dress that was strapless and went two inches above the knee.

Her hair was swept up in a clip, a few tendrils framing her face, while she cooked. He would be arriving around seven o'clock and Austin was on pins and needles, waiting for him to walk through that door, having given him a key before he left. Humming happily and taking a sip of her wine, Austin began cleaning up the kitchen from making dinner.

It was still a tad strange calling Atlanta home, but Randy was slowly getting used to it. Home was wherever Austin was and that also would include hell if that's where they someday wound up. He'd get used to the flaming pits and eternal agony, providing she was there with him.

"Aussie?" He called, reverting to an old nickname, inhaling deeply as he let himself in, setting his bag down by the door. Damn she could cook.

Rascal Flatts, what else, what was playing from the stereo as Austin sung to it while dancing in the kitchen, not hearing Randy come in. She was checking the lasagna and nodded when the timer went off, pulling it out of the oven and set it on the stove before checking the garlic bread. A few minutes and it would be finished. Austin nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt arms wrap around her waist and spun around, staring back into those blue eyes she'd dreamt of for the past two weeks.

"Welcome home." She murmured before his lips descended on hers, kissing him back like her life depended on it, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, suddenly not caring about the food.

"Mmmm...now THAT'S a homecoming kiss." Randy chuckled softly when they parted, smiling down at her. Cupping her face in the palm of his hand and brushing his lips against hers again, Randy cocked his head when he heard Rascal Flatts. "You really are obsessed with them." He commented, taking another deep inhale. "What's burning?"

"Oh shit!" She immediately turned her head and seen the garlic bread was sizzling, taking it out after slipping a glove on and was glad only the edges were slightly burnt, sighing with relief. The distraction had been worth it though as she turned around to face him again, the biggest smile on her face. "You know I love my country music." She'd always been like that and felt his arms snake around her waist again while she put the garlic bread in the basket. "Dinner is ready when you are."

"I'm always ready." He teased, pressing himself into her backside and wiggled his hips playfully, trailing kisses along the side of her throat, a hand splayed against her stomach. "Dessert...will be eaten upstairs." He informed her, slowly turning Austin around so he could take her in, eyes raking over the dress, smiling with obvious pleasure. "You're beautiful."

Her cheeks tinged crimson as Austin allowed him to spin her around slowly, taking in the outfit, the entire package, before their eyes met again and felt his lips on hers. "Mmmm I missed you so much." She whispered, hugging him tightly around the neck, inhaling his scent. "Go get situated while I make our plates." She kissed him again before walking past him to the cooling lasagna, carrying it with gloves to the table, feeling contentment rush over her for the first time in two weeks.

This was a scene Randy thought he would never see. Something he had pushed her too hard for when they were younger, knowing now that at the time, Austin simply hadn't been ready to settle down. In a way, he was glad they had parted ways back then because it had made them both realize just what they were missing in life.

"Unless I go on a tour, there won't be anymore of this two weeks bullshit." He said while walking back inside a few minutes later, getting up to seat her, bending down to plant a kiss on her shoulder blade.

"Thank god." She breathed a huge sigh of relief and smiled when Randy's arms wrapped around her waist again, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop touching her while she served them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Austin was ready to settle down and start a family now that she knew who she truly belonged with. There was no going back, no more running; her wind revolved around Randy and it finally died down. She giggled when Randy took her fingers in his mouth, licking the sauce from them and shivered when he growled, leaning back against him. "Okay come on, I'm starving and I know you are too." She guided him to the chair and laughed when he pulled her on his lap, deciding she could deal with this, pouring both of them a glass of wine.

Awkward, though worth it, Randy had to feel Austin against him. The physical contact eased away the stress from being on the road, the lingering tension from his conflict with John. After his divorce was squared away, he had every intention of claiming Austin as his for the rest of his life, or hers, whichever came first.

He had always wanted children, but there had been a slight problem. He had only wanted them with her. Maybe someday in the near future; for now, he wanted to establish their relationship again.

Austin and Randy shared a plate of food while she listened to him talk about the road, smiling every time he said he missed her, and snuggled against him after they were done. She was just happy he was home with her again and nuzzled his neck, falling even more in love with him. "Why don't you go take a shower while I clean this up?" She suggested in his ear, feeling him growl, and giggled softly as she pulled back to kiss him lingeringly. "We have all weekend. Go on." She hopped up from his lap and began cleaning up the table, needing to put the lasagna away so it didn't go bad.

Randy watched her with a cocked head, finally snapping himself out of it, and felt a bit like a teenager who had just discovered the joys of sex. 'The joys of Austin.' He mentally corrected himself, heading up the stairs, halting long enough to grab his duffel bag on the way. "Join me when you're done." He called down to her before going into the bathroom. A shower sounded really good at the moment; he hated traveling. Randy inhaled his shirt, an odd mix of sweat and then Austin, groaning again.

It took her twenty minutes before Austin finished; she headed upstairs, shutting the lights off, knowing Randy was nearly done with his shower and already waiting for her. Austin walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind her, reaching back to pull the clip out of her hair and it cascade in waves down her back, running her fingers through it. She was elated and walked over to stare out the window, inhaling the warm air that filtered in, glad she remained in the south. It was seventy degrees and mid-November.

Randy had almost fallen asleep standing on his feet under the hot sprays, just relaxing as two weeks of tension was beaten out of his knotted body by the near scalding stream. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he was naked except for a towel hanging low on his hips, not minding the sudden chill as the air met his warm body and headed into the bedroom. He smiled at the sight of Austin, moving to stand behind her.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted quietly, mouth right by her ear.

"Hey handsome." She slowly turned around to face him, eyes darkening instantly at the sight of him in nothing, but a towel.

Taking his hand in hers, Austin lead Randy over to the bed and sat him down, crawling in behind him and began massaging his shoulders and arms. Moving up and down, Austin knew he needed some relaxation, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. She couldn't believe how much she'd missed him and just enjoyed touching him.

Randy reached back to gently grab her arms, guiding them down along his chest so her weight was pressing against him, needing to feel that more than anything else at the moment. "Tell me you love me." He requested softly, bringing her hands up so he could trail kisses over them, flipping them palm side up.

"I love you Randy." She whispered, resting her head against his, knowing he needed the reassurance that she wasn't going anywhere, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "I love you more than anything in this world. I can't live without you." Every word that came out of her mouth Austin meant as she closed her eyes, inhaling his scent, just content with sitting here holding him from behind. "I belong to you and no one else."

Sighing contentedly, Randy nodded, just sitting there with her for a few minutes, glad to be home. Happy to be back with the woman he loved, had always loved, and would undoubtedly always love. Finally, he moved away from her and lay down on his side, pulling Austin gently down onto her back, running a hand up and down her abdomen gently, just watching her.

Austin brought her hand up to caress his face tenderly, seeing how much love was shining in his eyes, thumb gently running back and forth over his cheek. Her entire body was relaxed; there would be no tears tonight, no more heartache and, for the first time in her life, Austin felt truly, completely happy and content with her life. She was ready to settle down and grow old with Randy, to have a family, to just be with him and closed her eyes as a sigh escaped her.

"Mmm..." The fact that Randy hadn't jumped Austin's bones, after that webcam show the other night, astounded him to no end. But he was content and happy just laying here holding, gently touching and just staring at her. "I want to marry you." He murmured with a small sigh.

Her eyes shot open when she heard that, staring back at him and slowly sat up, tears glistening in her eyes. "W-What?" She had a hard time speaking, throat feeling constricted for the moment, heart beating a furious tattoo against her chest. Did he just say he wanted to marry her? "Yes." She whispered, kissing him and wrapped her arms around his neck as a few tears fell from her eyes. "Whenever you want to get married, even if it's right after your divorce is finalized, I'll be there. I want nothing more than to be your wife, Randy." If there was one person on the planet Austin wanted to be tied down too forever, it was Randy.

Technically, he hadn't proposed to her; he'd just been thinking out loud, but since Austin had said yes anyway, he was taking it. "Good." He grunted, seeing tears in her eyes and frowned, reaching out to wipe them away. "Honey, why are you crying?" He asked softly. "I'm not that bad am I?" Randy stared intently at her, wondering if saying that had been a bit too soon in the coming.

"I didn't expect you to say that." She admitted softly, so many emotions running through her. "It was so hard, Randy. It was so hard watching you leave. Now I realize what you must've gone through all those years ago whenever I would leave. I know it's not exactly the same thing, but..." Austin sighed, knowing she wasn't making sense, and pressed her forehead against his. "You are perfect in every way and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, married or not. Just as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter to me if there's a ring on my finger. Though, I have to admit, the thought of being called Mrs. Orton sends a tingle down my spine."

"Hmmm...it suits you." Much better than Mrs. Cena, not that Randy would ever say that one aloud, still feeling bad for John. Even though John had done his best to dismember him, at the end of their match, they shook hands. That was about as far as they would probably get for awhile on the friend area; there was just too much in the way of them returning to how things had been. "So you'll marry me..." He pulled her so she was laying sprawled on top of him. "Good."

Her green eyes sparkled down at him as Austin snuggled against Randy, running her hands up and down his strong, muscular arms, face burying in his neck. "I love you." She whispered, feeling his arms wrap around her waist while she sat up on her elbows to stare down at him. "You look exhausted, sweetie." She murmured, brushing her lips against his, and smiled as she rubbed their noses together. "Let me change into something more comfortable." Austin slowly slid from his body; this dress wasn't meant to sleep in.

Randy was well aware Austin didn't sleep in the nude, but he did. He had nothing to hide and nothing she hadn't seen before. He discarded the damp towel, laying it alongside the bed and rolled onto his back again, folding his hands underneath his head, staring up at the ceiling. Tonight he would actually get a full night of sleep…well, sort of. He had discovered sleeping alone wasn't as easy as it used to be.

Austin walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing a wine colored nightgown that went to her mid-thigh, black panties underneath, no bra. She didn't feel the need to wear one and slid into bed beside Randy, who was underneath the blanket. Smiling softly when he pulled her into his strong arms, Austin purred in contentment and felt his hand run up and down her creamy smooth leg, a moan escaping her.

"I love your touch." She whispered, feeling him move his hand up beneath her nightgown, just rubbing it up and down her side in a soothing caress.

"Much better than when you touch yourself?" He asked with a smirk, earning himself a smack on the chest and growled, rolling her onto her back. "Do you have any idea how fucking hot that was, Austin?" Randy whispered huskily, bending down to brush his lips against hers. "Seeing you touching yourself while you were calling out my name? Dear God, woman...that was so damn sexy..."

"I wanted to do something special for you." She murmured, running her thumb across his lips and sucked in a breath when he grazed his teeth against the pad of it, eyes instantly darkening to a deep forest green swirling with desire. "Do you have any idea how hot it was watching you do the same thing?" Her voice was a soft, seductive purr and hissed out when his finger brushed against her panty covered sex. Instantly drenching the material, her eyes slowly closed, doing a full body shiver. "Damn..."

Randy had no idea how hot she found it, but he was getting the general idea. Grinding the heel of his palm against her sex, Randy could feel the heat and how wet she was becoming seeping through the thin material. Not ready to undress her just yet, he pushed aside the crotch of her panties, gently running a finger up her slit then back down, slowly slipping the digit through her folds.

Closing her eyes, Austin came harder than she ever had in her life, knowing this was just the beginning of a very long and passion filled night. Randy did as he promised and made love to her to the point where Austin couldn't feel her legs, at least for a few hours. The most she could do was lay sprawled on top of him, not even having the strength to put her nightgown back on.

Austin ended up falling asleep on top of him, face buried in his neck, hands on his chest, completely content with sleeping naked for the first time in her life. Now that she thought about it, the only person Austin had ever slept with naked was Randy. She loved the skin on skin contact and breathed in and out evenly, the sound of his heartbeat lulling her.

Randy had definitely noticed the nudity, but even if he had the strength or inclination, his dick was done for the night, threatening a strike if he even attempted another round. He raised his head to press a kiss to her bare shoulder, nuzzling the top of her head. Feeling her laying so contentedly on him warmed him in ways he never thought possible.

"Love you, Aussie." He murmured, soon following her in a deep slumber.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A year passed, the love between Austin and Randy never faltering. If anything, it grew larger than anything either of them ever felt before. The divorce was finalized six months after Randy moved in with Austin. It took him all of three seconds to whisk her away to Las Vegas, neither of them wanting a big wedding. Austin wore a simple white tank dress and Randy wore a white buttoned down shirt with black slacks and dress shoes. It was perfect, just the two of them, just the way they wanted it.

Austin walked hand in hand through the airport with her husband, a bright smile on her face, wearing a denim jean skirt with a black halter top, leaning her head against his arm. They had talked about having children, but at the moment, both were just happy and content with being together. Austin wasn't on birth control and they weren't using condoms. They were simply going to let nature take its course and if she wound up pregnant than it was meant to be. It was the weekend of WrestleMania XXVI in Phoenix, Arizona and Austin was elated with joy.

Randy was bouncing off the walls, perfectly content with his life. John was even on speaking terms with him now, though they probably would never regain the close friendship they once shared. John had started dating again and seemed to be happy. A door closed on the past. He was looking forward to the future with his wife and, hopefully, a few rugrats or however many god decided to bless them with.

"You are hyper." She commented with a smile, shaking her head as he guided her out of the airport and toward their rental car.

It wasn't all wine and roses between her and Randy though. Their marriage would've been stale without the occasional argument or fight. For the most part though, they were happy and content with each other. Her three stoned diamond ring sparkled on her left ring finger that was set on a silver band.

There was a band of pure rubies that went with it along with another of diamonds. Diamond represented Randy's birthstone while Ruby was hers. It was a beautiful ring as Austin slid in the passenger seat while Randy put their bags in the back.

"Can you blame me? It's WrestleMania, my beautiful wife is at my side, could life get any sweeter?" Randy replied with a grin.

He had given up smoking when they started talking about having a baby. Knowing she wouldn't smoke if she got pregnant, Randy respected her because he knew some women who had smoked a pack a day until they dropped while carrying. He didn't think it was fair for her to be the only one who suffered.

No, life couldn't get any sweeter. Austin had the love of her life, who she loved unconditionally and laced their fingers together, kissing his lips softly. After they eloped, Randy and Austin finally went to visit her parents, explaining the entire situation with John. Her father threatened Randy that if he hurt his little girl, there would be hell to pay.

It was amusing to watch how overprotective her father could be and did Austin's heart good when Randy promised he would never hurt her again, that they belonged together and this was their second chance. Elizabeth was ecstatic and welcomed Randy with open arms and tears of joy. Randy's parents were the same way; Elaine and Bob welcomed Austin with open arms and told her how much they had missed her. It seemed as though the mothers had always knew they would be together in the end.

Randy had found that bit with William a tad amusing as well as somewhat irritating. Austin had left him, not the other way around, but...He let it slide because they were all one big, interesting family now and he wasn't going to cause waves, not when he had the woman he loved at his side. Alienating in-laws wasn't the brightest of ideas.

"You excited?" He asked eagerly.

"I don't really know what to expect, but yeah, I'm excited because you are." She replied with a smile, having been the stay-at-home wife, waiting for him while working at the law firm.

Though Randy wanted Austin to quit, knowing how much it stressed her out, and Austin was giving high consideration of doing so. What would she do with her time though once she did quit? Sitting alone at home would make her stir crazy so Austin was trying to find something to substitute her job at the law firm. So far, she'd come up empty. Until something else did come along, she was staying at the firm.

Randy had been giving her job issue a lot of thought. He knew Austin needed something else to do besides sit on her ass and wait for him; she just wasn't that type of woman. Unlike Samantha had been, Austin didn't rely on him to provide entertainment. She went out and occupied herself; she was an independent woman as well as his wife and he loved her all the more for it.

Austin's mind suddenly turned to John and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous as hell to see him again. Him and Randy had reconciled for the most part, though they weren't best friends anymore. They tolerated each other and Austin had been very hesitant to come on the road with Randy for WrestleMania.

That was until he begged her, telling her everything was fine and squared away with him and John. She believed him and hoped he was right as she stared out the window, chewing her bottom lip. As much as she was dying for a cigarette, Austin didn't want to chance it incase she was pregnant and just didn't know yet.

Randy offered her a stick of gum, chewing a piece himself, having had to take up something else to replace his nicotine habit. He had been warned by Cody and Ted that people substituted other things for their cravings like food, and then informed him he had been gaining weight. Cocky bastards.

"Hey, it'll be alright honey." He assured her, reaching out to squeeze her hand gently.

He always knew and could sense when she was in distress, no matter how little the matter was. "I know I'm just nervous." She flashed him a smile and took the stick of Trident gum, beginning to chew on it. Austin could not believe Randy had stopped smoking, cold turkey, telling her he was doing it because she had to suffer. He was suffering with her and that just made her love him even more. It was cheesy, corny, the whole shebang, but Austin couldn't help how she felt for this man who had completed her. "I love you."

"You had better." Randy teased, shooting her a quick smile before returning his attention to the road. "I love you too, Austin. I'm really glad you came with me for this; it means a lot to me, honey." He raised her hand up to his mouth to plant a kiss on the back of it. He knew she was uncomfortable doing this, especially with John and all, but she had done it anyway for him. That was just another show of how much she really did love him.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm willing to do just about anything." Austin replied, running a hand through her auburn hair that went to her middle back.

Randy REFUSED to let her cut it below her shoulders, loving her red hair. He told her she was very sexy with it, but would respect her decision should she decide to cut it. When she made the appointment to get it done, Austin backed out at the last minute and just requested it be cut to her middle back, too attached to her hair.

Of course if they had a baby, she'd probably have to cut her hair or wear it back all the time to avoid getting it pulled. Which Randy would miss because HE liked pulling her hair, especially when she...He shifted in his seat, clearing his throat and mind. "We'll have a good time. You remember Cody and Ted right? Their girlfriends will be there so you'll have some female company." He informed her, hoping to ease her anxiety a little more.

"Those are the men who follow you right?" She smirked when Randy rolled his eyes, giggling softly, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'll have fun no matter what, sweetie." She assured him, not wanting him to worry about her so much, running her thumb soothingly over his knuckles to keep him relaxed. They arrived at the hotel a few minutes later and Austin slid out of the car, Randy grabbing their bags and walked inside with her arm linked through his, green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Randy!" Ted shouted from across the lobby, waving his arm with a wide grin on his face. Laughing, he all but ran over to them, skidding to a halt. "Hey Austin, nice to see you again." He greeted, hugging her tightly, and then smacked Randy on the arm. "You missed it, Beth OWNED Cody's ass. He's up in his room pouting right now."

"Uh that's great." Randy arched an eyebrow. "Don't you need to be getting around to leave?"

"We're going together, it's MANIA moron."

"Nice to see you again too, Ted." Austin replied politely, smiling as Randy's arm wrapped around her shoulders, leaning against him. "We should head up to our room to get ready since we have to leave soon."

"We'll meet you both down here in a half an hour?"

When Randy nodded and guided Austin away, she simply went along, already having her outfit picked out for the evening. Since it was the biggest event of the year for WWE, everyone had to dress up, including family and visitors, anyone backstage besides fans.

"If you remember, Ted was an annoying, angry little jerk the last time you saw him." Randy said sounding amused as he led her towards the elevator. "Since then he met a girl and has mellowed out a lot. I think it's because she threatened to remove his 'ego' if he didn't simmer it. And then Cody is dating Beth, a co-worker, and she's strong enough to beat his ass if he gets out of line. All in all, it's funny to watch."

Austin nodded, remembering briefly how Ted had been toward her. He wasn't exactly an angry jerk, but he was a pervert. "It's nice to know they both found someone." She said as Randy winked at her, causing her cheeks to flush crimson as he unlocked the door to let her in. Austin's eyes widened slightly at the very large room, then realized it was a suite with a mini kitchen, bar, balcony and Jacuzzi tub. "Oh wow." She breathed with a grin on her face and turned to face him. "You have plans for tonight, you sneaky devil."

"Well yeah." Randy said, sounding as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, smirking down at her. "We'll have to attend the after party, or let me rephrase that, we'll have to put in an appearance, shake some hands, get a few pictures taken and then we're coming straight back here."

"No problem."

Austin was very easy to please as she put her bag on the bed, sifting through it and found what she was looking for, pulling out the fabric. It was a simple shimmering gold dress that went two inches above the knee and spaghetti strapped. The back was a criss-cross design so it had a built in bra. She quickly went into the bathroom to get ready, her hair already done, along with her makeup bag.

For the most part, Randy could dress without the aid of a mirror, pulling on crisp black slacks, shiny black dress shoes and a light blue button down dress shirt, wearing a white t-shirt underneath it. His gear was in the bag, waiting by the door, knowing tonight was the big show; the event everyone who laced boots and wrestled waited on all year round. He used the kitchen to spike his hair a little, wondering just what was taking her so long in there.

"Everything alright, honey?" He asked through the door.

"You are so impatient, I'm almost done." Austin called through it, finishing up her makeup before taking a deep breath and opened the door, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of her husband. The light blue shirt brought out his eyes and hugged his chest and arms to perfection, especially with the white shirt underneath. Austin's eyes were outlined in thin black eyeliner with shimmery gold eye shadow and clear gloss, hair down and the dress clung to her every curve. Black two inch open toed heels completed the outfit and her nails were painted clear with gold tips on them. "Is this dressy enough for the arena and after party?"

Randy's first thought was of a typical male nature. His second was that of a possessive husband. He should make her wear a trench coat so no other man could see how stunningly beautiful she was and try sweeping her off her feet. Then Randy grinned, coming to his senses and nodded, whistling as he circled her. He was proud of his wife, proud of how she looked; he wanted to show her off.

"You are GORGEOUS!" He exclaimed proudly with a smile.

"The same sentiment goes for you." She stated, running her hand down his shirt covered chest, staring up into those beautiful blue eyes and accepted his soft kiss. He'd grown his hair out enough to where it spiked in the front with gel, making him even more delicious to look at. "So, shall we?" She giggled when Randy kissed the back of her hand, lacing their fingers together, and didn't dare grab a coat because it was over ninety degrees in Phoenix, even in the month of April.

Randy was pleased with the appreciative looks she got, but at the same time, making sure to send out the 'she's taken and off limits' signal, an arm draped casually around her waist. He knew she would appear modest next to some of the more outrageous outfits bound to be on display tonight. Though he liked that about Austin. She could dress classy AND still be sexy.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After greeting Cody and being introduced to Beth along with Ted's girlfriend, Callie, the six of them headed out of the hotel, needing to get to the arena. The entire ride, Austin held Randy's hand while Cody and Beth argued, Ted and Callie making out heavily. Austin knew Randy was nervous about them running into John, but she couldn't very well stay away from her husband's line of work. She rarely saw him as it was and wasn't passing this opportunity up to be here with him in his moment of glory.

"Beth, I'd like to pretend you didn't whip my ass in public." Cody sighed, burying his face in his hands, groaning when she just giggled at him. He peeked at her through his fingers, grinning in spite of himself. "You're so mean to me."

Randy groaned when the sounds of even MORE making out reached them and turned on the radio. "Kids." He joked.

Austin laughed softly, knowing if they were in the backseat, her and Randy would put all four of them to shame. A smirk tilted the corner of her lips at the thought while Austin's green eyes took in the sights of Phoenix. It was beautiful, right in the middle of a desert, and lively. The closer they got to the arena, the more butterflies erupted in her stomach, knowing almost everyone in the company knew the reasoning behind John and her not wedding.

The reasoning was nobody's business and if anyone so much as LOOKED at Austin wrong, Randy had no problem in making their WrestleMania dream a nightmare. This was a special night and he'd be damned if someone ruined it for his wife. "I love you." He said softly. "Everything will be fine, Aussie."

"I love you too." She murmured, eyes shining with the truth of those words and squeezed his hand before nodding, taking another deep breath. Once she was in the arena and inside the safety zone of Randy's dressing room, everything would be fine and she would calm down. Austin watched as they pulled into the arena parking lot, which was underground, and Randy pulled into the spot with his name on it before cutting the ignition, Cody and Ted with their women sliding out. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought and slid out; shutting the door behind her while Randy gathered his bag. A few seconds later, they were heading inside the University of Phoenix Stadium.

"Damn..." Randy whistled. How busy things got at WrestleMania never failed to astound him, always making him feel like this was his first time stepping into the building, lacing his boots for the first time.

"Smile for the camera." Beth laughed, wrapping an arm around Callie and Austin, beaming as a photographer darted past them, halting to snap the three's picture.

Ted just groaned.

Austin managed a smile before going back to Randy's side, smiling up at him and allowed him to guide her down the hallway, sticking to his side like glue. When they arrived in Randy's dressing room, Austin actually breathed and let the relief flood through her body while Randy looked around. She was glad he had a couch and walked over, sitting down on it, crossing one leg over the other just as Ted and Cody walked in with Callie. Beth had a match that night for the Women's Championship.

Callie was slightly uncomfortable with the wrestling scene, smiling at Austin, and walked over to sit with her. "So you're married, right?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Because she's nuts."

"Marrying Randy...what was she thinking?"

Randy knew damn well they were trying to get a rise out him and just grinned. "She has good taste."

"Yes I do and I couldn't be happier." Austin beamed as she showed off her wedding ring, watching as Callie's eyes widened to the size of saucers, eyes sparkling. "How long have you and Ted been together?"

"About a year now actually. We met at..."

Cody cleared his throat, shaking his head frantically.

"Where did you two meet?" Austin was confused, seeing Randy was tensed slightly and sighed. "Just tell me."

"We met at your dinner rehearsal when you were supposed to get married to Cena."

Austin smiled awkwardly at Callie, but she wasn't lowering her head, patting her hand gently. "At least a few good things came out of that experience." She winked at Randy.

Cody face palmed himself.

Callie returned the smile just as awkwardly. "I know John, sort of. We went to school together when we were kids, never really good friends, but his mom invited everyone and this is a subject I probably shouldn't be talking about, isn't it? I'm sorry."

"Callie's mouth runs and runs, we call her motor mouth." Randy teased gently.

"No, no it's fine, really. I don't regret what happened between me and John. It saved both of us from a failed marriage and a huge mistake." She shrugged nonchalantly and smiled as Randy dropped a kiss on her lips before leaning back against the couch, folding her hands in her lap.

Ted decided now was a good time to find other uses for Callie's mouth, engaging her in a little banter that soon led to another steamy make out session in the corner of the room.

"Oh get a room..." Cody grumbled, turning to Randy and Austin. "So when do you two plan on popping out a few rugrats?"

Randy started laughing.

Austin blushed as she cleared her throat, not expecting that question as Cody sat down beside her, grinning like a fool. "We've actually decided that if it happens, it happens, but we're not forcing anything." She answered softly, causing Cody to chuckle.

"I wanna be an uncle; you two need to get crackin'."

Austin smiled sweetly back at him, knowing how close Randy was to both Cody and Ted. "When it happens, it'll happen." She snuggled against Randy as he sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and kissed his lips softly. "Who knows? Maybe we'll make a baby tonight."

Cody snorted water out of his nose.

"Mmmm...maybe we will." Randy agreed, glancing at his friend and started laughing, holding a hand over his eyes to keep from crying. "Christ Codes, you're supposed to SWALLOW."

"Need some pointers?"

Cody was just shaking his head, holding his nose.

"Will you go with me to the cafeteria really fast, Austin?" Callie asked softly, hesitantly, needing some water and space away from Ted before he ended up dehydrating her. "Girl talk."

Austin looked back at Randy, smiling when he nodded, and kissed him again before standing up from the couch. Callie was used to the backstage area since she'd been traveling with Ted for the last couple of months. "Sure, we'll be right back." She winked over her shoulder at Randy before walking out the door, arm linked with Callie's.

Callie smiled at Austin, navigating the hallway with ease. She was uncomfortable, but used to this…somewhat. As used to it as a person ever got anyway.

"It's not usually this busy." She explained as they stepped aside to let some people swarm by. "But it being WrestleMania and all...the Super Bowl of wrestling and all that..." She trailed off, smiling awkwardly, knowing Austin probably thought she was a bit out of her mind.

Austin just returned the smile politely, though wishing she would've stayed with Randy, looking around and taking the atmosphere in. They arrived in the cafeteria as Austin was lead over to the water machine, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, nodding when Callie asked if she was alright. Austin just wanted to be back in the arms of Randy and waited for Callie to finish grabbing some snacks before they both headed out, this time Austin trailing behind Callie, who was rushing to get back to the dressing room. She could see her barely through the craziness and sighed heavily.

"Hey watch- Oh hi, John." Callie cleared her throat hesitantly, glancing back at Austin, who apparently had just realized who they had almost walked into, taking in the look on the other woman's face and sighed.

"Cal-Cal." John greeted, his eyes straying past her to Austin, managing an awkward smile. "Aus." He nodded his head at her, knowing she was married to Randy and, as much as it hurt to admit it, she looked very happy.

"Hello John." She greeted softly, staring back into his blue eyes, refusing to look ashamed because there was no reason for it. She chose the right man in Randy and nothing would ever make her doubt or regret that decision. "How are you?" Austin asked, smiling softly when he said fine, nodding and looked back at Callie, who was watching them apprehensively. "It's good seeing you again." She started to walk away, needing to get back to Randy, heart thundering against her chest like a rapidly beating drum.

John stopped Austin by reaching out and gently but firmly grabbing a hold of her wrist, pulling her back so she was once again standing in front of him. "Look, there's no hard feelings." He said, knowing they required some kind of closure. They probably would never be friends, but also didn't need to go out of their way to avoid each other, or force themselves to be polite on the off chance they did run into each other.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not." It was the truth and Austin wasn't going to say anything less than that. She didn't sugarcoat anything and seen the understanding in John's blue eyes, letting out a shaky sigh of relief. "I know I should've been straight with you as far as Randy went, which I'm sorry for. We both know deep down it would've never worked out between us, even if Randy wasn't in the picture, John." Her voice remained soft and low, seeing him nod, and cracked a small smile. "Thank you for being understanding and respecting my decision."

"Yeah well it wasn't easy, to be honest. I did love you, well; I still do, just not IN love with you." John corrected hastily, beginning to stumble over his own tongue.

"Keep going Cena." Callie encouraged, sounding amused.

"Shouldn't you be playing tonsil hockey with Teddy somewhere?"

She groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I know, I love you too and I'm sorry I ruined yours and Randy's friendship." Austin still felt terrible about that, but there was nothing she could do about it, chewing her bottom lip as he slowly released her wrist. "Take care of yourself, John." Austin turned and walked away from him, needing Randy in the worst way, and actually beat Callie back to the dressing room. She just walked over, acting calm, cool and collected, sitting down beside Randy and leaned against him. "I love you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and crawled on his lap sideways as she buried her face in it, sighing shakily.

Frowning, Randy wrapped his arms around her, wondering what on earth had...he looked up when Callie entered and seen her mouth 'John', nodding. That explained it. "Did he give you a hard time?" He asked softly, figuring John wouldn't, but then again he wasn't sure. Especially when it came to injured pride and John's ego had taken a beating at being left at the alter.

"No, he just wanted some closure, told me he still loved me, but he wasn't IN love with me and there was no hard feelings." Austin sighed as Randy ran his hand up and down her back, sniffling softly, and felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. "I never meant to hurt anyone." Cody, Ted and Callie left at that moment, giving them time alone, and slowly pulled back as Randy wiped her tears away, careful not to smear her makeup. "I don't regret what happened, I really don't, but I feel terrible that I not only broke his heart, but cost you guys your tight friendship." Her head lowered and wiped a few more tears away, wondering why she was emotional all of a sudden. "I told him I loved him and I do because he helped me learn how to trust in myself again, to make me feel like I was good enough for a man, and he brought us back together." Her eyes locked with Randy's, pressing her forehead to his. "It just...it hurt and felt good at the same time, if that makes any sense."

"You shared three years of your life with him, it's natural you feel something for him." Randy said softly, knowing Austin needed love, comfort and reassurance. "John and I might eventually become better friends again, but it's not your fault. Things happen for a reason, Austin. Maybe John was supposed to be the way we got back together." He kissed her tenderly.

She sighed gently against his lips, nodding and wrapped her arms around his neck again, hugging him close to her. "You're right, I'm sorry I'm just glad he's not angry about it anymore. He didn't even seem bitter. He's a great guy, but he wasn't the one for me."

She slowly pulled back, running her finger down Randy's cheek, swallowing hard and kissed him passionately. Their love was unstoppable and nothing was ever going to change that. Even after nine years, Randy and Austin couldn't forget about each other and fought tooth and nail against their feelings when she was engaged to John while he was stuck with Samantha in a meaningless marriage. Her husband was right; everything happened for a reason and Austin knew they would be unstoppable together until the day they died.

The End.


End file.
